La Leyenda de Lea: El Renacimiento
by Akane Daisuki
Summary: Lea salvó a Hyrule a los 17 años...espera...qué? es que no fue el héroe del tiempo Link? Esta historia trata a cerca de esta heroína que rebasa las barreras de la imaginación para convertirse en una guerrera de verdad. Con el poder de viajar a ese mágico reino y el espíritu del coraje de su lado, Lea enfrentará su destino para tener la verdadera fuerza que necesita para su mayor
1. Chapter 1

_"Bienaventurados los que aun conservan la capacidad de asombro en el corazón porque de ellos será el reino de lo intangible"_

**El hombre gris de Quilmes**

Ya habían pasado varios años desde aquella última batalla, una donde una joven guerrera se había enfrentado espada a espada contra el enemigo de Hyrule y había salvado su tierra.

Recordaba con lejana alegría a todos aquellos amigos que había hecho en el camino, incluyendo a Link, crucial aliado en sus batallas.

Ella al final se había demostrado a sí misma y a los demás ser la verdadera elegida por las diosas para salvar ese reino mágico...pero ese día, justo antes de haberse ido al trabajo, Lea recordaba todas sus aventuras en aquel lejano reino. Ya todo le parecía más un sueño que una aventura real que de verdad hubiera sucedido.

Lea se alistaba para ir a su trabajo un día más. Se baño, se peinó, y se alistó para un día más.

La verdad no se sentía muy a gusto en su nuevo empleo. Se dedicaba a manejar las redes sociales de varias marcas, un trabajo muy común en esa época en la que ella vivía.

Ya habían pasado 8 años desde que cayó de aquel tejado para despertar en esa mágica tierra llamada Hyrule, y ahora, hela aquí, alistándose para la aventura diaria de ser adulta.

La joven Lea se recogió el cabello rubio en una hermosa cola de caballo y colocó un suéter sobre sus hombros con prisa ya por salir, cuando otrora colocaba una cota de malla y una pechera de metal con la insignia de la familia real.

Eran tiempos distintos, la guerrera lo sabía, y trataba de hacerse a la idea de que este era otro mundo, y aunque no era de su total gusto, sabía que era un camino que debía asumir.

Y así, caminó de prisa para llegar hasta aquel edificio verde, de extraña y lúgubre aura que todas las mañanas se encontraba ahí viéndola llegar e irse a veces temprano, a veces no tanto. Al llegar, la esperaban sus jefas como siempre.

Lea sintió como su estomago se apretaba al verlas. Si le hablaban no era por lo general para nada bueno. Y claro, porque cada trabajo en el que había estado siempre era lo mismo. Simplemente no podía evitar sentirse incómoda en un lugar donde siempre le daban órdenes, donde no tenía el poder de decidir nada, donde no quedaba más que obedecer.

Pero, contraria a su naturaleza, trataba de bajar la cabeza y decir sí a todo. Aunque en el fondo supiera que, de alguna forma, no debería estar ahí, como si su lugar fuera otro, como si estuviera parada en el lugar y tiempo equivocados, justo como se sentía aquel día, hace 8 años, cuando cayó del tejado de su casa para viajar a otro mundo.

Incluso a veces, sentía esa sensación tan fuerte y viva que creía en cualquier momento se abriría la tierra y la tragaría para regresar a aquel extraño paraje. Pero todas las veces tenía que despertar de su deseo para acatar todo aquello que estas dos mujeres le pidieran o reclamaran.

Esa mañana, tras más de 5 horas seguidas de trabajo duro y constante, simplemente decidió levantarse e ir al baño para tomar un respiro. El baño parecía ser el único lugar tranquilo de aquel lugar.

Se paró y entró en aquel pequeño espacio para estar de nuevo sola consigo, el único momento del día donde podía volver a estar sola con sus pensamientos.

Aquel baño era un lugar extraño, pues a pesar de ser pequeño contaba con un gran espejo que cubría todo lo ancho de la pared, el retrete y en el piso, una coladera como si antes, hubiera existido una regadera, quizá alguien acostumbraba bañarse allí.

Lea vio su reflejo en aquel espejo de gran tamaño y se preguntó si era posible que alguna vez aquella que veía en el espejo había luchado espada a espada con el feroz espíritu del poder de Ganondorf...y si alguna vez el espíritu del coraje había habitado en aquel cuerpo que no inspiraba otra cosa más que un infinito aburrimiento.

Vio sus ojos, algo tristes y apagados ahora, que nada tenían que ver con los fieros ojos de la guerrera Lea...

"¿Qué te ha sucedido campeona?" se preguntó al ver su triste y tan cambiado aspecto. Colocó su mano en aquel gran espejo queriendo tocar su mano y esperando una lágrima salir de sus ojos, cuando de pronto, vio algo en el reflejo que ella no hizo definitivamente, la imagen del espejo cambio de tener una mirada triste, y en un segundo vio como le guiñaba un ojo.

Lea no tuvo ni siquiera el tiempo para sorprenderse de este extraño suceso cuando ya veía otro aún más inexplicable: la imagen del espejo estiró el brazo de tal forma que salía de él. Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la imagen tomó a Lea del brazo con brusquedad y la introdujo al interior del mismo. Cuando Lea parpadeó solo pudo ver como la imagen que la había jalado hacia el otro lado salía corriendo...no sin antes dejar en el suelo un reloj con una marca muy familiar en él...

-¡Traidora!- oyó decir a alguien muy cerca de donde se encontraba.

-Te odio.- decía la voz que replicaba muy cerca.

¿Te gustó?¿Qué te pareció el capítulo? Si quieres que continúe esta historia, comentame.

Estoy abierta a tus opiniones n.n


	2. Chapter 2

Lea trató de buscar el orígen de la voz y al mismo tiempo trató de ubicarse en el espacio donde se encontraba pero no logró ni lo uno ni lo otro.

Enfrente de ella ya no se veía el espejo, tan sólo una enorme ventana del mismo tamaño donde podía ver el baño en el que antes se encontraba -sólo que ahora de frente-, y detrás suyo, tan sólo una oscura habitación con tapiz de terciopelo morado que tenía al fondo una puerta. De la imagen que la había jalado hacia aquel extraño cuarto, no se encontraba más que el reloj que había tirado -quizá por descuido o prisa- al suelo.

Era un reloj antiguo de cuerda con cadena. Lea se agachó para recogerlo pero al momento de tocarlo, volvió a escuchar los extraños gritos de "te odio" que esta vez pudo identificar que venían de detrás de la puerta.

Lea caminó hacia ella y la abrió encontrándose con un niño de no más de 12 años cuyo rostro se le hacía muy familiar.

-¡Te odio!- reclamó con más fuerza el chico cuando vió a Lea abriéndole la puerta.

-Disculpa pero, ¿quién eres? ¿en dónde estoy?- preguntó ella totalmente confundida.

-¿Que ya se te olvidó? ¡Estás en la isla Koholint!-dijo el chico enfadado.

-¿Eh? ¿Isla...?

\- Sí, ¡creía que lo recordarías y que nunca te irías de aquí!

-¿Como que irme de aquí?.- Preguntó Lea.

-¿Ya no te acuerdas? Bueno, por lo menos recuerdas como hablar...no como la primera vez!

Entonces Lea lo recordó. Recordó todo lo que comenzó hace 8 años...

Cuando llegó la primera vez a ese lugar ella podía comprender la lengua que hablaba la gente, pero por alguna razón no podía hablar. Hasta que subió desde el Templo del Tiempo hasta comer de la Hiedra Sagrada y adquirir el don de La Palabra...la lengua hylian.

En aquel momento los únicos que la recibieron fueron una humilde familia de la bahía que la habían rescatado del mar...Y este chico era hijo de aquella familia que ella había conocido.

-¡¿Seth?!- preguntó Lea.

-¡Tonta!.- exclamó él con lágrima en los ojos, ¡dijiste que nunca te irías!-y la abrazó súbitamente.

Lea sintió un calor extraño, una familiaridad que la llenaba, como quien regresa a su hogar después de un viaje muy largo.

-¡Seth! ¿cómo estás? -preguntó Lea llorando también.

-No muy bien...de hecho nadie lo está...

-¿Porqué?

-Murió Zelda...dicen que murió enferma, yo creo que alguien la asesinó.

¡Amigos! Veo que a muchos de ustedes les está gustando la historia. Si es así, comenten, eso me motiva mucho a seguir construyéndola. Dime que piensas de la historia, porqué te llamó la atención, qué opinas de los personajes, si hay algo que agregarías o mejorarías


	3. Chapter 3

Gareth caminaba muy cerca de la princesa. Tan cerca, que incluso podía sentir su respiración pesada.

La conocía, conocía a esta mujer incluso tal vez mejor de lo que se conocía a sí mismo. Sabía cuando se enojaba, lo que le gustaba, podía incluso predecir sus pensamientos y desiciones. No porque había una pieza de la Trifuerza que unía sus corazones y destinos, sino porque practicamente él la había educado y criado desde su nacimiento.

Aunque siempre tuvo hacía ella una inclinación paternal, una parte de él odiaba su existencia. Odiaba el hecho de que si esta niña vivía, él no pudiera cumplir su cometido. Y aunque la mayoría de las veces se odiaba a sí mismo por pensarlo, la verdad es que no podía evadirlo, esa princesa le estorbaba.

Oía como respiraba jadeante en su cama por alguna extraña e incurable enfermedad que tal vez solo el poseedor de otra pieza de la Trifuerza podría curar o remediar...claro, porque estando los tres portadores cualquier deseo era posible.

Pero para variar, la aparición de ese tercer poseedor de la Trifuerza...es decir, la del coraje, significaba sólo una cosa: una dura e interminable batalla.

Aunque por otro lado, quizá el hecho de que Zelda estuviera enferma podría deberse a que sin darse cuenta, su persona y Poder estaban cobrando fuerza por sobre ella, y sus verdaderos deseos de que desapareciera estaban devorándola .

No era la primera vez que sucedía.

Era la cuarta o quinta.

Lo sabía porque cada vez que soñaba con su verdadero cometido ella enfermaba gravemente. Sólo que esta vez había sido la peor. Quizá no pasaría la noche.

Al atravesar el cuarto se vio reflejado en el espejo, uno grande que abarcaba todo lo ancho de la pared y en el que se podía ver todo el cuarto sólo que al revés.

Entonces lo vió.

Ya no vió reflejado al antiguo pero pacífico sirviente y amigo de todos en el palacio.

Vió al Rey Gerudo que siempre había sido.

Un hombre de guerra, sangre y conquista.

Vió aquella piel morena forjada por las arenas del desierto, coronada por una mata roja como el fuego en puntas, y una armadura que forraba su atletico y viril cuerpo. Muy alejado del compañero de juegos que siempre había sentido ser por desición.

Entonces quiso tocar el reflejo de su mano cuando en ese momento, ella habló:

-Gareth...dijo Zelda en un suave y cansado jadeo- por favor, no te vayas esta noche, no me dejes sola...eres el único en quien puedo confiar.

¡Amigos! Veo que a muchos de ustedes les está gustando la historia. Si es así, comenten, eso me motiva mucho a seguir construyéndola. Dime que piensas de la historia, porqué te llamó la atención, qué opinas de los personajes, si hay algo que agregarías o mejorarías.


	4. Chapter 4

-¿¡Qué dices!? ¿La princesa Zelda murió? ¿Porqué?

-Ya te lo dije, estoy seguro que alguien la asesinó. El simple hecho de que hayas llegado hasta aquí lo confirma.

Lea sabía que las Trifuerzas estaban conectadas la una a la otra y que generalmente cuando había algún problema, estas tendían a reunir a sus portadores en el mismo lugar.

Inconscientemente Lea miró el dorso de su mano y descubrió que ésta emitía un tenue resplandor como hace varios años no lo hacía: algo -más bien alguien- la llamaba a reunirse con sus iguales. Siendo así...alguna de sus dos partes se encontraba muy cerca, el portador de la Trifuerza de la Sabiduría, o bien, en su defecto, la del poder...

Sin embargo, esto no tenía ningún sentido ya que en su última batalla contra Ganondorf, Lea había derrotado y expulsado al mal con ayuda de Zelda, la cual ahora ya no se encontraba.

-¡La Trifuerza del coraje está brillando!.-exclamó Seth.

Ambos se pararon inmediatamente y salieron de la habitación mirando hacia todas partes del ancho pasillo oscuro de la casa de Seth, pero nada, sólo oscuridad. Lea y Seth regresaron a la habitación confundidos y asustados.

-Comprendo que las cosas no andan bien por aquí. Creo que necesitaré tu ayuda para empezar a hacer un plan, Seth.- dijo Lea firmemente cruzando los brazos.

Seth la miraba con la misma admiración de quien mira a un superhéroe. Por un momento, Lea vió un brillo en los pequeños y vivaces ojos azules del niño.

-¡Cuenta conmigo!.- afirmó Seth poniéndose también de pie, emocionado.

Lea tomó el reloj que había encontrado al entrar a aquella extraña dimensión, lo lanzó al aire, pero éste se estrelló en el suelo revelando otro compartimiento.

-Lo sabía.-dijo Lea.-¡Una brújula!

-No, no es una brújula...- negó Seth recogiéndo el objeto y mostrándoselo de nuevo a ella para que lo viera mejor.- ¡Mira el símbolo que tiene! ¡Es el símbolo del Crepúsculo!

Por detrás del reloj, en el nuevo compartimiento que se había abierto, estaba encerrada una pequeña flecha hecha de humo que apuntaba hacia el norte. Atrás de la flecha; el espejo del Crepúsculo, un intrincada figura compuesta de círculos concéntricos blanca con fondo negro.

-El primer paso, es encontrar al propietario de este reloj, tal vez la dirección a la que apunta este flecha pueda darnos una pista de hacia dónde debemos dirigirnos. Pero primero, necesitamos saber todo lo que podamos a cerca de dónde viene.

-¡Lahvraz!.- exclamó Seth.

-¿Qué?

-La anciana Lahvraz nos dirá...

-¿Quién es?

-¡Ah! es una anciana Gerudo que vive en nuestra isla...solía trabajar para Ganondorf...

-¿¡Cómo dices!?

¡Amigos! Veo que a muchos de ustedes les está gustando la historia. Si es así, comenten, eso me motiva mucho a seguir construyéndola. Dime que piensas de la historia, porqué te llamó la atención, qué opinas de los personajes, si hay algo que agregarías o mejorarías.


	5. Chapter 5

—¡Desházte de ella! Haz que sufra todo lo que quieras pero asegúrate que no quede evidencia de que fue un asesinato. ¡Y que sea rápido! Me estoy cansando de esperar—vociferó Ganondorf desde su trono de piel negra.

—No puedo...aún es muy pronto, además, aún le quedan muchas fuerzas Señor—susurró una voz en la oscuridad...algo que se agazapaba de rodillas frente al hombre maligno.

—¿Son excusas o realmente no puedes con el trabajo? Puedo conseguir a otro que lo haga sin problemas pero ya sabes lo que les sucede a los que no cumplen lo que les ordeno.

—Aunque yo le prometiera su muerte hoy, no se iría del todo Señor...

—¿Porqué no? ¿La Trifuerza?—preguntó el pelirojo sonriendo en una especie de mueca burlona.

—Esto temo Señor...

—Olvídate de eso. Tú sólo encárgate de lo que acordamos.

—Señor...una última advertencia. Si me deshago de la Princesa del Destino, ocurrirán grandes catástrofes en Hyrule...

—¡La quiero muerta HOY Link!—ordenó Ganondorf con una voz de trueno.

—Sí Señor-susurró la misteriosa voz en la sombra. Tomó su espada y escudo del suelo, dió la media vuelta y salió del cuarto.

—Y una cosa más, no te olvídes de tomar su mano antes de morir—le recordó el rey Gerudo con una voz que parecía la de un demonio riendo en la negrura de la habitación. Incluso sus dos ojos dorados eran como dos gemas malditas.

El primer paso del plan perfecto estaba por llevarse acabo.

¡Amigos! Veo que a muchos de ustedes les está gustando la historia. Si es así, comenten, eso me motiva mucho a seguir construyéndola. Dime que piensas de la historia, porqué te llamó la atención, qué opinas de los personajes, si hay algo que agregarías o mejorarías.


	6. Chapter 6

La casa de la anciana llamada Lahvraz reflejaba todo lo que una antigua guerrera Gerudo fue alguna vez en su juventud.

En las paredes colgaban todo tipo de armas como espadas, lanzas, cuchillos, estacas, mayales, y otro tipo de artefactos que Lea no había visto jamás pero que tenían una apariencia muy fiera. Incluso bajo sus pies se llevaban acabo escenas de guerras pasadas entretejidas en tapetes ya algo gastados.

La vivienda, pequeña pero acojedora, se ubicaba en lo más profundo de la villa donde nadie accedía, o por lo menos no de propia voluntad pues se sabía que la anciana no estaba acostumbrada a la compañía y prefería estar sola con sus pensamientos. Algo en toda la decoración de aquella vivienda hacían pensar en la razón: la vieja había vivido los más crueles periodos en la historia de aquel lugar y quizá, una parte de su mente había quedado dañada por el fuego de las guerras.

Antes de que Seth tocará la puerta, respiró profundamente, cerró los ojos, y con un visible nerviosismo llamó. Lahvraz tardó mucho en abrir. Quizá porque hace mucho tiempo no recibía una visita, pues al abrir no habló ni una sola palabra, simplemente dejó pasarlos.

Lahvraz era una anciana algo regordeta por la edad, sus ropajes de varias capas invocaban los colores del fuego, ya algo ajados en forma de camisón que le llegaba hasta el suelo. Sus cabellos, color rosado casi blanco, le llegaban hasta la media espalda, lacios y delgados se movían con el viento como una leve flama que está por apagarse. Pero, por sobre todo, sus ojos ciegos eran por mucho la parte más interesante de su porte: de un rojo carmesí aún vivo parecían contar los horrores de historias pasadas, calladas en lo más profundo de su corazón.

-Lamentamos mucho molestarla esta noche Lahvraz.- pero necesitamos de su ayuda, tememos que alguien ha asesinado a la princesa...-comenzó Seth con nerviosismo esperando a que la anciana dijera algo pero sólo prosiguió un extendido silencio tan sólo roto por el crepitar de 3 velas, lo único que iluminaba el lugar.

-Sé porqué han venido.- contestó por fin Lahvraz con una voz ronca y profunda venida de una cueva, como si no hubiera utilizado su voz para hablar en muchísimos años con nadie y estuviera a punto de olvidarlo.- y sé lo que están buscando.

-¿Lo sabe?.-preguntó Lea esperanzada.

-Pero mi respuesta no les será de ayuda, sólo será una advertencia.-

-¡Díganos por favor!.- insistió Seth.- ¡Lo que sea que sepa nos ayudará!

Un largo silencio procedió a su petición y nuevamente, después de mucho tiempo, Lahvraz tomó asiento en su vieja mecedora y habló:

-El objeto que tienes en tus manos no pertenece a este mundo, y si no encuentras a su dueño te destruirá a tí y a lo que más quieres. ¡Escúchame bien oh heroína del Tiempo! El Heraldo de la Muerte sigue vivo y te ha llamado para darte fin. Debes detenerlo antes de que el humo oscuro de ese extraño objeto se desvanezca.

-¿Fue Ganondorf quien mató a Zelda Lahvraz?.- preguntó Seth.- Usted trabajó para él ¡debe saberlo!

La anciana se estremeció al escuchar el nombre de su antiguo amo y cerró los ojos repentinamente, pero al abrirlos de nuevo mostró una chispa del antiguo fuego que en ella vivía cuando era una guerrera dirigiendo su mirada al pequeño niño que la interrogaba. Seth sintió que lo tragaba un volcán.

-Lo siento...no...no quise incomodarla...

-¡Encuentra al dueño de ese objeto y sal de este mundo. El Heraldo sigue vivo y nos destruirá a todos!.-de pronto, Lahvraz se desplomó en su silla casi como si un rayo la hubiera fulminado y no se movió.

-¿Lahvraz? ¡Lahvraz!.- exclamó Seth asustado.

Lea trató de moverla con cuidado pero la anciana yacía inerte en su lugar. Estaba muerta.

¡Amigos! Veo que a muchos de ustedes les está gustando la historia. Si es así, comenten, eso me motiva mucho a seguir construyéndola. Dime que piensas de la historia, porqué te llamó la atención, qué opinas de los personajes, si hay algo que agregarías o mejorarías.


	7. Chapter 7

Se deslizó por la puerta como un gato. Ágil y decisivamente.

Percibió un olor a velas recién apagadas, nada se veía en la oscuridad, y aunque estaba acostumbrado a moverse en ella, la sombra que dominaba en todo el castillo impedía que su visión llegara más lejos, pero no entorpecía ni sus movimientos ni detenía su propósito.

Cuando llegó a la habitación real, encontró a Zelda durmiendo profundamente. Se acercó con cuidado, poco a poco, para no despertarla.

Se veía muy reducida por la enfermedad, había bajado de peso y se veía mayor de lo que era, incluso pudo divisar entre las sombras su rostro pálido encima de la almohada, no por ello menos inocente y hermoso que de costumbre.

Ya no recordaba la última vez que la había visto. Sus recuerdos oscuros se perdían en las arenas del Tiempo.

Se acercó más hasta quedar junto a ella a lado de su cama y percibió un dulce perfume de rosas. Era un aroma dulce y suave. Un olor a mujer.

De pronto ella abrió los ojos y lo vió: su salvador, en quien siempre había confiado y esperado.

-¡Llegaste!.- exclamó Zelda en un hilo de voz.-¡por fin estás aquí!

Él se acercó con cuidado a la princesa y ella, con las escasísimas fuerzas que le quedaban aún, se esforzó por extender los brazos esperando a que la tomara, pero al no suceder así, se conformó con tomar su rostro entre sus manos.

Aunque débiles y temblorosas, él sintió como las suaves manos de la princesa lo alcanzaron. Parecían suaves rosas, pero no las tomó.

-Ya no te irás de mi lado...-dijo Zelda.-¿Verdad?

Él negó con la cabeza y al fin correspondió el abrazo.

-De alguna forma tú siempre estás aquí.-dijo ella quedamente en su oído.- siempre estás con _nosotros._

Él deslizó una mano abandonando la espalda de la enferma princesa y en la oscuridad plena tomó la empuñadura de su espada, desenvainándola poco a poco, sin hacer el mínimo ruído.

-¿Dormirás esta noche em el castillo?-preguntó ella.

Él asintió con la cabeza y siguió desenfundando su arma hasta que la tenía completa en su mano.

-Me alegro...-dijo ella con lágrimas que tocaron su rostro. Eran cálidas.

De pronto, y tomándo un impulso, tomó fuertemente la mano de la princesa y atravezó aquella que abrazaba con ternura, pero justo antes de sentir como el arma atravezaba el cuerpo, algo extraño pasó: sintió cómo algo Zelda se desvanecía en sus brazos y un resplandor iluminaba el cuarto concentrándose después en la palma de su mano izquierda: la Trifuerza de la Sabiduría era suya.

¡Amigos! Veo que a muchos de ustedes les está gustando la historia. Si es así, comenten, eso me motiva mucho a seguir construyéndola. Dime que piensas de la historia, porqué te llamó la atención, qué opinas de los personajes, si hay algo que agregarías o mejorarías.

Tengo pensado escribir episodios nuevos cada semana, pero también quiero corregir los episodios que ya publiqué, así que, si por pura suerte la vuelves a leer, vas a encontrar nuevos y ricos detalles añadidos como sorpresa.


	8. Chapter 8

"¿Qué demonio sucedió?" se preguntaba Dark Link mientras buscaba a su alrededor algún rastro de la princesa Zelda. Tomó su espada y se acercó a la ventana para verificar si podía hallar algún resto de sangre prueba del homicidio. Nada. La hoja de su arma resplandecía limpia con la luz de la luna.

Dark Link estuvo a punto de dar una patada en el suelo al ver que su misión había fallado, pero algo en su mano lo hizo retroceder, un brillo extraño que provenía del dorso de su puño izquierdo en forma de triángulo.

Una sonrisa se esbozó en su rostro...La Trifuerza de la Sabiduría.

Dark Link levantó su mano para contemplarla mejor. Ahora que esta reliquia era suya, ¿porqué tendría que entregársela a Ganondorf?. No sólo había hecho él sólo el "trabajo sucio" sino que ni siquiera, después de años de fiel servicio, ese imbécil le había llamado nunca por su nombre correcto: DARK LINK.

Era hora de hacerlo pagar. Ésa sería su venganza.

"Pobre idiota" pensó para sí "¡No me interesa si esa princesa murió o no! Hoy tengo la Trifuerza del poder, mañana será la del coraje, y después ¡la Gloria entera para mi!"

Blandiendo su nuevo tesoro, Dark Link se deslizó silenciosamente fuera del cuarto para entrar al salón donde se había reunído con su antiguo Señor. Tenía que despedírse, todavía estaba hambriento y no sólo de venganza...

—¡¿Zelda?! ¡¿Dónde está Zelda?! ¡La princesa no está!—exclamó Gareth blanco de horror. Juraría que hace unas horas yacía en su cama— ¡La princesa no está! ¡Ayúdenme a buscarla!—gritó Gareth despertando a todos los sirvientes y tocando todas las puertas que encontraba a su paso.

Corría y gritaba desesperadamente, temblaba de miedo de tan sólo pensar que algo le hubiera sucedido.

—¡Gareth!—se oyó la voz del Rey saliéndo eufórico de sus aposentos—¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí?

El Gerudo paró en seco y sintió como si una piedra le aplastara el estómago. ¿Cómo diablo iba a hacerle frente al rey? ¿Cómo le iba a explicar que su hija no estaba en su cuarto? Él, Gareth ¡su protector y hombre de confianza! Por primera vez en mucho tiempo tuvo miedo, un miedo atroz a perder su vida.

—Majestad...—susurró Gareth con nerviosismo—temo que...—tartamudeó mientras giraba sobre sus talones para enfrentar al rey—Zelda...no está.

—¿¡Cómo que no está!? ¡Explíquese!-exclamó el rey sacudiéndo la vela que portaba en su mano derecha con furia y confusión.

—Esta noche pasé por su cuarto y...no la encontré...¡Pero ya la estamos buscando su Majestad!

—¡Zelda! ¡Mi hija!.—al oír la noticia, el Rey corrió en busca del cuarto de la princesa, empujándo a Gareth y a todo aquel que se interpusiera en su camino. Entró dando tumbos e iluminó el cuarto con la vela. Al ver que su hija no estaba en su cama, abrió los ojos y bajó la cabeza en silencio. Temía lo peor.

Un incómodo y extraño vacío inundó a todos los sirvientes que contemplaron el dolor del monarca. Nadie habló.

—¡Búsquenla!—habló el Rey por fin después de un largo rato— ¡Búsquenla y no se detengan hasta encontrárla! Revísen cada mazmorra, debajo de cada piedra, detrás de cada puerta, ¡Zelda tiene que aparecer antes de que amanezca!

Todos acataron la orden y buscaron hasta que ya no les quedaron más fuerzas.

Gareth no fue la excepción. Buscó e inspeccionó cada cámara e incluso en los escondites que Zelda usaba al jugar de niña. Pero no hayó a la princesa. Pensaba lo que todos creyeron: alguien o algo la había secuestrado.

Casi al final de aquella noche, en uno de sus tantos recorridos por el palacio, el hombre del desierto encontró una puerta que llamó su atención. Una que daba a una habitación a la que jamás había entrado o por lo menos no recordaba en aquel instante.

Jaló de la aldaba e ingresó... la puerta estaba abierta.

En su interior encontró sólo un trono de piel negra y al ver la pared, Gareth quedó paralizado de horror:

17 palabras escrítas con sangre fresca escurriendo en la pared:

"Mi misión terminó aquí Gran Rey de las Tinieblas. Se despide su más fiel sirviente.

-**Dark Link**"

Debajo de aquel horroroso mensaje, yacía el cuerpo deshecho y abierto de un soldado del rey.

¡Amigos! Veo que a muchos de ustedes les está gustando la historia. Si es así, comenten, eso me motiva mucho a seguir construyéndola. Dime que piensas de la historia, porqué te llamó la atención, qué opinas de los personajes, si hay algo que agregarías o mejorarías.


	9. Chapter 9

Lea y Seth caminaron sin un rumbo fijo por varias horas alrededor de la plaza de la villa. Confundidos, desesperados y hasta asustados, no habían podido obtener casi nada de información al visitar a la anciana Gerudo. Ella tenía razón, lo que les dijo no fue de ayuda, sólo les hizo sentir la verdadera gravedad del asunto.

-Espero que nadie nos pregunte nada a cerca de la anciana-dijo Seth sonriendo con amargura-no sabría cómo explicarlo.

-No te preocupes más por eso, ahora tenemos una prioridad, debemos encontrar a alguien que tenga una conexión con este objeto.-Lea sacó el reloj del bolsillo de su saco mostrándoselo.

-¿Cómo?¿Estás más preocupada por eso que por encontrar al que asesinó a Zelda?-preguntó Seth muy sorprendido.

-Oíste a la anciana, si no lo hacemos algo malo pasará, además, si es verdad lo que dices, ya no podemos hacer nada por ella ¡ahora tenemos un reino entero que salvar!

Seth no daba crédito a las palabras de Lea. Por un momento la admiración que se reflejaba en sus ojos se apagó y fue sustituída por enojo.

-¿Estás consciente de que aquel hombre fue capaz de matar a la portadora de la Trifuerza de la Sabiduría y está suelto por ahí?-preguntó Seth poniéndosele a Lea enfrente para bloquearle el paso.

Pero ella lo miró con calma, suspiró y respondió:

-Lo sé.

-¿Entonces? ¿No te parece que lo más lógico es ir a buscarlo y acabar con él?

-Entiéndeme por favor Seth-Lea se arrodilló para quedar a la altura del chico y puso su mano en su hombro-Esto no quiere decir que me haya olvidado de ella, pero este objeto es una bomba de tiempo y miles de vidas están en juego. Estoy segura de que Zelda pensaría lo mismo que yo, su pueblo y su gente le importaban más.

Seth desvió la mirada hacia otro lado con molestia.

-No puedo creer lo fácil que te olvidas de la persona que te dió un destino.-el niño dió un paso atrás apartándose de Lea.-Muy bien, haz lo que te parezca mejor pero a partir de aquí nuestros caminos se separan. Buena suerte..."heroína".

Lea vió como Seth se daba la media vuelta decepcionado hacia el lado contrario. Por primera vez se sintió verdaderamente sola.

Tomó el reloj en ambas manos y después de mirarlo detenidamente siguió la dirección que la flecha apuntaba, se sorprendió al ver el camino que éste le reveló: el mercado del pueblo.

No tardó mucho en comprender el mensaje que el reloj trataba de transmitir. Al adentrarse en aquel espacio, vió cómo la gente se acercaba a los vendedores no sólo para vender, sino para informarse de aquello que pretendían ofrecer.

No habían pasado ni 5 minutos de recorrido por el mercado cuando Lea oyó una voz que la llamaba:

-¿Es a caso el símbolo del Crepúsculo lo que traes ahí?-preguntó una mujer comerciante. Al acercase, no podía ver su cara porque la tapaba un velo naranja, pero por su voz podía calcularle entre unos 40 o 50 años de edad.

-¿Usted podría decírme de dónde proviene este reloj?-preguntó Lea mostrándole el objeto.

-Eso depende...tal vez podría sólo si me lo acercas más...a ver...-Lea no quería soltárle la reliquia, pero la mujer no hablaba forzándole a dárselo.

-Por favor...con cuidado-Lea no le quitaba los ojos de encima mientras la mujer examinaba el artículo. Le daba vueltas y abría sus compartimientos con gran dominio como si ya lo conociera en su totalidad.

-Veo que este reloj es más antiguo que esta isla...definitivamente su valor es incalculable...pero tiene un oscuro secreto.

-¿Cuál es?

-Si quieres saberlo deberás pagarme 50 rupias-sentenció la mujer.

Lea se sintió en verdaderos aprietos cuando urgó en el bolsillo de su saco para ver que el dinero con el que contaba no sólo no tenia un valor real en aquel lugar, sino que tampoco en el suyo.

-Sólo tengo esto.-mostró Lea colocando todo el dinero que tenía en la mesa.

-¿Qué es eso? ¡Esto no me sirve! ¿Es lo único que tienes?

-Sí, lo siento...

-¡Niña Tonta! ¡Ya te dije demasiado y tendrás que pagarme con algo!-dicho esto, aquella mujer guardó el reloj en su bolsillo y se dió la media vuelta.

-¡Oiga! ¡Devuélvamelo! ¡Eso es mío!- exclamó Lea tratando de tomar por detrás las ropas de aquella mujer, pero esta se soltó con facilidad y desapareció tras las cortinas detrás de la mesa. Un minuto después, una ráfaga de polvo se levantó del suelo y Lea oyó el relincho de un caballo. La mujer escapaba con esa bomba de tiempo en sus manos ¡tenía que alcanzarla!

Lea vió a su alrededor y divisó el puesto de un mercader de caballos y cómo pudo (o más bien dicho, lo mejor que pudo recordar) subió a uno color blanco y emprendió la marcha dejando detrás al frenético mercader que le gritaba varias palabras que seguro no querrás escuchar.

¡Amigos! Como hoy es sábado, aquí está una nueva entrega.

Muchas gracias y un beso zeldero!


	10. Chapter 10

El puño de Ganondorf se estrelló estrepitosamente en la pared ensangrentada haciendo temblar toda la habitación, con ello, las palabras que había escrito Dark Link perdieron total sentido.

El Gerudo se quedó inmóvil con el brazo pegado al muro y la cabeza agachada por largo rato, en silencio, pensando en la manera más brutal de causarle dolor a su antiguo sirviente. Hasta que un risa macabra salió desde lo más profundo de su estómago, primero casi inaudible, luego en una carcajada demencial.

-¡Dark Link! ¡Pero que estúpido eres! ¿Te olvidas de que sigo portando la Trifuerza del Poder?-se incorporó frente al muro y dió un pisotón estrellando el cráneo del soldado que yacía a sus pies.

La furia y el deseo de venganza hicieron arder su espíritu. El siguiente paso sería dar con su paradero, arrancarle ambos ojos y hervir su cabeza en aceite.

Si Dark Link no quería regresar, él se encargaría ir por él y mantenerlo vivo por siempre a su lado...claro, atándolo a su caballo para arrastrarlo como el maldito gusano que siempre fue. Una vez muerto, usaría su magia para mantener su espíritu en una forma física y seguirle torturando a placer.

Mientras pensaba en esto, sintió como la sangre que había tocado en la pared escurría entre sus dedos, una linda sensación líquida que lo tranquilizaba.

"Viejos tiempos" pensó para sí relamiéndolos con dulce placer, saboreándo el gusto metálico de su mano.

Con el pretexto de ir a buscar a Zelda, se daría a la tarea de encontrar a Dark Link para reclamar lo que por derecho era suyo, la Trifuerza de la Sabiduria. Después iría personalmente por la heroína del Tiempo _donde sus fuerzas no tienen potencia ni valor_ para así obtener Las Tres Fuerzas al fin.

Había sido un acierto haberla quitado del camino por ahora.

Sus planes estaban saliendo mejor de lo que esperaba.

-¡Majestad! creo que no lograremos nada quedándonos aquí, ¡debemos salir a buscar a Zelda fuera del palacio!-Gareth se acercó al Rey.- ¡Es la único que nos queda!

-Si es lo que debemos hacer, que así sea. Enviaré una comisión a buscarla por todos los rincones de Hyrule si es necesario-ordenó el Rey visiblemente desmejorado a causa del desvelo de la noche anterior.

-Si me permite su Majestad, yo puedo hacerme cargo de esa comisión. Me aseguraré personalmente de que no haya ningún rincón, casa o establo de Hyrule donde no se busque a la Princesa.

-Ve pues, ¡pero tráeme a mi hija de vuelta!

-¡Así será su Majestad! ¡no fallaré!-añadió Gareth haciendo una leve reverencia.

-Que ésta no sea la primera vez.

El Gerudo giró sobre sus talones para darse la media vuelta y una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en sus labios.

"Espero que conserve bien su recuerdo, porque es lo único que ha quedado de ella" una sombra oscura reía dentro de Gareth, un demonio bien conocido por el nombre de_ Ganondorf._

Amigos, como pueden ver Ganondorf y Gareth son la misma persona, pero...¿qué los une y los diferencia? descúbranlo en los siguientes episodios. Si te gusta la historia comentame, eso me motiva a seguir escribiéndola.


	11. Chapter 11

La persecución con la ladrona condujo a Lea hacia unas ruinas muy cerca de un bosque. Tan pronto llegó, desmontó su caballó y entró apresuradamente.

El edificio parecía ser un antiguo palacio de más de 200 años de antigüedad...quizá muchos más. Se sostenía a más de 200 metros sobre el piso con dos torres de piedra a cada lado, en otros tiempos quizá tendría vigilantes que protegieran su entrada. Por dentro se encontraba una gran sala carcomida por la hiedra, abandonada por el tiempo y por lo tanto, oscura como boca de lobo.

Cerca de la entrada encontró tirados unos trozos de madera. Tomó algunos de ellos y raspándolos unos contra otros prendió fuego, apartando uno para usarlo como antorcha y así buscar a la mujer.

"Seguro está escondida en algún rincón de este lugar" pensó para sí agitando la flama de un lado a otro.

Pero en una pared del fondo, un grabado llamó su atención. Sosteniendo el fuego en lo alto, divisó lo que parecía ser una ballena alada, un búho con dos ojos muy abiertos que daban la impresión de querer advertírle de algo y un texto arriba de ambas figuras que Lea no podía interpretar.

Estaba segura de que nunca había visto esas imágenes, pero algo en ellas le provocaba un sentimiento de familiaridad y nostalgia...casi como un Deja-Vú. Sin quererlo, Lea cerró los ojos por un breve instante y al hacerlo algo extraño sucedió.

Vió una imagen proyectada en su mente que poco a poco se fue haciendo más y más clara, hasta que se sintió tan tangible y real como una escena de teatro. Se veía a sí misma ascendiendo paso a paso por una escalera que dirigía hacia el cielo, infinita.

Al ver hacia abajo las nubes habían quedado muy atrás, y al subir el último escalón, escuchó un extraño sonido parecido al canto de una ballena.

Una criatura similar a una gigantesco cetáceo alado navegaba en el cielo azul. Desde abajo, se podía divisar el resplandeciente brillo plateado de algunas de sus escamas, mientras que otras lucían todos los colores del universo: morados, dorados, verdes, azules...y muchos más tonos que Lea no podía nombrar ya que nunca en su vida los había visto. Era como ver el espíritu de un arcoiris bailar con el viento.

Entonces lo sintió. Lea comenzaba a recordar.

—Te conozco, ¿verdad?—.La joven asustada, se llevó una mano a la boca ahogando un grito. La voz que procedía de su propia garganta no era su voz, parecía la de otra persona ya que era más grave que la suya. De inmediato vió sus manos, sintió su pecho, incluso tocó su cara...pero su cuerpo era otro, éra más el de un hombre que el de una mujer. Pronto, la sensación de no sentirse ella misma la despertó de inmediato del ensueño.

Al instante se encontró de regreso en las ruinas de la isla Koholint con la mente hecha un remolino de extraños recuerdos..una niña que cantaba y jugaba con animales, un zorro, una bruja, un príncipe ...el pez del viento...

—¿Lea? ¿Eres tú?.—se oyó la voz de una mujer haciendo eco desde la entrada del palacio.

—¿Quién está ahí? -preguntó Lea tomando una postura de alerta.

—¡Lea! ¡soy yo! ¡Windell! ¡la madre de Seth!.—exclamó alguien desde el arco de la puerta. Sólo podía divisar una silueta a contraluz.

—¿La madre de Seth?—se preguntó Lea entrecerrando los ojos, extrañada y aún aturdida por la visión.

—¡Sí!—poco a poco la mujer se fue acercando hasta hacerse visible dentro del recinto.—Es una verdadera suerte que te haya encontrado aquí. ¿Has visto a Seth? —Windell era una joven mujer de mediana edad, pelirroja como su hijo. Vestía a la usanza de muchos habitantes de Hyrule y Koholint, una falda azul y una blusa de algodón sencillos. Lea la recordó al instante, no había cambiado nada desde la última vez que la vió.

Al escuchar su pregunta la joven se sintió culpable por un breve instante, la verdad es que no tenía ni la menor idea de dónde había ido Seth. ¡ Y cómo odiaba el hecho de encontrarse en ese aprieto! ¡Tenía prisa y quería encontrar el reloj lo más rápido posible! El tiempo que pasó Seth con ella no la hacia su nana...aunque por otro lado, comprendía la preocupación de su madre.

—Lo siento mucho, no sé dónde está—dijo apenada.

—Lea, por favor, ¡tienes que ayudárme a buscarlo!—rogó la mujer angustiada.

De nuevo algo más urgente parecía querer desviarla de su objetivo principal. Pero esta vez no haría concesiones. ¡Basta! era el momento de ir a buscar a su amigo. El reloj y Zelda tendrían que esperar un poco más. Esta vez, no quería volver a perder a Seth.

Windell y Lea salieron del palacio y se internaron en el bosque que lo rodeaba y que dirigía hacia la Villa Mabe, por donde habían venido.

Durante el camino, Windell ayudó a Lea a abrirse paso entre los matorrales espesos. Ella lo agradeció, pues la forma en la que iba vestida no ayudaba en nada a moverse en el bosque: un saco y un pantalón de lana negros.

—No sé a dónde pudo haber ido ese niño, sólo salí unos momentos de casa y cuando regresé no estaba, supuse que se había ido a jugar con algún amigo, pero ya se tardó demasiado.—dijo Windell mientras ayudaba a Lea a abrir camino cortando la maleza del bosque con una daga.

—Siento mucho el no haberle avisado, Seth y yo salímos a hablar con Lahvraz.

—¿Lahvraz? ¿a qué fueron con esa anciana?—preguntó la madre visiblemente interesada voltéando a ver a la joven.

—Fuimos a preguntarle algo a cerca de un objeto que encontré...nada importante—musitó Lea caminando detrás de la mujer

—Vamos.. ¡nadie visita a Lahvraz por algo sin importancia!...¿puedo saber de qué se trata?

Por alguna razón Lea no tenía muchas ganas de platicar. Windell y su esposo habían sido muy buenos con ella cuando la recibieron en su casa la primera vez hace 7 años, se supone que debería tener confianza con ellos, después de todo eran personas amables, pero ¿por qué no sentía ganas de contarle nada? Tal vez había pasado mucho tiempo desde que no la veía... y se había perdido un poco la "conexión". Sí, debía ser eso.

—En mi camino a Koholint, encontré un viejo reloj y Seth me dijo que lo mejor era ir a preguntarle a Lahvraz para que nos dijera algo más a cerca de él. Sólo es eso.—dijo Lea esforzándose por platicar.

—¿Y cómo éra ese reloj?

—Pues...no tenía nada en especial...nos dijo que estaba relacionado con algo de un "crepúsculo" o algo así, la verdad la anciana no pudo decirnos mucho a cerca de él. Pero alguien me lo robó y ahora estoy buscándolo.

A pesar de avocarse a cortar la maleza del camino, Windell escuchaba con atención a Lea.

—¿Dices que encontraste ese reloj en algún lado?

—Sí—asintió Lea.

—Bueno, si es así, ¿entonces porqué molestarse? Quiero decir, si ese objeto no es tuyo, quizá no debas buscarlo.

—No lo sé...supongo que cuando lo encuentre se lo devolveré a su dueño. No pretendo quedármelo.

—No me refería a eso, ¿no crees que es obligación del dueño buscarlo y no tuya? después de todo no es _tu_ reloj.—sugirió Windell haciéndo a un lado unas lianas.

—No estoy muy segura...creo que si tuve algo que no era mío, debo hayar a su dueño. Y si lo perdí, es mi obligación buscarlo y dárselo como lo encontré.

—Pero...¿has pensado en que aquella mujer que te lo quitó pudo haber sido su dueña verdadera?—preguntó Windell concentrada en abrir el paso.

—No creo...eso no es lo que...—.Lea paró en seco. Nunca había mencionado nada de una mujer. ¿Cómo es que Windell lo sabía?

Lea retrocedió. Algo no estaba del todo bien.

De pronto, al voltear, vió cómo la mujer la veía de frente por primera vez. Por alguna razón no había notado que sus ojos azules -iguales a los de Seth -eran fríos y no expresaban ninguna emoción. Pronto Lea se percató de que la supuesta angustia que pareció haber expresado por su hijo había sido reflejada exclusivamente por su voz, pero no por su semblante, parecía como si todo ese tiempo la mujer hubiera estado fingiendo.

Windell sólo se quedó parada y no dijo nada como si aún siguiera esperando su respuesta. De pronto, una sonrisa cruzó su cara. Pero más que una sonrisa, era una mueca que no expresaba ni felicidad ni malicia. Era como un robot.

De repente, la mujer se movió hacia Lea a una velocidad de vértigo y la tomó por el cuello en una llave cortándole la respiración.

—Muchas gracias...me has sido muy útil, pero no creas que te dejaré ir tan fácilmente.

Lea sintió que se ahogaba. Desesperada, trató de soltarse pero le era imposible, la mujer la tenía agarrada de forma tal que no le permitía moverse.

—El Señor siempre ha dicho que las pesadillas no servimos de mucho, pero yo le demostraré que podemos ser más eficaces de lo que cree—dijo la mujer sin soltarla con su tono de voz muerto. Si el hielo o el metal tuvieran una voz, sin duda sería como esa.

—¿O tú qué crees? —preguntó la mujer mostrándole el reloj que tanto había buscado con su otra mano.

"¡El reloj!...¡tú me lo quitaste!..¿Señor?... ¿se refiere a Ganondorf?... ¿cómo que las pesadillas?" pensaba la joven con dificultad.

Lea sentía como si sus pulmones estuvieran llenos de algodón. Su cuerpo se dormía a pedazos rápidamente precedido por un hormigueo intenso. Primero, dejó de sentir sus piernas, luego su abdomen, siguieron sus brazos...y finalmente sus pensamientos se apagaban, ¡ya no soportaba un segundo más sin respirar!

—Dicen que si mueres en un sueño, mueres en la vida real, ¿me pregunto si es verdad?—oyó la voz de Windell decir a lo lejos mientras su visión se nublaba y se tornaba en negro.

Con la poca consciencia que le quedaba, Lea alcanzó a escuchar la última frase.  
Esta mujer afirmaba ser una "pesadilla" y también mencionaba algo de morir en un sueño...eso significa que en realidad...¿ella estaba soñando? Imposible. Lea recordaba cómo había cruzado el espejo desde el baño de la oficina hasta llegar a Koholint perfectamente despierta. ¿O es que a caso se había quedado dormida en el trabajo sin darse cuenta? Suponiendo que esa teoría fuera cierta y ella estuviera soñando, entonces ni Hyrule estaba en peligro, ni Zelda había muerto. Y lo más importante, **ella no tendría porqué morir asfixiada. **Algo dentro de Lea se inclinó a creer en esta última opción.

Antes de caer en la inconsciencia, recordó algo útil: si sabes que estás dentro de un sueño, entonces puedes controlar lo que pasa en él. Es así como muchos soñadores vívidos lograban levitar o tener algún super poder por las noches, ella misma lo había experimentado antes muchas veces. Esa sensación de poder hacer cualquier cosa que precede justamente al momento en el que despiertas. Ahora le tocaba a ella. El sueño estaba a punto de terminar.

Abrió los ojos y comenzó a respirar con normalidad, apartó el brazo de aquella mujer fácilmente y tomó una espada que creó en ese momento con el poder de su mente.

—¡Anda! ¡pelea conmigo!—exclamó valientemente como si nada hubiera ocurrido antes.

La mujer hizo una mueca sonriente de nuevo, brincó por el aire y se transformó en una enorme bestia. Era parecida a un jabalí pero de un tamaño desproporcionado que poseía unos colmillos tan grandes como su espada. Al oír esa frase, rió con un sonido cavernoso.

—Te daré una oportunidad...si logras escapar, te dejaré vivir.

Lea sabía que tenía una ventaja al saberse soñando pero tampoco querría arriesgarse. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia el bosque que dirigía hacia la villa. Corrió hasta que ya no sintió sus piernas. Y en efecto, durante todo el camino sintió como si tuviera dos pesados yunques atados a sus tobillos impidiéndole la huida. El miedo la apresaba otra vez.

—¿Porqué no puedo correr? ¿Qué me sucede? ¿y si...este no fuera mi sueño? ¿y si... éste es el sueño de alguien más?— Lea sintió una angustia muy profunda. Si esto era verdad, entonces no podría controlar lo que sucedía, no podría escapar de su destino y aún peor, si la persona que la soñaba despertaba, ¡ella desaparecería! Tal vez lo que había sucedido hace algunos momentos había sido obra de la casualidad o lo había creado la mente del durmiente que la soñaba a ella y a aquella bestia...

Oyó al animal que ya venía por detrás suyo pisándole los talones. Era claro que no podía moverse y no sabía qué hacer. Sintió su corazón latiendo con fuerza en su pecho, estaba desesperada y el nacimiento de otra pregunta terminó por casi aniquilar sus pocas esperanzas: "¿Y si esto es real? ¿Y si no estoy soñando?"

Cayó al suelo y sin pensarlo demasiado, se escondió detrás de unos arbustos, pero fue inútil, la bestia jamás la perdió de vista.

Trató de pellizcarse, trató de causarse algún dolor para ver si despertaba de aquel horrible sueño, pero no funcionó. Nada de lo que intentara hacer resultaba. Tenía tres posibilidades: la primera es que alguien quería mantenerla dormida y encerrada en su sueño. La segunda; alguien o algo la había metido en el sueño de otra persona. Y la tercera: esto no era un sueño y si moría aquí, sería para siempre. Su mente se arremolinaba en terror, confusión y desesperación pero tenía que hacer algo, debía arriesgarse o rendirse. Era hora de arrojarse a probar. Morir o despertar. No había vuelta atrás.

La joven salió de entre los arbustos y sintiendo el corazón en la garganta latiendo a toda prisa, se paró delante del monstruo y tiró su espada al suelo.

—Adelante, ¡házlo si eres tan valiente!.—exclamó Lea extendiendo los brazos. La bestia estaba tan cerca de ella que podía verse reflejada en sus húmedos y diminutos ojos rojos.

—¿Quieres morir?—bufó la bestia.

—¡Házlo ya!—gritó Lea con todas sus fuerzas y cerrando los ojos fuertemente.

La bestia se echó para adelante atravesando a Lea con sus colmillos.

Amigos, Esto fue solo la punta del iceberg **¡La historia de Lea continúa! ¿cómo?**

¡No se olviden de comentar qué les pareció y visitarme todos los sábados para un nuevo episodio!

Si quieres saber más a cerca de mi historia, los personajes, y de Zelda, dale Like a mi Página en Facebook "La Leyenda de Lea" leyendadelea

Un beso Zeldero...


	12. Chapter 12

El rey Ulphen se revolvía en su cama sin poder dormir. La búsqueda de Zelda no había dado resultados y ya habían pasado dos días desde que había enviado a Gareth para encontrarla. Inquieto, se paró de su cama y abrió la puerta en busca de un poco de aire fresco y un vaso de agua.

Pero al salir, notó que una niebla negruzca y espesa devoraba el pasillo, acompañada de un frío gélido. No había notado que a sus espaldas, dos ojos rojos acechaban muy cerca observándolo, esperando el momento adecuado para salir, hasta que, de pronto, escuchó la voz de un eco llamándolo por su nombre.

-Ulphen.

-¿Quién es?-preguntó el Rey mirándo a lo largo del pasillo para buscar la procedencia de la voz.

Detrás de él poco a poco la niebla se fue materializándo en una figura casi humana.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos Ulphen.-susurró al oído del rey un ser oscuro haciéndolo voltear brúscamente.

-¿Dark Link? Pe-pero...¿cómo es posible?¿tu...tú aquí?.-el Rey tartamudeaba con nerviosismo.

-¿Qué sucede Ulphen? ¿Así es como saludas a un viejo amigo? ¿No te da gusto verme?

El Rey se quedó clavado en la alfombra del pasillo. Para el monarca, Dark Link parecía casi el mismísimo demonio en persona.

-¿Qué-qué es lo que qui-quieres?

Dark Link rió, sabía que siempre lo había tenido en su puño desde hacia ya mucho tiempo y algún día le iba a servir de algo. Gozaba verlo sufrir. Se cruzó de brazos y le habló:

-Relájate, sólo vengo a hacer un trato sabes, como "socios".

El Rey lo miró con desconfianza y terror.

-Dime, ¿Es cierto lo que he escuchado? ¿Zelda está perdida?.-preguntó la sombra.

Ulphen resopló mirando hacia otro lado con tristeza.

-Como me lo imaginaba...parece que he llegado en el mejor momento. Yo puedo ayudarte.

-¿Porque aceptaría tu ayuda?.-preguntó el Rey entrecerrando los ojos, desconfiado.

-Simple. Porque tus hombres no han conseguido encontrarla...¿o sí?

El Rey permaneció en silenció desviando la mirada.

-Sé honesto, dos días es demasiado, sólo estás perdiendo tu tiempo...si quieres encontrar a Zelda tendrás que hacer un trato conmigo, yo sé cómo encontrarla.

El Rey miraba a Dark Link con desconfianza...

-¿Para qué quieres ayudarme? ¿Cómo sé que no es un sucio juego para engañarme?

-Porque haremos un pacto, si yo te ayudo a buscar a Zelda, tu me darás algo a cambio y así ambos nos beneficiaremos..-susurraba Dark Link mientras caminaba en círculos observándo a Ulphen. Parecía más bien un lobo acorralándo a su presa.

-¿Qué quieres a cambio?

Dark Link se detuvo y esbozó una oscura sonrisa, la ambición le hacia vibrar...

-Quiero que destierres a Gareth de Hyrule.

El Rey Ulphen abrió los ojos desmezuradamente y palideció...

-No...¡no puedo hacer tal cosa!-dijo sorprendido.

-¿Entonces no te interesa lo que le pase a tu hija?

-No...pero sabes que no puedo dejar ir a Gareth, jamás podría hacerle eso a mi...

Dark Link rió...

-¿A tu hijo? pues me temo que tendrás que elegir...¡sería una pena que todos se enteraran de tu secreto!

Ulphen bajó la mirada, ¿porque había dejado que supiera de su pasado?

Gareth recorrió por enésima vez la primera calle en la que había buscado pero no había ningún rastro de Zelda, incluso con la ayuda de los soldados que lo acompañaban simplemente era imposible hayar a la princesa...se sentía frutrado. No quería fallarle al rey, no de esa manera.

El hombre Gerudo recorrió por última vez el callejón a caballo, cabisbajo, cansado y sudoroso. Ya comenzaba a llover y eso provocaba que su armadura pesara el doble.

Estuvo a punto de dar la media vuelta cuando de pronto, una vieja casa llamó su atención. Era a penas una destartalada cabaña abandonada por el tiempo. Gareth apartó los lacios mechones rojos que le mojaban su rostro para poder verla mejor...sí, era esa casa, no podía equivocarse.

Desmontó y entró en ella.

Un remolino de recuerdos inundaron sus ojos. No era un lugar lujoso, ni grande, simplemente y era único, al menos para él.

La última vez que había entrado a aquella cabaña había sido un niño de a penas 12 años, y era curioso que ahora, cuando regresaba convertido en el asistente de la princesa y el ministro consejero del Rey, un joven Gerudo alto, fornido y hasta apuesto, casi no cupiera en la pequeña casa.

Cuendo entró estaba vacía, en ella solamente había una abertura como ventana que daba hacia el castillo, con un pedazo de tela que hace décadas habia sido una cortina...ventana de la cual, cuando fue niño, miró tantas veces, soñándo, imaginando, preguntándose tantas cosas...

Gareth se acercó nuevamente al agujero y cerró los ojos recibiendo la lluvia de afuera en la cara, refrescante, casi amigable...y se sintió nuevamente como aquel joven que preguntaba sin recibir respuestas.

Sus pensamientos viajaron lejos hasta llegar a su tierra natal: El Valle Gerudo, conocido como el pueblo sin ley. Una tierra desértica que había sido habitada sólo por mujeres, las mejores ladronas de todo Hyrule, enemigas y guerreras de temer. No sólo era conocido por ser el hogar de expertas en atracos, sino por ser la tierra natal del azote más terrible que el mundo había visto: Ganondorf.

Se decía que cada 100 años nacía un hombre en el pueblo Gerudo, y por lo tanto, era nombrado como su Rey. Ganondorf había sido uno de esos varones nacido uno en un millón, pero su nombre iba a ser recordado por siempre como el Señor de las Tinieblas. Poseedor de una magia y una fuerza incomparables, conquistó el reino de Hyrule, secuestró a la princesa e hizo invadir sus propias tierras por monstruos y bestias temibles.

Sin embargo, un joven conocido como "el Héroe del Tiempo" ayudado por la princesa Zelda, selló el alma de Ganondorf ...sin mencionar que aún en su mano izquierda quedaba el último atisbo de Poder...

Después de ello, todo Hyrule disfrutó de paz y prosperidad por 100 largos años...todos los pueblos gozaron de abundancia y felicidad excepto el Valle Gerudo. A pesar de que todos sabían que Ganondorf provenía de aquella tierra y que sus crímenes fueron imperdonables, nadie comprendía la ira con la que el Rey de Hyrule los masacró tan sólo por este hecho.

Por muchos años sus habitantes fueron víctimas de incontables abusos orquestados por el Rey de Hyrule: ataques armados, violaciones, robo de comida y de agua...incluso la imposición de dos duras leyes: el sacrificio de todo varón Gerudo y la prohibición de la enseñanza y práctica de la magia en toda modalidad.

La ira del rey fue tan sangrienta que bastó para exterminar a casi todas las familias que habitaban el Valle Gerudo. Por esto, las mujeres que sobrevivieron a las masacres de su tierra no tuvieron más opción que buscar refugio en otro lugar, mendigando y trabajando como esclavas en otras partes del reino.

Pasaron más de 50 años para que las antiguas habitantes del Valle Gerudo pudieran volver a gozar de algún derecho o propiedad. Y una de esas mujeres fue la madre de Gareth.

A pesar de su sencillez, Farion era una hermosa joven Gerudo. Trabajadora, y amable con todos. Durante su juventud tuvo la oportunidad de trabajar en las cocinas del palacio siendo amiga y buena compañera de todas las sirvientas. Hasta que un día, el destino o la debilidad moral del rey la hicieron caer.

Una noche el rey la vió trabajando hasta muy tarde limpiándo la cocina y dicen que, en un arrebato de locura, la tomó para sí.

Durante varios días la joven no quería volver al palacio ni encontrarse nuevamente con aquel cerdo dictador que le había arrebatado su dignidad. Pero no tenía opción. La protección y el techo que la familia real les brindaba no podía conseguírlo en ningún otro lugar.

No le fue nada fácil ocultar su embarazo, y en tanto pudo, Farion trataba de evitar cualquier pregunta que la hiciera develar su secreto.

Pero a los 4 meses tuvo que dejar de asistir a palacio, pues ya no podía seguir trabajando al mismo ritmo ni mucho menos acultarlo.

Dicen que la joven tomó las pocas pertenencias que le quedaban y salió de las puertas del palacio lo más lejos que pudo para dar a luz donde nadie la pudiera juzgar. Cual habrá sido su sorpresa cuando lo que vió en sus brazos era un varón Gerudo...

Ella estaba consciente de la dura ley impuesta a su pueblo, y sabía que su hijo sería su principal objeto. Por ello, consiguió un poco de pintura en polvo y colocó un poco en la carita de su bebé para camuflar su color, aunque en su corazón sabía que no serviría de mucho. Su niño tendría que crecer y ver el mundo alguna vez.

La joven madre nunca quizo separarse de su niño y buscó un trabajo que le permitiera tenerlo a su lado, y quizo la fortuna que encontrara un hombre que fabricaba y limpiaba los órganos del palacio. La contrató de inmediato y comenzaron a trabajar juntos. Aunque no era un empleo sencillo, ahora podía comprar lo necesario para vivir.

Tres largos años la joven Gerudo trabajó para él. Un hombre amable de mediana edad que amaba la música y ayudaba a otros. Quizá su vida hubiera sido un poco más sencilla si nadie hubiera descubierto y delatado a Farion ante el rey por esconder a un varón Gerudo en su casa...tal vez su vida hubiera sido perfecta si el rey, al enterarse, no hubiera enviado soldados para matarla a ella y al niño.

Aquella noche, a sabiendas de que la buscában, no tuvo más opción que darle a aquel gentil hombre su hijo para esconderlo, por fortuna, el afecto que le tenía a ella y a su hijo le hicieron prometer que lo cuidaría bien. Pero no pudo salvar a la madre de su destino. Esa noche los soldados la capturaron, la llevaron al palacio y le dieron muerte después de torturarla con crueldad por varios días.

Mientras tanto Gareth -pues así se llamó el niño- creció fuerte y felíz a lado de este hombre que lo había protegido. Vivió 12 años en aquella pequeña cabaña ayudándolo a limpiar y elaborar gigantescos instrumentos para el palacio. 12 largos años escondido en esa sencilla casa, tan sólo viendo las estrellas a través de la ventana, o a veces observándo con curiosidad el palacio que veía más allá de la colina sólo de noche -pues era el único momento en que se le permitía ver a través de la ventana-...preguntándose tantas cosas como ahora.

Gareth creció y aprendió todo lo que pudo rápidamente...incluso a tocar y componer varias piezas de música. Por alguna razón siempre tuvo una sensibilidad que le permitía hacerlo.

Por supuesto que Gareth no supo lo que había sufrido su madre ni todo cuanto había pasado con ella, para él simplemente había muerto protegiéndolo de algún malvado ladrón...o eso le había contado aquel hombre que solía fabricar órganos para el palacio y que hacia mucho había muerto ya.

Gareth regresó de sus recuerdos sin pasar por alto todos aquellos años que vivió como aprendiz de un brujo clandestino después de dejar la pequeña cabaña, los 5 años que pasó como esclavo, y por supuesto los 7 años de servicio en el palacio como protector de la princesa y posteriormente como ministro y hombre de confianza del rey Ulphen...un rey que practicamente había sido como un padre para él y que con tanta confianza lo había acogido en su palacio...retirando aquella ley que años antes se había impuesto a su pueblo para sacrificar a los varones Gerudo.

Gareth lo tenía en muy alta estima y sabía que no debía fallarle, ¡tenía que encontrar a Zelda!

El rey Ulphen miró a los ojos a Dark Link, y respondió con tristeza:

-Está bien...mañana Gareth no volverá a ver el sol en Hyrule.

**Hola amigos! Hoy como cada sábado les dejo un episodio. Les va gustando la historia? Escuchar sus opiniones me motiva mucho a seguir la historia.**

**Si te interesa saber más de este fanfic y quieres ser el primero en enterarte si hay nuevo capi búscame y sigueme en Facebook, estamos como "La Leyenda de Lea Comunidad" leyendadelea**

**Por cierto..me encantaría agradecerles a Lleir Labrada, AdahiBalam, MasterRed1, Shelyn_Stories, NaturalHarmoniaGropi, Mariellaasosaa, y David Acevedo por acompañarme en esta aventura! Gracias por sus comentarios y opiniones!**


	13. Chapter 13

Gareth caminaba con la cabeza hacia el suelo. Había sido atado para que no pudiera mover sus brazos y enganchado al caballo de un soldado. Lo guiaban hacia las afueras de Hyrule. Desde atrás el rey Ulphen, quien precidía la comitiva e iba montado en un corcel blanco, lo veía con tristeza desde atrás. Después de una larga caminata, por fin se detuvieron y el monarca alzó la voz para que todos lo escucharan.

-Por haber fracasado en cuidar a la princesa Zelda, a partir de ahora Gareth, ya no serás reconocido como hijo de Hyrule-Por orden mía y desición del consejo, tu destino será lejos de esta tierra. Si osares regresar, que las fuerzas de la Familia Real te tomen preso y que las Diosas se apiaden de tu alma.

Una fría llovizna comenzó a precipitarse sobre aquella tierra fronteriza que era un campo abandonado, más allá, tan sólo se encontraba el desierto Gerudo.

Uno de los ministros que a acompañaba al rey bajó de su caballo y se acercó al exhiliado portando una daga, con ella cortó la insignia de la familia real que Gareth portada en su pecho, símbolo de que había servido al rey. Un segundo hombre tomó el largo cabello de Gareth y lo cortó, pues se creía que el poseer pelo o barba eran símbolo de un hombre libre o reconocido, nada de lo cual era Gareth ahora. Y finalmente, un tercer soldado encapuchado tomó las riendas que sujetaban sus brazos y con una espada comenzó a cortarlas para dejarlo libre.

Se sentía humillado, confundido y muy dentro de sí sentía un coraje que no sabía cómo expresar. ¿Cómo era posible que el hombre que prácticamente habia sido un padre para él lo corriera como a un criminal? ¿Qué a caso no se había ganado su confianza a grado tal que le había encargado el cuidado de su propia hija? Se culpaba a sí mismo y se recriminaba por no haber podido cumplir su última tarea, la más importante de todas: encontrar a Zelda. Aunque quizás en el fondo tal vez nunca quizo hayarla, posiblemente en su interior algo se alegraba de que hubiera desaparecido... quizás un deseo oculto por hayarse lejos de aquel hombre y su hija gritaba por salir de su interior.

Sus ojos dorados brillaron en medio de la lluvia y se encontraron con aquellos del hombre que cortaba sus riendas. Una sonrisa macabra iluminó el rostro de aquel que ya no era Gareth. Entonces, dió la media vuelta para ver al rey y le dijo:

-¿Crees que me trago este cuento de que me exhilias sólo por no haber encontrado a tu hija? ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de que has hecho esto lejos de los ojos de tu gente para que no te juzguen como el rey injusto que siempre has sido? ¡En realidad me temes Ulphen! tiemblas pensando en el día en que yo, _el verdadero rey de los Gerudo_ los lleve a la guerra contra ti, la cual sabes que no podrás ganar.

Ulphen lo observaba con una mezcla de horror y miedo.

-¡Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a su Majestad! ¡Arrodíllate y píde perdón si aprecias tu vida!-exclamó un soldado a la derecha del monarca.

Pero el hombre del desierto soltó una carcajada y continuó hablando:

-Les prometo algo: nunca más volveré a arrodillarme ante nadie y mucho menos ante ti, un inútil que no pudo salvar ni a su propia hija.

El rey Ulphen ya no lo observaba con horror, ahora su mirada se transformó en rabia:

-Si tan bien la cuidabas, ¿porqué no pudiste salvarla?

Un brillo centelleó en los ojos del pelirrojo, una sonrisa cruzó sus labios y una risa atronadora hizo temblar su espíritu:

-¿Esque no te das cuenta Ulphen? ¡Fui YO...QUIEN...LA...MATÓ!

Justo en ese momento, cuando ya se había abandonado a una carcajada demencial, todos los soldados que acompañaban al rey desenvainaron sus espadas preparándose para acabar con él, excepto uno de ellos, el que sostenía la rienda que ataba sus manos. Éste empuñó su lanza protegiendo al exhiliado.

-¡Señor Ganondorf!-le susurró el soldado esperando órdenes.

-Acaba con los que quieras pero no toques a Ulphen.-le ordenó el pelirrojo al encapuchado.

Éste asintió y enfrentó a los soldados que ya venían a atacarlos. La pelea no duró mucho, ya que ninguno pudo hacerle frente a este soldado que los acribilló sin piedad pero sin el más mínimo esfuerzo.

Mientras esto sucedía, Ganondorf tomó una de las espadas que yacían en el suelo del campo de batalla y fue directo contra el el rey.

Ulphen asustado, urgió a su caballo y trató de alejarse lo más pronto que pudo del lugar, pero ya era demasiado tarde porque su adversario ya lo había alcanzado cortando las patas de su caballo para que no pudiera escapar. Con ello el animal dejó caer al jinete haciéndo que se estrellara en el piso con violencia.

-Es tu fin Ulphen. Aquí terminó tu "gran" reinado...-susurró Ganondorf.

El rey, yacia en la tierra aterrado, tratando de retroceder para escapar, pero sin éxito. Pues al ver a aquel que caminaba lentamente hacia él ya no estaba seguro de estar viendo a su hijo, sino más bien a una especie de deidad maligna, un dios de la muerte, cuya espada tenia su nombre y que disfrutaba verlo a punto de morir. Aunque nunca lo trató como a un hijo, ahora hubiera preferido haberlo exhiliado que verlo de esa forma...

Ganondorf tomó la cabeza de Ulphen con su enorme mano para impedir que se siguiera moviendo, y con su pie le presionó el estómago para evitar que escapara.

Un hombre debilitado y triste se veía reflejado en los ojos de aquel hijo que jamas sabrá quién fue su verdadero padre. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, el monarca le preguntó:

-¿Quién eres en verdad?

El hombre del desierto sonrió y finalmente contestó:

-¡Soy Ganondorf, el rey de Hyrule!

Y con ello, giró su espada y atravesó su corazón.

_La joven salió de entre los arbustos y sintiendo el corazón en la garganta latiendo a toda prisa, se paró delante del monstruo y tiró su espada al suelo._

_-Adelante, ¡házlo si eres tan valiente!.-exclamó Lea extendiendo los brazos. La bestia estaba tan cerca de ella que podía verse reflejada en sus húmedos y diminutos ojos rojos._

_-¿Quieres morir?-bufó la bestia._

_-¡Házlo ya!-gritó Lea con todas sus fuerzas y cerrando los ojos fuertemente._

_La bestia se echó para adelante atravesando a Lea con sus colmillos._

Sentía cómo dos enormes y afiladas espadas se enterraran en su estómago perforándolo todo. Ahogó un grito y se abandonó a la oscuridad.

Un extraño silencio comenzó a engullir todo su ser mientras el dolor iba cediendo poco a poco, ¿A caso estaba muriendo? Trató de abrir los ojos y comenzó a ver un resplandor blanco delante de ella que se aproximaba lentamente. Al inicio parecía una luciérnaga en medio de la noche, hasta que finalmente se transformó en un pequeño sol.

Luego, aquella lejana bola de luz trajo consigo un quedo sonido. Al inicio no distinguía su naturaleza, pero a medida que se acercaba se dió cuenta de que era una canción...

Lea trató de acercárse a la luz y el resplandor la cegó por completo. Por unos instántes creyó haber perdido el conocimiento.

Al abrir los ojos estuvo segura de que había muerto y que había llegado al paraíso: se encontraba rodeada de arboles de todo tipo, cuya sombra la cubrían. La iluminación en aquel lugar no parecía provenir de un sol, sino más bien de todas partes: de las flores, del pasto, de los árboles, de los pájaros, incluso de ella misma.

Después de inspeccionar su propio cuerpo y verificar que aún se encontraba completa, se percató de que aún seguía oyendo aquella extraña melodía que parecía provenir de todas y ninguna parte. Era más bien como un nocturnal, una canción que le transmitía un sentimiento melancólico, pero a la vez ocultaba un deseo de lucha.

Cuando aquella canción resonaba con mayor fuerza, una mano tocó suave pero firmemente su hombro. Casi la hizo saltar del susto, pues pensaba que se encontraba sola.

-Me alegro de que hayas llegado hasta aquí sana y salva.-le dijo una suave voz en hyliano.

No podía creer lo que veía: ahí parado frente a ella, se encontraba nada más ni nada menos que el salvador de Hyrule, el Héroe del Tiempo en persona: Link. Pero las gestas y los cantos que le habían dedicado generaciones de hylianos atrás no le hacían justicia a su verdadera presencia, pues decir que era sumamente apuesto sería poco: su rostro reflejaba una juventud inmortal, con dos ojos azules de mirada intensa pero que reflejaban una inmensa paz. Su cabello rubio brillaba con los rayos de luz, y sus ropas verde esmeralda parecían resplandecer etéreamente. En su mano sostenía una ocarina, de la cual, de seguro había provenído aquella melodía.

-Por fin tengo el gran honor de conocerte Lea. ¿Me acompañarías un momento por favor?-le dijo con amabilidad ofreciéndole una mano para ayudarla a ponerse en pie.

No sabía si era su imaginación o la lengua hyliana sonaba hermosa en sus labios, casi como si las palabras bailaran felices en un dulce canto. Lea incluso notó como de sus ropas provenía un delicado halo... ya no estaba segura de estar en presencia del héroe de leyenda o de una deidad, un ángel de la paz, tal vez...

-Antes que nada, déjame presentarme. Yo soy Link, el espíritu guardián de Hyrule. Me encargo de custodiar este reino ayudando a nuestras tres diosas, Din, Farore y Nayru. De ellas recibo sus mensajes y profesías para transmitirlos a la gente y protegerlos.

-¿Eres tú el Héroe del Tiempo?-preguntó Lea. Link sólo respondió con una hermosa sonrisa afable mientras caminaba a su lado.

-Me honra que hayas oido de mi. Pero no, yo ya no poseo ese titulo. Ahora ese honor lo lleva alguien más. Otro guerrero que ha tomado mi lugar en el destino de este mundo.

-Te refieres a...¿mi?-dijo Lea sonrojada. Link asintió.

-Verás Lea, hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte. Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, las diosas se reunieron en un consejo preocupadas por la gran catástrofe que se avecinaba nuevamente a nuestra tierra. En aquella reunión, acordaron enviar un nuevo guardián para combatir aquella oscuridad...pero decidieron que su alma debía ser única y más fuerte que la de ningún otro guerrero. Tras una larga discusión, las diosas se dieron cuenta que lo mejor era crear un espíritu valiente y vieron en el alma de una mujer, una esperanza.  
Pero una de las diosas no estaba muy convencida de aquella idea, por lo que propuso enviarla a un mundo distinto para probar su valor. Usando su poder, la hizo nacer en una lejana dimensión para que, eventualmente, ella llegara hasta Hyrule por sí sola, afrontando todos los obstáculos del camino.

Sin embargo, seguiría portando en su mano izquierda el símbolo infalible que la identificara como la elegida por las diosas. -Entonces Link tomó delicadamente la mano izquierda de Lea mostrándole el dorso de su mano. -Sin embargo-continuó aquel joven-también existe otra parte de la historia que debes saber. Aquella alma que las diosas eligieron tiene, como cualquier otro ser viviente, una sombra que debe vencer...

-¿Una sombra? ¿Cómo?

Link asintió.

-Como heroína, tu verdadera y única misión es encontrar esa sombra. Una vez que la alcances, debes conquistarla, no debes permitir que domine al mundo.

Lea estaba aún más confundida, miles de preguntas se agolpaban en su cabeza, gritándo por salir. Era el momento de preguntar.

-Pero...espera, yo...no comprendo nada. Primero...¿cómo es que llegué aquí? ¿Qué fue lo que me sucedió?

Link le sonrió una vez más y le explicó con paciencia.

-Te entiendo. Es difícil comprender todo lo que está pasándo. Pero no te preocupes, yo estoy aquí para ayudarte. Lo que has vivido ha sido sólo una pesadilla creada por un hombre que tú y yo conocemos muy bien, su único objetivo era mantenerte lejos de Hyrule y de sus planes.

-¿Y Zelda? ¿Qué le sucedió?

-Ella aún está con vida, pero ni siquiera las diosas saben dónde encontrárla...

-¿Cómo? Pero entonces... ¿Debo buscarla? ¿o qué se supone que debo hacer?

Lea pudo sentir, en los ojos de aquel espíritu, que comprendía su confusión y desesperación...algo en ellos le daba la tranquilidad que ella necesitaba encontrar.

-Lo primero y más importante, es volver a despertar el Espíritu del Coraje para que puedas combatir la oscuridad que se avecina. ¡Debes despertar como guerrera una vez más! Pero hay algo más, es posible que en tu camino encuentres a muchos que quieran ayudarte, pero también habrá quien intentará traicionarte. Debes estar muy alerta y escuchar a tu corazón en todo momento.

-Ya comprendo...-Lea comenzó a sentir una determinación que nunca creyó posible, nuevamente debería empuñar la espada.-

El antiguo héroe tomó su mano con fuerza, y mirándola fijamente le dijo.

-Por favor, no debes fallar, y en caso de que sientas que ya no puedes continuar, recuerda que nunca estarás sola. Yo te estaré vigilando y cuidándote.

Lea pudo ver que en aquellos pacíficos ojos azules se reflejaba una plena esperanza...en ella.

-Cuidate mucho.-dijo el espíritu antes de colocar la ocarina en sus labios y comenzar a tocar ese meláncolica música nuevamente.

Una luz azul rodeó a la heroína y entonces todo...se tornó en blanco.

-¿Usted cree que es buena idea?

-Por supuesto que sí...ahora que la heroína se encuentra indefenza en una tierra donde no puede levantar ni una espada, ¡Es el momento perfecto para atacar! -exclamó Ganondorf pateando emocionado uno de los cuerpos que yacía en el suelo.

El guerrero encapuchado torció los labios...

-¿Qué a caso no lo ves Pharoll? ¡Sin el rey ni Zelda tengo el camino libre para obtener lo que deseo! ¡Hoy es el día perfecto para salir a buscar las trifuerzas de la sabiduría y el coraje! -exclamaba Ganondorf lleno de excitación y felicidad.

-Es un excelente plan mi Señor, pero si me lo permite, creo que podría ser aún más sencillo y más rápido...

Ganondorf lo miró con curiosidad y bajó los brazos apagando su momento de gloria ideal.

-Te escucho.

-Por generaciones nuestra tribu ha trabajado para la familia real, a cambio de ese servicio hemos obtenido información de primera mano a cerca de la Trifuerza. Por ello, sé que los triángulos sagrados se "atraen", es decir...que funcionan como "imanes" atrayendo a sus portadores. ¿Porqué en vez de acabar con la heroína no la traemos hasta aquí usándola como señuelo para atraer a Dark Link? Si en verdad él adquirió la Trifuerza de la Sabiduría, la que tiene ella la atraerá hacia nosotros...

Ganon lo miraba con curiosidad. Quizá aquel encapuchado tendría razón. En vez de aniquilar a su portadora y obtener su trifuerza, podría matar dos pájaros de un tiro y obtener las tres de una vez y para siempre...la pregunta era...

-¿Y cómo harás para convencerla de que venga aquí y trabaje para nosotros?

Pharoll se quitó la capucha revelando su joven rostro masculino...

-Yo tengo mis propios métodos...si me lo permite, mañana mismo estará funcionando como queremos...

Ganondorf sonrió.

-¡Sea pues!

Cuando Lea abrió los ojos ya no encontró un hermoso bosque ni un apuesto joven que la recibía...esta vez estaba tirada en el suelo frío de la oficina donde trabajaba rodeada de sus dos jefas y otras compañeras del trabajo que la veían con preocupación y alivio.

-¡Ya despertó!-Oyó decir a alguien.

-¡Gracias a Dios! ¡Creí que había sido algo grave!

Lea sentía como si un piano le hubiera caído encima. Su visión estaba totalmente distorsionada y aún estaba muy mareada.

-¿Qué..? ¿en dónde...?-balbuceó Lea.

Una de sus jefas la ayudó a ponerse en pie con una mano, mientras que con la otra le acercaba un vaso de agua.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?-le preguntó la mujer.

-¿Qué me pasó?-logró preguntar la joven

-Ni idea. Entraste a la oficina y en cuanto abriste la puerta te desmayaste. Zen y Lucy te vieron tirada y me mandaron mensaje.

Zen y Lucy eran compañeras de trabajo en uno de los cubículos contiguos al que Lea usaba, seguramente la oyeron caer después de abrir la puerta y fueron a ayudarla.

Poco a poco, Lea comenzó a recobrar el equilibrio y la visibilidad. Ya comenzaba a sentirse mejor.

-Gracias Cathaline, y una disculpa, la verdad no quería causarles molestias...

-No, no te preocupes, creo que lo mejor es que te vayas a descansar a tu casa. Si quieres puedes enviarnos lo que te faltaba hacer hoy por correo.

Lea se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras de su jefa. Por lo general siempre le exigían mucho y ni aún teniendo una emergencia la dejaría retirarse así como así.

-¿Segura?-preguntó sorprendida.

-¡Claro! Cualquier cosa que necesites estamos conectadas al chat o si prefieres puedes enviarnos un mensaje por Whatsapp.

Lea, aún extrañada por la amable e inusual propuesta de su jefa Cathaline, tomó sus cosas y se retiró del lugar. Aunque ya se sentía mucho mejor, el cambio de realidades había puesto su mente de cabeza. Hace unos momentos visitaba la casa de una bruja, luchaba contra una bestia, buscaba un extraño reloj...¡un segundo!...¿Qué habrá sido de aquel extraño reloj que la había llevado ahí? Si mal no recordaba aquel horrible monstruo se lo había arrebatado...

Al llegar a su casa su madre la invadió de preguntas sin fin. Estaba muy preocupada porque su hija siempre había sido sana y nunca le había sucedido nada parecido. Pero, en realidad, Lea no tenía nada más que contarle que lo que ya sabía. Estaba segura de que su madre nunca le creería todas las aventuras que había vivído en su sueño sin pensar que el golpe de la caída al desmayarse le había causado una alucinación.

Lea se dirigió a su cuarto y cerró la puerta para dormirse. La impresión de casi haber muerto, aunque fuera sólo en un sueño la había agotado emocionalmente.

"Ya mañana será otro día" pensó desplomándose en su cama para liberar su mente de todo cuanto le había (o no le había) sucedido.

¿Te gustó el episodio? ¿te gustaría que continuara la historia? Dejame un comentario, ¡me encanta escuchar tu opinión!

En este episodio quiero darle un crédito muy especial a José Lino Roman que compuso "El Nocturnal de Lea" canción que se puede escuchar en el video que adjunté para acompañar la lectura.

Si quieres leer material inédito a cerca de los personajes y los episodios de esta historia, no te olvides de seguirme en la página de Facebook "La Leyenda de Lea Comunidad" ** leyendadele**a ¡Cada día se sube un secreto a cerca de esta gran aventura!


	14. Chapter 14

Lea abrió los ojos por tercerá ocasión, esta vez y para su fortuna, se encontraba en su cama, en el planeta tierra, con su pijama puesto. Tranquila. Viva. En paz.

Tomó su celular y aún le quedaban quince minutos antes de su usual hora para levantarse, así que prefirió quedarse recostada un momento más, pensando.

¿Qué había sido todo ese sueño? ¿En verdad Ganondorf la había mandado dormir para mantenerla lejos de Hyrule como le dijo Link en aquella visión? ¿No será que estaba tan estresada y harta que su mente le había jugado una mala pasada?

Lea inspeccionó su pecho y no notó nada inusual, ni siquiera algun indicio de que algo la hubiera atravesado o lastimado. Todo parecía indicar que lo que había sucedido en la supuesta isla Koholint nunca pasó en realidad.

Entonces, se dió cuenta...su jefa le había ordenado enviar su trabajo por correo ¡y lo había olvidado por completo! Estaba tan cansada emocionalmente que se quedó dormida y no despertó sino hasta el día seguro que su bandeja de entrada estaría llena de mensajes desesperados de Cathaline preguntando por el trabajo atrasado. Lea abrió su correo desde su celular para verificar pero para su sorpresa no encontró nada, ni un sólo correo ni mensaje del trabajo.

Otra señal inusual, ya que por lo general ambas mujeres estaban muy al pendiente de ella, incluso después de sus horas de trabajo. Algo no andaba bien...

Después de esos breves instántes de reflexión, Lea se paró y fue a bañarse. Se vistió, y después de desayunar se fue caminando al trabajo como todos los días.

"Un sueño" pensó algo decepcionada "solamente fue un sueño, y nada más".

Al llegar a la oficina y colgar su abrigo en el perchero, vió a Cathaline y a Jessica hablando acaloradamente en el cubículo contiguo al suyo. Nunca las había visto llegar tan temprano.

-Fanny, ¡qué bueno que llegaste! ¿cómo te sientes?-preguntó Cathaline al escucharla entrar.

Estefanía...ese era el nombre con el que la conocían en el mundo "real", en su casa, en el trabajo diario...un nombre que su madre le había puesto al nacer y que en latín significaba "merecidamente coronada". No fue sino hasta que viajó por primera vez a esa otra "dimensión" que había descubierto el nombre con el que las Diosas la habían bendecido originalmente.

Lea...Estefanía...dos nombres de la misma persona, de dos mundos diferentes.

-Este...ya mejor ¡gracias!-contestó ella desde su escritorio.-temía que le preguntaran del trabajo que ayer no había enviado.

-Que bueno...-dijo Cathaline desde su puerta-oye, ¿estarás muy ocupada?

-No...¿por?

-¿Tendrás un momento para hablar?

El tono en el que se lo dijo ya avecinaba un problema grave. Lea se paró nerviosa de su silla y la siguió hasta el cubículo de a lado.

En aquel espacio se encontraban dos escritorios distintos, el de Cathaline y el de Jessica, sus dos jóvenes jefas. Lea (o Estefanía) trabajaba para ellas desde hacía ya tres meses. Hasta ahora se había sentido muy tranquila, pero por alguna razón en los últimos días había habido más presión que de costumbre. Como agencia de publicidad su deber era llevar a la puerta del cliente gente que quisiera comprar o contratar un servicio. En su caso habían estado trabajando para un cantante de rock llamado Pharell. Su tarea consistía en atraerle gente para llenar sus conciertos a través de Internet, pero hasta el momento no había vendido más que seis tristes boletos a través de un concurso de Facebook.

-¿Cómo te has sentido en estos últimos meses?-le preguntó Cathaline.

-Bien...sí, bien...-contestó Lea insegura frotándose ambas manos debajo del escritorio.

-Bueno pues, supongo que ya sabes porqué te llamamos. Tu contrato de prueba vence mañana, y hemos estado discutiendo si te quedas o no con nosotros. Jessica y yo hemos visto que tienes muy buenas ideas y eres responsable pero...creo que aún te falta mucho por aprender. Me parece que aún eres un poco inexperta para lo que nosotros necesitamos.

-No quiero interrumpir pero creo que será mejor que te hablemos con la verdad-interfirió de pronto Jessica-el día de ayer habló el cliente muy, pero MUY enojado. No podía creer que después de dos semanas sólo le hayamos podido conseguir a seis personas para su concierto. La verdad esto es algo que nunca nos había sucedido y creo que es una alerta roja de que algo va muy mal.

Lea empalideció. Tenía que llegar ese horrible momento otra vez...

-Por lo tanto, hemos decidido que quizás lo mejor para ti y para nosotros es que consigas un nuevo empleo y adquieras experiencia, mejores y crezcas profesionalmente-complementó Cathaline.

Pero Lea solamente bajó la mirada con tristeza y se quedó callada. De todas las cosas que le habían sucedido en esos últimos días el perder su trabajo había sido quizás la más humillante. Tal vez no había sido la mejor en lo que hacía, pero sí que había invertido mucho tiempo y energía en ese proyecto. ¡Cómo le frustraba que sus esfuerzos no hubieran dado frutos!

-¿Estefanía?-preguntó Jessica viendo que no contestaba.

Entonces, algo extraño sucedió, sin quererlo, Lea comenzó a musitar algo en una lengua que no era español...sonaba como un idioma dulce con un tono triste a la vez. Sin darse cuenta había hablado en lengua hylian.

-¿Qué dijiste Estefanía? ¿Podrías repetirlo?-preguntó Jessica al oírla.

Pero Lea sólo se limitó a negar con la cabeza. Después de unos breves momentos finalmente habló:

-Ya...entiendo...lamento haber vendido sólo seis boletos...la verdad no entiendo cómo querían que vendieramos quinientos en tan sólo dos semanas...no creo que nadie comprara boletos tan caros en una temporada en la que nadie quiere ni puede gastar mucho.

En el fondo Lea tenía razón, en enero las ventas siempre habían sido muy bajas en todos los negocios.

-Tu tarea era arreglártelas para cumplirle al cliente, por lo tanto no deberían existir "temporadas bajas", así que eso no es una excusa. Lo siento pero como empresa tenemos que movernos.

Lea nunca se había llevado muy bien con su segunda jefa Jessica. Siempre le había parecido una mujer mandona e impositiva, y por un lado se alegraba de que jamás iba volver a verla o escucharla de nuevo.

-Entiendo...supongo que tienes razón.-dijo la joven con tristeza poniéndose de pie para retirarse.-Entonces...¿puedo irme ya?

Antes de irse, ambas mujeres le hicieron firmar unos cuantos papeles a modo de trámite y la acompañaron hasta la puerta de salida.

-Bueno...pues que te vaya muy bien...-le dijo Cathaline a Lea antes de despedirse.

-Adiós-dijo Jessica cruzada de brazos frente a ella.

Pero Lea no dijo nada. Ni siquiera volteó hacia atrás. Una tristeza profunda inundaba su corazón. Odiaba el hecho de no tener las palabras adecuadas para decírle a su madre que otra vez había fallado, que nuevamente la habían despedido de su empleo. Se sintió inútil e impotente, y unas ganas de llorar oprimieron su pecho.

Una fría llovizna comenzó a precipitarse sobre la calle que conducía a su casa por la que todos los días transitaba, donde veía y saludaba a varias personas antes de llegar. No tenía sombrilla ni un abrigo para cubrirse así que buscó refugio metiéndose a una tienda.

"¿Qué voy a decírle ahora a mi madre? ¿qué se supone que haré ahora?" pensó Lea mientras se secaba las lágrimas. Por alguna razón se sintió sola, más sola de lo que jamás se había sentido nunca. Incluso más que cuando, en su sueño, Seth se separó de ella.

La lluvía arreciaba y el frío aumentaba como si no quisiera que Lea regresara a su casa, por lo menos, no en ese momento. Hasta que una vibración en su bolsillo la hizo despertar de pronto de su ensimismamiento, alguien le estaba llamando a su celular. Respiró hondo para ahogar el nudo en su garganta y respondió.

-¿Bueno?

-_Buenas días ¿Hablo al núméro de la Srta. Estefanía?_-preguntó cortésmente una mujer joven al otro lado de la línea.

-Sí ella habla, ¿Qué desea?

-¡Excelente! le hablamos de la oficina del señor Pharell, ¿usted maneja sus redes sociales verdad?

Lea se detuvo un momento...Pharell era el nombre del antiguo cliente para el cual ella trabajó.

-No señorita, ya no trabajo para la agencia.

-¿Pero es usted Estefanía cierto?

-Sí...

-Perfecto, en todo caso me gustaría invitarla a una entrevista en nuestra empresa el día de mañana a las nueve de la mañana, ¿Podría asistir? Al señor Pharell le interesa mucho su perfil para trabajar directamente con nosotros.

Lea no podía creer lo que le estaba sucediendo...¿A caso este hombre había causado su despido para que trabajara directamente para él? Pero...¿Para qué?

-Perdone pero no tengo tiempo...-dijo ella desconfiada.

-Ofrecemos $30 mil pesos por el puesto, ¿está segura que no quiere acudir a la entrevista?-insistió la mujer.

Lea se quedó impávida ante aquella afirmación ¡$30 mil pesos era más del doble de lo que le pagaban en su anterior empleo! Se quedó callada, simplemente no sabía qué contestar y no quería tomar la desición inmediatamente.

-Bien, no se preocupe Srita. Lea, entiendo que quiera tomarse un momento para pensarlo-continuó la mujer al oír que no respondía.-Si se decide puede visitarnos a las nueve de la mañana. Le hemos enviado un mapa con la dirección del lugar para que pueda llegar sin problemas. No olvide traer una identificación. Que pase una hermosa tarde.-y al decir esto la joven mujer colgó.

¿Había sido su imaginación? o ¿aquella mujer le había llamado señorita "Lea"? ¿Y porqué habían conseguido su correo y su número?

A la mañana siguiente Lea se bañó y se preparó para la entrevista. Más que la paga que le ofrecían, le había intrigado que aquella mujer le hubiera llamado por su otro nombre ¿Sería posible que supiera algo del sueño que había tenido?

Pero al pensar en esto, la advertencía de Link a cerca de estar alerta y escuchar a su corazón regresó a su mente de nuevo...¿y si estas personas querían hacerle daño?

Buscó en lo más profundo de su ser y no encontró ninguna reacción, ninguna señal que le advirtiera de peligro, nada. Estaba tranquila y preparada para la entrevista. Además, si se habían molestado en averiguar sus datos era porque tenían algo importante qué hablar con ella.

Tomó su cartera asegurándose previamente de que contuviera una identificación y la metió a su bolsa. Unos minutos más tarde se subió al taxi que la llevó a la dirección indicada, no tardó ni cinco minutos en llegar.

Pero eso no era lo que le sorprendió realmente...

A pesar de que siempre había sospechado de que no era ni muy famoso ni rico, jamás se imaginó que la "estrella de rock" cuyas redes sociales habia manejado con anterioridad, viviera en una casa tan simple como esa.

Pues bien, -pensó Lea- había llegado el momento de enterarse qué había detrás de esa _fachada_. Respiró hondo, bajó del taxi y tocó el timbre.

Después de tocar dos veces, una mujer de unos treinta años le abrió la puerta. Tal vez sería la misma que le había llamado para citarla a entrevista.

-Hola, buenas tardes, soy Estefanía...vengo para una entrevista de trabajo...-dijo Lea mientras sacaba su cartera para mostrar su credencial de elector.

-Buenas tardes, no te preocupes no tienes que sacarla, te ví desde que llegó tu taxi. Te la pedí sólo para estar seguros. Sígueme por aquí-dijo la mujer mostrándole el camino.

Al entrar, pudo ver que el interior era un desastre con instrumentos musicales tirados por toda la sala: guitarras, baterías, entre otras cosas que no pudo distinguir. Era lo suficientemente espaciosa para una familia, pero por alguna razón, estaba vacía. Otra señal extraña: ¿Porqué nadie más trabajaba ahí?

-Le avisaré al señor Pharell que llegaste, ¿podrías esperarme aquí abajo por favor?-preguntó aquella mujer sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Lea asintió y se quedó en la planta baja esperando.

¡Así que esta era la casa de aquel que le había quitado el empleo! ¿No era irónico? un dia la habían despedido y al siguiente la llamaban "porque les interesaba su perfil". Algo no cuajaba del todo en aquella afirmación...si bien le había disgustado tanto su trabajo, ¿entonces para que la había llamado? Lea presintió que había algo detrás...pero más que nada, estaba segura de que quería enterarse _qué era_.

-¡Ya puedes subir, el Señor Pharell ya puede recibirte!-le dijo la mujer bajando las escaleras de nuevo. -es la puerta blanca a la derecha.

Al entrar, Lea sintió como si se hubiera transportado a otra dimensión: el cuarto del cantante parecía un antiguo despacho de un escritor loco: un escritorio de madera pesada ocupaba la mayor parte del cuarto, atrás había un librero con una cantidad incontable de ejemplares tan viejos que parecía que el tiempo los hubiera olvidado, y para decorar, había estatuas de halcones, águilas, y algo que dejó a Lea petrificada: lanzas. Lanzas de todos los tipos, tamaños y colores. Incluso varias en miniatura. En el techo había pintada la marca de un ojo color rojo que parecía vigilarla desde arriba con tristeza, pues debajo había dibujada una lágrima.

Pero, por sobre todas las cosas de aquella habitación, había algo o más bien alguien que coronaba todo: Pharell.

Era un joven alto y blanco de unos 25 años que la observaba desde una silla de cuero café, su cabello plateado caía graciosamente en mechones lacios. Usaba una hermosa corbata de seda negra que contrastaba con una camisa blanca e impacable del mismo material. No tardó mucho en quedarse atrapada en la mirada intensa de sus ojos cafés-rojizos y su sonrisa encantadora.

-Bienvenida Lea, toma asiento por favor-dijo el joven con educación.-¿Se te ofrece algo? ¿agua... té?

-Té, por favor-dijo con voz temblorosa-En todas las entrevistas que había hecho con anterioridad, nunca se había puesto nerviosa, pero por alguna razón ahora lo estaba más que nunca. Le temblaban un poco las manos y se sentía ligeramente mareada. Su razón estaba tan nublada que no se había dado cuenta de que la había llamado por su otro nombre...

-Me da mucho gusto que te hayas decidido a venir-dijo él acercándole la taza-ten cuidado, esto está un poco...caliente-dijo el muchacho mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Lea trató de aplacar el temblor de sus manos y evitar a toda costa tocarlo, para que no notara lo frías que estaban, pero esto sólo ocasionó que la taza se le resbalara y callera estrepitosamente al suelo.

-¡Dios mío! ¡lo siento mucho!-exclamó ella ignorando el dolor que la quemadura del té le había ocasionado en las piernas, afortunadamente ninguna tocó a Pharell-¡lo hice sin querer!

-No te preocupes, yo lo limpiaré-dijo Pharell.

Por una fracción de segundo, Lea volteó hacia otro lado apenada pero cuando volvió a ver al suelo los restos de la taza ya no estaban ahí. ¿Estaría tan nerviosa que no vió cuando los recogió?

-Listo, no pasó nada.- Pharell se levantó del suelo y tiró todo en un cesto de la basura.

Si me disculpas me gustaría entrar de lleno a lo que _nos_ trajo aquí...-dijo el joven colocándose detrás del escritorio.-Primero que nada, seguro que ya te habrás dado cuenta de que esto no es un entrevista de trabajo. Te he llamado porque sé lo que te sucedió el día de ayer.

Lea tensó todos los musculos. Espera...¿qué?

-No te asustes, sé que no es sencillo creerlo, pero te pido que abras un poco tu mente. Mi nombre no es Pharell y no soy tampoco un cantante, mi nombre verdadero es Pharoll, de la tribu de los Sheikah, servidores de la familia real de Hyrule.

Al decir esto tomó un cigarillo, y sosteniéndolo entre sus dos largos y finos dedos blancos lo encendió.

-¿Ves la marca que hay en el techo? es la marca de mi tribu...¿la reconoces?

Los ojos de Lea hicieron un esfuerzo por apartar la vista de su blanca mano. No. Nunca había visto ese símbolo. Y las dudas y preguntas comenzaron a gritar en su cabeza nuevamente...tenía que callarlas, era hora de probar...

-Perdón pero no entiendo de lo que me está hablando. Y si me disculpa, quisiera empezar desde el principio... si no mal recuerdo hasta el día de ayer yo operaba sus redes sociales y usted mismo llamó a mis jefas para quejarse de mi trabajo, ayer me avisaron de que usted estaba interesado en mi perfil y por eso he venido.

En el rostro joven de Pharoll se esbozó una sonrisa pícara.

-Vaya...veo que no estás creyendo nada de lo que te estoy diciendo...¿Quieres una prueba? Por mi está perfecto. Pero debes prometer que no saldrás corriendo, ni gritarás.

Pharoll se levantó de su asiento, volteó y comenzó a buscar algo en el librero de atrás.

-Extiende la mano...-le indicó.

El pensar en tener aunque sea un pequeño acercamiento con la mano de aquel joven le puso a Lea la cara caliente, algo había en aquellos ojos rojos que no la dejaban escapar. Decidió entonces arriesgarse...extendió la mano temblorosa para recibir la "prueba" pero al ver lo que era casi ahoga un grito.

Un reloj en cuyo interior se hayaba un humo en forma de flecha... el símbolo del crepúsculo...

-¿Ahora me crees...Heroína del Tiempo?

**¿Te gustó? ¿Te gustaría que continuara la historia? Me encanta leer sus comentarios, eso me motivo mucho a seguir. **

**También puedes seguirme a través de Facebook: leyendadelea**

**Ahí puedes enterarte de breves adelantos de lso episodios, frases y secretos de este fanfic.**

**Un beso zeldero!**


	15. Chapter 15

-Extiende la mano...-le indicó.

El pensar en tener aunque sea un pequeño acercamiento con la mano de aquel joven le puso a Lea la cara caliente, algo había en aquellos ojos rojos que no la dejaban escapar. Decidió entonces arriesgarse...extendió la mano temblorosa para recibir la "prueba" pero al ver lo que era casi ahoga un grito.

Un reloj en cuyo interior se hallaba un humo en forma de flecha... el símbolo del crepúsculo...

-¿Ahora me crees...Heroína del Tiempo?

Lea tomó el reloj para verlo más detenidamente, no lo podía creer. De alguna forma el objeto que había soñado un día anterior estaba ahí en su mano.

-Pero...¿cómo...lo conseguíste?-preguntó Lea sorprendida.

-Antes de comenzar a explicártelo, debes prometer que escucharás mi historia hasta el final. ¿De acuerdo?

-Claro- La joven ya se había acomodado en su asiento para escuchar cada palabra con suma atención.

-Bien. Antes de hablarte cerca del reloj, creo que debes saber la razón por la cual tú y yo estamos aquí. Lo que estás a punto de escuchar es un secreto que ha sido protegido por generaciones por los Sheikah y la familia Real de Hyrule.

Existe una antigua leyenda, en la que explica el origen de todo, o más bien, el origen de los "universos" en los que habitamos. El mundo en el que has crecido y vivido tú y tu familia, es parte de un dimensión o un "mundo", pero Hyrule y sus alrededores forman parte de otra dimensión.

Todas ellas están conectadas entre sí por un enlace único y especial. ¿Recuerdas cómo viajaste a Hyrule hace siete años? Esto fue porque fuiste capaz de entrar "en consonancia" con el universo al que pertenece este reino y por lo tanto viajaste hacia él.

" La leyenda explica, sin embargo, que a pesar de ser posible viajar de un mundo a otro, no todos son capaces de hacerlo. Tan sólo unos cuántos elegidos con un gran poder o una magia potente pueden tener esta posibilidad. Y tú, como elegida por las diosas para portar la Trifuerza del Coraje, la tienes.

" En mi caso por ejemplo, pertenezco a una tribu cuyas prácticas mágicas y conocimientos me han sido enseñados por herencia, y por lo tanto he sido capaz de desentrañar los secretos de este "Gran Viaje". Gracias a ello he podido llevar una vida tranquila y cómoda en esta dimensión y otra en la de Hyrule con dos distintas identidades.

Lea lo miró asombrada. Realmente parecía saber mucho más de lo que ella había esperado. Entonces, ¿llevaba una doble vida? ¿esto beneficiaba a la familia Real de Hyrule? ¿y cómo tenía que ver esto con el reloj y el sueño que había tenido? Quería saber mucho más.

Pharoll observó la mirada de Lea y pudo sentir las preguntas que nacían en ella a medida que le contaba su historia. Volvió a sonreír. Tomó otra bocanada de su cigarillo y siguió explicándole.

-Por favor, dime cómo conseguiste este reloj, no comprendo...

Pharoll se acercó a Lea y colocó su fino dedo índice en sus labios para pedirle que guardara silencio. Después, le regaló otra encantadora sonrisa. Lea enrojeció como un tomate.

-Paciencia mi niña...la verdad está por revelarse...

De pronto, Pharoll se dió de nuevo la media vuelta y trajo consigo un frasco con lo que parecía ser un vapor color morado adentro. Lo colocó en la mesa y volvió a tomar asiento.

-Quiero que mires detenidamente esta botella y me digas lo que ves.

Lea la miró, y aunque al inicio no vió absolutamente nada, una extraña sensación comenzó a trepar desde su estómago a su garganta. Le sudaron las manos, su estómago le ardía...se sentía inquieta. Hasta que, dentro de aquel recipiente, el humo comenzó a tomar una forma definida y sólida, una figura en miniatura que conocía muy bien...

¡Esto debía ser una locura! aquella cosa que la había atravesado con sus colmillos estaba ahí...encerrada y mirándola con sus diminutos ojos, tan aterradora y horrible como en su sueño.

Lea no podía articular palabra.

-No te preocupes, no es necesario que me digas nada. Aunque lo hicieras no sería capaz de ver lo mismo que tú. Aquella pesadilla que tuviste está íntimamente ligada a tu inconsciente y si fuera liberada para atacar a otra persona ésta vería algo distinto. Pero no te preocupes, ahora que la encerré ahí, ahora es inofensiva.

-Esta...cosa...¿fue la que provocó mi sueño?-preguntó Lea recobrando el aliento a penas.

-En parte fue esto, y en parte también fue tu mente la que colaboró con ella para construir la escena que viviste.

-¿Y el reloj?

-El reloj fue el único elemento real en todo esto. Al parecer Ganondorf, quien como sabes es también un hechicero muy hábil, colocó en uno de los cuernos de esta pesadilla ese objeto, y al llevarlo consigo lo llevó a tus sueños. Las pesadillas no son muy fuertes, pero sospecho que ese reloj le dió más poder y dominio sobre la visión que tuviste. Es una fortuna que haya podido capturarla a tiempo antes que de pudiera atacar a alguien más... sabía que aquel humo obscuro que se veía ayer en el cielo no era normal.

-¿Entonces tú...me despertaste?

-No, en realidad fuíste tú sóla la que la venció. Algo que me sorprende mucho de ti en tu estado actual, si te soy sincero. Verás, una pesadilla es físicamente indestructible. Dado que no es un ente "real" no puedes matarla. Pero existen dos formas de detenerla: la primera es capturándola con magia, -como yo lo hice- y la segunda es venciéndola en su propio juego, aunque para ello se necesita un control casi absoluto de tu mente y casi nadie lo ha podido lograr, excepto muy pocas personas casi todas ellas monjes o sabios muy hábiles. No tengo idea de lo que sucedió en aquel sueño, pero al parecer pudíste hacerlo.

Lea se quedó mirando la ahora inofensiva criatura de la botella. Ella sí sabía lo que había ocurrido. Su mente había intentado escapar de la realidad porque odiaba su trabajo, y por lo tanto, había deseado con todo su corazón evadirse, encontrar la tierra que la había visto nacer como la verdadera guerrera que era...encontrar a sus viejos amigos, volver a vivir aquellas aventuras...Sólo eso deseaba. Su mente había ayudado a aquella pesadilla a crear una isla que le diera esa sensación, y en el momento en que pensó que había hayado de nuevo su lugar, todo se reventó como una burbuja de jabón. Había sido tan sólo un plan urdido por Ganondorf para mantenerla lejos de su verdadero objetivo. Pero al final, su _Espíritu de Lucha_ no la abandonó.

-Entonces...¿debemos ir a Hyrule y bucar a Zelda?

Los ojos de Pharoll brillaron de repente. Compuso otra de esas sonrisas que hacían sonrojar a Lea y dijo:

-Así es. Nuestro deber es hallar a Zelda y detener a Ganondorf. Pero, como ya te lo dije, en tu estado actual no estás lista para ello.

-¿Cómo?, pero...¿porqué?

-Porque para enfrentarlo necesitas sacar la Espada Maestra de su Pedestal y así como te encuentras no podrías hacerlo, no digamos derrotar a Ganondorf, ¡no podrías si quiera sostener una batalla conmigo! así que primero, necesitarás entrenamientos, nuevas ropas de combate y por supuesto un ritual de Purificación.

Lea recordó que hacía siete años había tenido también que pasar por diversas pruebas para ser digna de sacar la Espada Maestra e ir a combatir. Primero había escalado una altísima torre para poder hablar la lengua hylian, posteriormente había tenido que ir a Medora para ayunar tres días y tres noches debajo de unas heladas cascadas y por último había ido por la espada.

-¿Tendré que ir a las fuentes de Medora?-preguntó Lea no muy animada con la idea.

-Por desgracia las fuentes de Medora han sido destruídas, lo mismo que la Torre.-le dijo Pharoll cruzando los brazos y negando con la cabeza.

-¿Entonces...?

-Sin embargo, existe otra alternativa que podría funcionar. Sé de tres templos dedicados a las diosas a los que podríamos acudir para tu purificación, ésto no sólo ayudará a fortalecer tu cuerpo, sino también tu mente.

-Muy bien-dijo Lea poniéndose en pie-cualquier prueba que tenga que enfrentar, lo haré. Si es necesario ir ahora mismo, ¡iré!

Los ojos de Lea despedían un fuego interior que Pharoll nunca había visto. Era una determinación y un valor que lo hacían estremecer. En definitiva tenía ante sí a la Héroina que describían las leyendas.

-Lo primero será construir un plan. Vendrás todos los días aquí a las nueve de la mañana para entrenar y pulirte en combate y te irás a tu casa a las seis como si se tratara de un empleo común, Estoy consciente de que aún vives con tu madre y no queremos levantar sospechas.

Una vez que hayamos terminado, trabajarás en tu canción.

-¿Canción? ¿Qué canción?

-Si piensas ir a los templos a purificarte, primero hay que hayar la manera de llevarte a Hyrule. Y como te había explicado no todos pueden viajar de dimensión en dimensión, pero los que son capaces, deben trabajar para crear una canción que los transporte a esas tierras.

Lo tercero y lo último, será, definitivamente, viajar a la bahía de Ulhron para mandarte a hacer una armadura apropiada. Así podremos ir a los tres templos y sacar la Espada.

Lea abrió los ojos todo lo que pudo.

-Casi nada ¿eh?

De pronto, Pharoll despertó de su ensimismamiento y la volteó a ver.

-Para ti, no es mucho. Es a penas lo suficiente para cumplir con tu destino.

-Claro...hablando de destino...quiero pensar que me pagarás los $30 mil pesos que me prometieron al venir aquí...-dijo Lea un poco más tranquila.

Pharoll la miró sonriendo pero no dijo más.

"Tienes una gran resolución y una fuerza interior admirables Lea..."-pensó Pharoll con un rostro ensombrecido-es una pena que tengas que terminar como tienes que terminar...

**¿Qué tal amigos? **

**¿Nos acercamos al final de La Leyenda de Lea II? Depende de ti si quieres que continúe o finalice la historia en el próximo episodio.**

**He visto que el fanfic no ha tenido mucho éxito y he pensado en que mejor deberá tener un final. Pero lo dejo a sus comentarios a partir de esta semana.**

**¿Te gustaría un tercer tomo que hablara de las aventuras de Lea en su camino a la purificación y a la confrontación con Ganondorf?**

**El público decide.**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que me han acompañado en este aventura! :D**


	16. Chapter 16

Al día siguiente Pharoll y su asistente Delza se levantaron más temprano de lo normal, a las siete de la mañana ambos ya habian desayunado y estaban listos para comenzar con el primer entrenamiento de Lea.

El joven Sheikah se estaba colocándo sus muñequeras cuando de pronto escuchó un estruendo proveniente de su estudio. Sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió a toda prisa para ver lo que lo había ocasionado.

Una enorme flama azul ardía delante de su escritorio, y -cosa extraña- sin quemar nada. Esto sólo podía tratarse de una magia muy poderosa, una que él conocía muy bien...

-¡Pharoll!-rugió una terrible voz proveniente de aquel fuego.

-¡Aquí estoy mi Señor!-le respondió el Sheikah de inmediato.

-¡¿Dónde está Lea!? ¡Ya han pasado dos días! ¿Porqué aún no me la has traído?

-Me disculpo por el atraso Milord, le pido por favor que tenga un poco de paciencia, Lea estará en Hyrule muy pronto, ¡le juro que ya estoy trabajando en ello!

-¡Quiero a Lea mañana en mi castillo! si no...¡iré por ella yo mismo!

-Así será Señor Ganondorf, prometo que se la llevaré para encontrar la Trifuerza de Dark Link como le dije. Usted ya conoce mis métodos, ¡no fallaré!

Pharoll sentía su estómago retorciéndose de nervios. Pensaba que Ganondorf no hablaba en serio, el viaje a otra dimensión le haría gastar grandes niveles de magia y eso lo dejaría exhausto...por lo menos por unos instantes. Aún así no quería arriesgarse, conocía bien al Gerudo, éste nunca amenazaba en vano y era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de ver sus deseos cumplidos. Ya no podía seguir perdiendo más tiempo. Tenía que darse prisa.

La flama azul desapareció en un repentino destello dejándo tras de sí un olor a azufre y papel quemado.

-¡Mamá! ¡ya llegó el taxi! ¡ya me voy!-exclamó Lea desde las escaleras de su casa.

-Espérame, ¡ya voy!-respondió la aludida corriendo para ir a ver a su hija y desearle suerte en su primer día de trabajo. Estaba orgullosa de ella. Antes de verla partir, la abrazó con fuerza.

-Da lo mejor de ti Fanny, sabes que siempre te apoyo.

-¡Así será mamá!- "Te prometo que no te volveré a fallar" pensó ella mientras le devolvía el abrazo.

-Ve con mucho cuidado por favor y avísame cuando llegues.

-Claro que sí, ¡adiós mamá!- Lea tomó la maleta donde llevaba su laptop y se encaminó a la puerta emocionada.

Cuando Lea entró a la casa de Pharoll algo se removía en su estómago, ¿serían nervios? ¿miedo quizá? No. Ella estaba segura de que llegaría nuevamente a moverse en batalla tan bien como lo hace siete años. No había duda alguna, después de todo era la heroína elegida por las Diosas.

Al entrar fue recibida por Delza, quien ya la esperaba con un paquete en las manos.

-El Señor Pharoll me dejó esto para ti.-le indicó haciéndole entrega de lo que parecía ser su nuevo atuendo de combate-dijo que no podrás luchar bien a menos que estés cómoda.

Lea se sorprendió al ver que Pharoll había pensado en su confort, pues aunque las ropas que había traído le favorecían haciéndola ver femenina y elegante, no le serían muy prácticas a la hora de la batalla.

-Si gustas puedes cambiarte en el baño. Cuando estés lista puedes subir con el Señor Pharoll-dijo Delza amablemente.

Lea agradeció e ingresó al pequeño baño que había en la planta baja. Al inspeccionar la ropa que había sido cuidadosamente doblada para ella, descubrió que le habían escogido un pantalón de pants color gris oscuro y una playera del mismo color para entrenar. El pensamiento de que Pharoll se hubiese preocupado por ella, aunque fuera sólo un poco, le hizo volver a sentir la cara caliente. A penas si la había conocido y ya había tenido un detalle con ella. Pero pronto se sacudió ese pensamiento de la cabeza. Se conocía bien, era muy dada a idealizar y pensar lo mejor de la gente, y este no era el momento apropiado para hacerlo, ¡Tenía que enfocar su mente!

Lea se vistió rápidamente y subió al despacho del Sheikah, pero para su sorpresa no hayó a nadie.

-¡Estoy aquí Lea!-oyó una voz proveniente de una habitación contigua. Al abrir la siguiente puerta pudo ver por primera vez el cuarto que estaría destinado a sus combates de ahora en adelante: era casi el cuádruple de grande que el estudio, muy similar a un salón de baile, con un espejo cubriendo una de las paredes con un piso impecable de madera pulida.

Pharoll la esperaba en el fondo de la habitación.

Algo al verlo hizo que Lea sintiera su corazón brincar: el joven ya estaba vestido para el combate con un traje azul marino casi negro, de un material que señía su esbeltísimo pero bien formado cuerpo. Una franja de tela blanca cruzaba su pecho mostrando la marca de aquel ojo rojo que le había mostrado un día anterior, ajustada por un cinturón del mismo material. Dos hombreras del mismo color descansaban en sus hombros, y en sus manos portaba dos muñequeras para protegerlas.

-¡Hola Pharoll! ¡Ya llegué!-saludó ella desde la puerta haciendo sonar su voz más chillona y aniñada de lo normal, esto a causa de los nervios que empezaba a sentir de repente.

-¡Hola Lea! ¡Hoy tenemos mucho trabajo qué hacer! ¿Ya estás lista verdad?

-¡Sí! ¿Qué tengo que hacer?-Lea se acercó a Pharoll sintiéndo su corazón acelerado.

-Comencemos desde el principio. El primer objetivo que tenemos en mente es derrotar a Ganondorf, así que no lo pierdas nunca de vista, ¿entendido?

-De acuerdo.

-Bien. Ahora, punto número dos: Debes conocer todas las fortalezas y debilidades de tu enemigo a la perfección. No puedes atacar sin conocerlo primero.

Lea torció los labios. Es verdad que ya había luchado contra él hacía siete años, pero no tenía una idea clara de cuáles podrían ser sus puntos fuertes y débiles.

-Hum...y...¿cómo puedo saber eso exactamente?

-No te preocupes, yo te ayudaré con ello. Como ya te dije, los Sheikah somos una excelente fuente de información. Para empezar, si queremos derrotarlo no podemos combatirlo desde el aire, ya que la lucha aérea es una de sus especialidades. La magia contra él es totalmente inútil. Ganondorf es un mago maestro y sus poderes no tienen comparación. El combate cuerpo a cuerpo estaría totalmente descartado, su fuerza física es tal que puede matar a más de quinientos hombres usando sólo sus puños y sin sudar. Aunque la pelea con espada podría ser una posibilidad, tienes que ser muy cuidadosa, ya que es un hábil espadachín entrenado desde niño para matar.

Lea miró a Pharoll con asombro. El enemigo al que describía se oía verdaderamente indestructible.

-¿Entonces?-preguntó ella con cara de preocupación.-¿cómo voy a vencerlo?

-En realidad, los héroes que han combatido este demonio nunca le han dado muerte, solamente han logrado encerrarlo en otra dimensión. Y para ello han tenido que pedir ayuda a otras entidades superiores, lo cual es justamente lo que nosotros debemos hacer también. Pero primero, debemos asegurarnos de que puedes enfrentarte a él en un combate para debilitarlo lo suficiente antes de sellar su espíritu de nuevo. ¿Recuerdas los templos que te mencioné ayer? En ellos habitan tres entidades que pueden ayudarnos, por lo tanto, una vez que lleguemos a Hyrule, debemos pedir su ayuda.

-Bueno pero...se trata de Ganondorf, ¡no creo que se nieguen a darnos una mano!-propuso Lea con confianza pero Pharoll la miró inseguro.

-Roguemos por que nos ayuden.

La muchacha dejó de sonreír. El panorama no parecía nada optimista. ¿A caso Ganondorf se había vuelto inderrotable con el paso del tiempo? ¿Es que sus fuerzas serían tan débiles que tendría que pedir el apoyo de otros?

-Dime algo Pharoll, ¿Qué tan probable es que pueda vencerlo si entreno lo suficiente?

Pharoll la miró con la misma seriedad de antes.

-Si te soy sincero y aún haciendo tu mejor esfuerzo, las probabilidades son escasas. Por eso debemos darnos prisa.

Lea lo miró un poco asustada.

-¡Pero tengo la Trifuerza del Coraje! ¡Soy la heroína elegida por las diosas! ¿no? ¡Me esforzaré al máximo! ¡sé que puedo darle batalla!-replicó ella con desición.

-Es que no se trata de "darle batalla" se trata de derrotarlo por completo...en su totalidad...desaparecerlo para que no vuelva NUNCA MÁS.-En los ojos de Pharoll emergió un coraje que nunca había visto en él antes. Era claro que quería darle fin. La pregunta era, ¿porqué?

-¡Pues aquí estoy! ¡entrenemos ahora!

Por primera vez en lo que llevaba de conocerlo, vió a Pharoll sonreír con sinceridad por un muy breve instante, pero pronto su rostro volvió a la misma seriedad con la que le hablaba antes.

-Muy bien pues comencemos de una vez.

Lea asintió.

-Elige un arma.-ordenó Pharoll mostrándole dos espadas. Lea se decidió por la que parecía ser más ligera y delgada, le pareció que eso la ayudaría a manejarla mejor.

-Ahora empieza el juego. Tu meta el día de hoy es, simple y sencillamente darme el primer golpe.

La chica empuñó el arma y se puso en guardia esperando el ataque de Pharoll, lista para combatirlo.

¡Ah! a propósito-agregó Pharoll ajustándose las muñequeras, preparándose-Una última advertencia: desconfía absolutamente de todo lo que tus ojos vean, de todo lo que tus oídos oigan, de todo lo que toquen tus manos. El enemigo es traicionero y empleará todos los medios posibles para confundir y torturar tu mente. No caigas en su juego.

Y dicho esto, todo cuanto había en la habitación se volvió negro: el espejo, las paredes, el piso, se desvanecieron en una profunda oscuridad. Incluso los ruidos que provenían de afuera desaparecieron por completo.

Lea miró hacia todos lados, sintiendo que las sombras la engullían. Pero esperó, tratando de conservar la calma, aguzando sus sentidos para ser la primera en atacar.

"Desconfía de todo...no te rindas...da el primer golpe..." repetía constantemente en su mente.

De pronto, una risa resonó en las sombras haciendo cimbrar su espíritu hasta lo más profundo. La reconocía, parecía como si ayer hubiera luchado con el dueño de aquella voz.

"¿Dónde estás?" se preguntaba ella volteando hacia todas partes. La risa parecía provenir de todos los rincones a la vez. Corrió sosteniendo la espada delante de ella, alerta hacia cualquier ataque. Y entonces, lo sintió: algo desde arriba le había golpeado la cabeza brutalmente, derrumbándola al suelo. No pudo ver qué diablos le había caído encima, sólo pudo sentir como, al levantarse, algo líquido corría en medio de sus ojos.

Se puso en pie y siguió corriendo hacia la nada oscura, alerta para cualquier golpe, y de nuevo, algo la alcanzó esta vez por un costado derribándola como si se tratara de una muñeca de trapo. Se puso de pie por segunda ocasión, sosteniéndo la espada en frente de sí.

Esta vez pudo escuchar un extraño zumbido acercándose a ella, como si un panal de avispas la empezaran a perseguir, furiosas. De inmediato, corrió queriéndose alejar de lo que fuera que estuviera por atacarla, pero el ruido no paraba de perseguirla, aumentando más y más.

Pronto se dió cuenta que lo que oía acercándose no eran insectos, sino flechas zumbándo a toda velocidad, dirigiéndose hacia ella. Rodó por el piso lo más rápido que pudo para tratar de esquivarlas, pero no pudo. Varias le dieron atravesándole los brazos y las piernas haciéndola gritar de dolor.

Lea se levantó por tercera vez y en esta ocasión volvió a escuchar esa horrible risa macabra de nuevo, esta vez acompañada por una voz que decía:

"¿Qué no puedes conmigo niña?"

Lea escuchó la voz proveniente de todas y ninguna parte. ¿Es que era invisible? ¿Tal vez omnipresente?

Al ponerse de pie notó que los zumbidos fueron sustituídos por grandes bolas de energía que provenían desde arriba estrellándose contra el piso en una explosión mortal. Corrió, rodó, hizo todo cuanto pudo para esquivarlas. Se movió lo más rápido que pudo para dejar de ser el blanco y perderse en la oscuridad pero no pudo evitarlas. Muchas de aquellas cosas le dieron derribándola hacia el suelo en un infinita sucesión de tortura.

Se aferró a su espada pensando que le daba un poco de seguridad, pero después de un momento, el arma ya le pesaba demasiado. Ni si quiera podía ver o entender contra qué podía usarla. Se levantó y siguió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, tratando de escapar de un enemigo al que no podía ver.

Cuando cayó al piso por cuarta vez, la espada salió despedida de su mano. Pudo oír como se estrellaba contra el piso con un eco metálico, perdiéndose para siempre en la oscuridad. Lea comenzó a sentir que su corazón latía deprisa en una angustia desesperante por haber perdido su única arma. Se puso en cuclillas tanteando en las sombras, buscándola a toda costa, pero sólo podía sentir el frío suelo negro.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando oyó unos pasos aproximarse hacia donde ella estaba, acompañados de leves tintineos metálicos de...¿Una armadura tal vez?

Sentía que el corazón se le iba salir del pecho, las manos le hormigueban y sintió los labios dormidos. Estaba segura de que ese "alguien" que se aproximaba podía verla perfectamente, pero ella no podía esconderse. Trató de levantarse lo más rápido posible y correr, correr como nunca lo había hecho jamás. Pero al hacerlo, sintió que topó contra algo y una mano la tomó por el cuello levantándola como si fuera un muñeco de trapo, cortándole la respiración.

"Eres patética" susurró aquel que la estaba estrángulando "¿Y te haces llamar la Heroína de Hyrule? ¡Acabaré contigo ahora mismo!"

El aire se le terminaba y su cuello se doblaba ante la mano de su adversario como si estuviera hecho de cartón. Lloraba y se retorcía de dolor. No podía gritar, sólo deseaba que el dolor parara lo más pronto posible.

"Por favor, ya basta, te lo ruego, ¡suéltame Pharoll!" pensaba Lea sintiendo sus lágrimas escurrir por sus mejillas "¡Esto es sólo un entrenamiento!"

Lea sintió que sus brazos se rendían y caían a sus costados, sus ojos se cerraron y finalmente todo su mundo se volvió en una plena oscuridad.

Las sombras le dieron paso a la luz, haciendo que un resplandor la encegeciera totalmente. No recordaba en dónde se encontraba y toda lo que veía era borroso y confuso.

-¿Lea?-escuchó la voz de una mujer llamándola-¿Lea? ¡Lea!

Abrió los ojos en su totalidad. Delza estaba arrodillada a su lado.

-¿Qué...me pasó?-preguntó la joven con todo el cuerpo adolorido. Quizo levantarse pero un latigazo en su frente la obligó a acostarse de nuevo.

-Creo que...te desmayaste.

Lea trató de volver a sentarse y poco a poco lo fue logrando. Se encontraba de nuevo en la habitación de baile en la que antes había estado, esta vez iluminada totalmente. Pero al ir recobrando la visibilidad, su consciencia de la realidad y de lo que había pasado se hizo mayor. Fue entonces cuando distinguió a Pharoll en la otra esquina de la habitación. En su rostró había una mezcla de decepción, frustración y preocupación. Lo vió salir del cuarto negando con la cabeza en señal reprobatoria.

Lea bajó la mirada con tristeza. El dolor que ahora sentía en su cuerpo no era nada comparado con el pesar que ahora sufría en su corazón. Creyó, intentó...y había vuelto a fallar.

Sintió como sus ojos se mojaban. La impotencia se apoderaba de ella. Se sintió inútil, incapáz, estúpida. Había fallado miserablemente en lo único que tenía qué hacer. En la única tarea que se le había asignado y que no debió de haber representado ningún problema para la gran "Heroína de Hyrule" que se suponía que era. Trató de contener el llanto, trató de no mostrar más debilidad de la que ya había mostrado, pero no pudo parar sus lágrimas.

-Lea...¿qué sucede?-preguntó Delza viendo su expresión.

-¡Ni siquiera pude verlo! ¡Ni tocarlo! ¡soy una inútil!-exclamó Lea abandonándose al llanto.

Delza la abrazó.

-No Lea...no eres una inútil...fue tu primer entrenamiento...

-¡Pero es que yo ya había hecho esto! ¡Hace siete años pude enfrentarlo y ahora no puedo!

-Lea...pero eso fue hace tiempo, es normal que tus fuerzas no sean las mismas...¡necesitas práctica!

-¡Nadie me entrenó hace siete años! ¡Y pude! ¡Y ahora no! ¡soy una tonta!-exclamó Lea llorando con mayor intensidad.

Delza la sostuvo en sus brazos con fuerza.

"Por favor Lea, no puedes rendirte, no hoy. No ahora."

-Seguro Pharoll pensará que no soy buena...-dijo Lea a penas en un hilo de voz.

-El señor Pharoll entiende que a penas estás entrenando por primera vez, yo sé que lo comprende.

-Ví su cara...sé que está decepcionado...

-Lea...-la mujer suspiró-no te preocupes, yo hablaré con él, pero por favor, tienes que calmarte.

Lea bajó la mirada otra vez. Un frío interno recorrió todo su cuerpo aún adolorido.

Delza volvió a abrazarla con fuerza.

-Por favor, Lea, entiende que esto llevará tiempo. Mira...hablaré con Pharoll para que puedas descansar por hoy y puedas seguir mañana.

-No quiero ir a casa ahora...¡quiero seguir entrenando!-dijo Lea sorbiendo.

-En el estado en el que estás no podrías, tienes qué descansar, ¡Llevas 6 horas seguidas!

Lea la miró con incredulidad. ¿Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que empezó? No se había percatado de la hora. Pero no quería retirarse aún, no de esa forma.

-Por favor, no quiero irme...debe haber algo que pueda hacer.

-Lea...yo te entiendo pero...

-Delza, lleva a Lea a mi despacho por favor.-ordenó una voz desde la puerta.

Lea y la secretaria voltearon hacia aquella dirección. A las dos les había sorprendido la repentina aparición del Sheikah.

-Esta bien, Pharoll-Delza ayudándo a Lea a levantarse, sonriéndo, tratándo de infundirle un poco de ánimo. Pero Lea ni siquiera lo notó. No paraba de ver hacia abajo en señal de derrota.

Al caminar por el pasillo, la joven descubrió que sus heridas no eran tan profundas como pensaba ya que podía caminar sin ayuda fácilmente. ¿Será que gran parte del dolor que había sentido había sido también parte de la ilusión?

-Toma asiento por favor-le dijo Pharoll con seriedad cuando entró, avergonzada, al estudio.

Al parecer la pelea no le había dejado ni un sólo rasguño pues estaba tan fresco como cuando la saludó por la mañana. Lo único que había cambiado en era su expresión: su cara parecía tallada en mármol, fría e inexpresiva.

-Pharoll...siento muchísimo lo que pasó...yo pensé que...-empezó Lea para justificarse.

Pero el Sheikah se paró de su asiento sin si quiera escucharla, dejándola sola hablando.

Lea calló y bajó la mirada. Algo en su interior le decía que Pharoll esperaba mucho de ella y lo había decepcionado.

El Sheikah regresó a su escritorio y y colocó un instrumento enfrente de ella: una ocarina.

-Eso es tuyo-dijo secamente.

Lea observó el pequeño objeto y tuvo una extraña sensación de melancolía. Aquel pequeño objeto le hizo recordar a una persona en la cual no creyó pensar ahora: su padre.

Siempre lo recordaría como un hombre joven y trabajador que se esforzó mucho para darle a su familia lo mejor, y aunque no pasó demasiado tiempo con él, los momentos que le había dedicado siempre serían especiales. Uno de ellos fue justamente cuando le enseñó a tocar la ocarina. De pequeña solía disfrutar oyéndolo tocar, hasta que un día se animó a pedirle que le enseñara. Tal vez su padre la hubiera oído tocar maravillosamente si al día siguiente no hubiera fallecido en un accidente.

Lea la observó y se dió cuenta de que era tan similar a la que le tocaba su padre cuando era niña, que bien podría decir que era la misma.

-Quiero que a partir de hoy empieces a trabajar en tu canción.

-La canción para...¿ir a Hyrule verdad?

A los ojos de Lea, Pharoll parecía tan molesto y decepcionado con ella que sus respuestas eran secas y cortantes.

-Sí. esa.

-¿Tengo que componer una canción?-preguntó la joven, insistiendo.

-Lo único que tienes que hacer es concentrate en el lugar a donde quieres llegar. Tienes que sentirlo, tienes que verte ahí, luego, debes acercar tus labios a la ocarina. Sólo tú sabes exactamente cuales son las notas exactas que descifran la entrada. Por lo general tu canción suele ser algo que ya has escuchado alguna vez.

Lea tomó la ocarina en sus manos y preguntó:

-Entonces...cuando lo descubra...¿Lo sabré porque ya me encontraré allá en Hyrule cierto?

Los ojos rojizos de Pharoll ahora expresaban burla.

-Eso sería un milagro. En sí lo sabrás porque la ocarina comenzará a brillar.

Lea se sintió herida por lo del "milagro". ¿Qué ahora la consideraba una inútil? Una pequeña parte de su mente protestó.

-Por ahora puedes irte, pero mañana volveremos a entrenar.-dijo el joven con el mismo tono inexpresivo-Te esperaré aquí dos horas antes.

-¡Aquí estaré!-dijo Lea sin querer mostrarle a Pharoll más quejas, conteniendo el nudo que tenía en la garganta, mostrándole aquella determinación que tanto lo hacía temblar.

"Si tan sólo tuviera un poco más de tiempo..." pensó el joven viéndola cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Lea se retiró aún herida y triste. Fue al baño a cambiarse y pidió un taxi que la llevara a su casa a descansar. Tenía ganas de llorar, pero hizo todo lo que pudo para repimir su llanto. No quería que su madre la viera así. No otra vez.

Pero al llegar no pudo evitar que notara la terrible herida abierta que resaltaba en su rostro, así como los moretones y cortadas en el resto de su cuerpo.

-Dios mío, Lea pero ¿Qué te pasó? -le preguntó acercándose hacia ella muy asustada.

Lea no quería hablar. No quería explicar nada. Simplemente quería irse a dormir. Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano trató de encontrar la explicación más plausible que pudo.

-Un perro me atacó esta mañana al entrar al edificio...traté de correr pero me tropecé y caí por una escalera...

Mamá la miró como si tuviera frente a sí a un fantasma...un fantasma mentiroso. ¿Qué es lo que estaba haciendo verdaderamente su hija? Algo no andaba bien...nada bien.

-Estaré bien mamá...de verdad-dijo ella tratándo de sonar lo más normal posible, pero su voz reflejaba desgano y hastío.

-Ve al baño y lávate la cara por favor, ponte una pijama y acuéstate. Te llevaré un té caliente.-dijo su madre queriendo creer que su reacción era debido al cansancio-Y por favor, apaga ese celular, ¡tienes que descansar!

Lea sintió un alivio tan profundo de que no le haya preguntado mucho más. En esos momentos tan sólo quería tumbarse y dormir hasta el día siguiente. Pero al verla partir, su madre no se quedó nada tranquila.

Al llegar a su cuarto, Lea arrojó la maleta que contenía su laptop hacia su cama. Y después de lavarse la cara, se puso la pijama y se acostó sintiendo el suave rose de las sábanas con su piel. Después de los espadazos y flechazos quehabía recibido ese día, su cama se sentía verdaderamente como el cielo.

Tomó su celular y revisó por última vez su teléfono antes de apagarlo. Pero justo cuando pensaba en dejarlo, este vibró indicándole que un nuevo correo le había llegado.

No lo hubiera revisado sino hasta el día siguiente de no ser por que vió la dirección del remitente haciéndo que su corazón diera un vuelco:

**pharell_sheikah_rocker **

Abrió el mensaje lo más rápido que pudo, sintiendo un cosquilleo en su estómago.

_Lea:_

_Entiendo que es muy difícil para ti todo lo que está sucediendo pero sé que estás dando tu mejor esfuerzo. El señor Pharoll y yo lo vimos, y créeme, aunque él no lo exprese, al menos yo soy la primera en reconocerlo. A veces suele ser un poco duro y difícil con la gente._

_Te pido que vengas mañana de nuevo para continuar, sabes que el destino de Hyrule y el futuro de mucha gente pesa sobre tus hombros. Pero no te preocupes, no estás sola. Pharoll y yo te apoyaremos en todo momento para que juntos podamos conseguir el objetivo._

_Sólo tienes que confiar en ti, y mantener la calma lo más posible, sé que la forma de solucionar todos los problemas requiere un poco de paciencia, pero sobre todo de ingenio. Y tengo fe en que el espíritu ingenioso de los héroes que han salvado Hyrule renació en ti. ¡Sigue adelante!_

_Te esperamos mañana a las siete._

_Un abrazo de_

_-Delza_

_P.D. Si estuviera aquí, la princesa se sentiría muy orgullosa de ti. No te rindas._

Apagó su celular y cerró los ojos abandonándose al sueño que caía sobre ella, sonriendo. Soltándo sus miedos y sus inseguridades. Después de todo, ¿Quién era ella para no perdonarse y no creer en sí misma?

_**Al día siguiente...**_

La habitación volvió a sumirse en una oscuridad extrema otra vez. Lea separó sus piernas a la distancia de sus hombros en una posición comoda pero alerta, empuñó fuertemente su espada, cerró los ojos y esperó.

Aguzó su oído lo más que pudo y continuó esperando.

Respiró tranquilamente, mantuvo la calma y esperó aún más.

Sintió los latidos de su corazón a un ritmo calmado y la espera continuó.

Hasta que, después de lo que parecieron ser varios minutos en absoluto silencio, escuchó algo que se aproximaba desde arriba, empuñó su espada y aguardó a que lo que fuera que estaba por caer se precipitara sobre ella. Giró su espada apuntando hacia arriba, dió un saltó y atacó. Al hacerlo, pudo sentir como su espada atravesaba algo que después cedía y desaparecía en la oscuridad volviendo por donde había venido. ¡Había dado en el blanco!

Con los ojos aún cerrados, Lea seguía atenta a cualquier movimiento o sonido a su alrededor. Concentrada, en calma total.

Tal y como esperaba, el siguiente ataque se dió no mucho después del anterior: un zumbido de flechas se avecinaba a gran velocidad. Esta vez, su objetivo principal sería dejar de ser el blanco por lo que corrió lo más rápido que pudo en todas las direcciones posibles. Esta vez, ninguna le dió.

Cuando los dardos por fin dejaron de zumbar, Lea se quedó totalmente quieta, en silencio y siguió aguardando, escuchando con atención.

Esperó a que cayera algo hacia ella o que comenzaran las risas y las amenazas, pero sólo percibía oscuridad y un inmenso vacío. En seguida, recordó que en el entrenamiento anterior habían caído sobre ella una especie de bombas mágicas que explotaban al alcanzar el suelo. Empuñó su espada y se preparó para combatirlas.

"Sé qué hacer, esta vez no me vas a derrotar" pensó.

Y en efecto, de nuevo caían desde el cielo aquellas enormes bolas de luz. Tomando su arma como si se tratara de un bate de béisbol, intentó pegarles para regresarlas de donde provenían, y nuevamente acertó: todas las que su espada tocaron salíeron rebotando hacia arriba perdiéndose en la negrura.

Cuando el ataque terminó Lea siguió caminado tratándo de recordar lo que venía después.

¿A caso serían las risas? ¿o las amenazas? ¿o es que Pharoll cambiaría de opinión y la haría enfrentarse directamente contra la ilusión de Ganondorf de nuevo? No le importaba lo que fuera. Tomó todo el aire que pudo y gritó hacia la nada:

-¡Vamos! ¿Qué te sucede el día de hoy? ¿a caso piensas atacarme con lo mismo? ¿ya se te acabó la imaginación? ¿Es todo lo que tienes?

A pesar de que nadie le respondió, pudo oír su propia voz retornando hacia ella en un eco. Como un viento que pegaba hacia todos lados que partía de ella misma y regresaba hacia sí.

Tras su amenaza, volvió a escuchar los mismos pasos que ayer se aproximaron a ella... pero esta vez no huyó, en vez de eso empuñó su espada y corrió a toda velocidad hacia la dirección de la que provenían, gritando con toda la fuerza de su corazón.

-¡NO TE TENGO MIEDOOOOOOO!

De pronto, fue capaz de ver algo que ayer no había podido notar: el rostro de su adversario. Definitivamente Pharoll había hecho un excelente trabajo en la confección de aquella ilusión: era una copia exacta de Ganondorf, una tan realista que la hizo estremecer. Aquel hombre con el que había combatido a los 17 años estaba en frente de ella esperando su próximo ataque, mirándola con burla, sonriéndole con sorna.

-¡Muéstrame todo lo que tengas..."heroína"!-susurró el enemigo empuñando una espada también.

El choque de los sables fue muy duro, tanto, que la vibración arrojó a Lea hacia atrás haciéndola perder el equilibrio por unos momentos, pero volvió a arremeter de nuevo, buscando el sitio adecuado para atravesarlo.

Pero "Ganondorf" se defendía con una agilidad y maestría inigualables, y no parecía estar haciendo ni el más mínimo esfuerzo en detener uno sólo de sus ataques, de hecho, ni siquiera había comenzado a atacarla, simplemente se había limitado en bloquearla. Conforme pasaba el tiempo se veía más y más contento...se estaba divirtiendo.

-¿Qué? ¿No puedes?

Lea respiraba agitadamente y centró sus ojos en su objetivo. No confiaba en él ni en el más mínimo aspecto.

"No me vas a sacar de mis casillas con tus provocaciones esta vez".

Volvió a atacar lo más rápido que pudo en su costado derecho, pero el demonio tomó la hoja de su espada con dos dedos y sin mucho esfuerzo la jaló, quitándosela de las manos para arrojarla por los aires.

Lea escucho su estallido metálido muy lejos de donde se encontraban.

-¿Y ahora qué es lo que vas a hacer? ¡Sin una espada no tienes oportunidad contra mí!

Todo sucedió a tal velocidad que a penas se había dando cuenta de que estaba totalmente desarmada. Y ahora que no tenía nada en las manos...¿Qué es lo que podía hacer?

Pharoll le había advertido que no podría enfrentarlo cuerpo a cuerpo debido a su fuerza física extrema. Pero entonces, ¿de qué forma podría lograrlo?

Dió unos pasos hacia atrás pensando en una solución rápida y fue entonces cuando escuchó un crujido de algo que se rompió debajo de su pie. Entonces lo recordó, ¡Había flechas esparcidas por todo el piso!

Tanteando con el pie inspeccionó el suelo para ver si había más de ellas cerca y recogió un puñado lo más discretamente posible, justo antes de esquivar uno de los golpes que estuvo a punto de destrozarle el hombro, haciéndola rodar por el piso.

"Ganondorf" levantó en alto su espada para acabar con ella de una vez, pero la joven giró rápidamente viendo el hierro caer donde antes estaba su cabeza. Fue entonces cuento vió su oportunidad perfecta: al Gerudo le estaba costando algunos brevísimos segundos volver a levantar la espada por el peso del arma. Entonces, Lea empuñó una de las flechas y la encajó con fuerza en el durísimo creaneo del rey demonio, en un preciso y único golpe entre ambos ojos.

No supo si era su imaginación o en verdad había herido a Pharoll-responsable de aquella ilusión-, pues su adversario gritaba llevándose las manos a la cara, queriendo sacarse la flecha que estaba empezando a torturarlo.

Lea estaba segura de que de un momento a otro Pharoll declararía terminado el entrenamiento y la habitación regresaría a la normalidad, pero en su lugar, algo muy extraño sucedió: una sombra envolvió la ilusión del rey oscuro y volvió a quedarse sola en medio de la oscuridad.

Hasta que entonces, en un lejano rincón pudo distinguir al Sheikah, esta vez en su apariencia normal sosteniéndose la frente ensangrentada, visiblemente adolorido. Lea corrió en su ayuda, pero antes de llegar, un inmenso resplandor la encegeció impidiendo que siguiera adelante y se acercara más.

Quedándose atrás, pudo ver que Pharoll comenzó a hablar con alguien ya que sus labios se movían. Pero al ver con más detenimiento no pudo distinguir a ningún interlocutor. Era como si hablara sólo o con las sombras.

Hasta que, acercándose cautelosamente un poco más, pudo ver un extraño vapor morado muy similar al de la botella que contenía la pesadilla que Pharoll le había mostrado.

Entrecerró los ojos, aguzando su vista lo más que pudo...para notar que Pharoll, estaba, en efecto, hablando con una persona...con una apariencia que la hizo estremecer.

-Así que no quiero que traigas a Lea a Hyrule. Quiero divertirme un poco más.

-¿Me estás diciendo que rompes nuestro trato?-preguntó Pharoll sin dar crédito a lo que oía.

-Estoy diciendo que no la quiero en Hyrule. La diversión se terminará si derrota a Ganondorf ahora.

-Pero...¡sabes que quiero vengarme de ese bastardo y ella es la única que tiene el poder para vencerlo!

-Pero...¿Qué no puedes dejarme jugar un poquito más?

-¿Es que no entiendes? ¡Mi vida está en juego! ¡Ganondorf quiere a Lea HOY MISMO!

La sombra sonreía impávida, moviendo la cabeza.

-¡DARK LINK ERES UN HIJO DE PERRA!-gritó Pharoll. Y esto fue lo único que Lea pudo escuchar de toda la conversación, para después ver como el Sheikah trataba de asestarle un golpe a aquel ser...aquella sombra que era un vivo e idéntico reflejo de ella misma...

Lea no comprendía lo que sucedía, pensó que tal vez se trataba de una ilusión...cuando de pronto un sonido irrumpió la discusión y todos voltearon visiblemente distraídos: era el timbre de la casa de Pharoll, insistiendo varias veces.

Entonces, una pequeña luz apareció en medio de la habitación vibrando y emitiendo un pitido. Lea corrió hacia él guiada por su resplandor. Era su celular recibiendo una llamada...de mamá.

-¿Bueno?-respondió ella.

-_¿Fanny? Oye... olvidaste tu computadora en casa, estoy aquí afuera._

**Amigos! decidí subir el capítulo antes porque no sé si estaré disponible el sábado, además de que ya lo tenía terminado.**

**Quiero agradecer mucho a todos los lectores que me han dado ánimos!Esta semana tuve la fortuna de platicar con uno de ellos, Osiris Pacheco, quien me comentó varios puntos interesantes. ¡Muchas gracias!**

**Con respecto a si voy a seguir o no escribiendo esta historia, sólo les puedo decir una cosa: Sigan leyendo. Sólo así sabrán la desición que ya he tomado.**

**Espero ansiosa sus comentarios! Un beso zeldero!**


	17. Chapter 17

Lea no comprendía lo que sucedía, pensó que tal vez se trataba de una ilusión...cuando de pronto un sonido irrumpió la discusión y todos voltearon visiblemente distraídos: era el timbre de la casa de Pharoll, insistiendo varias veces.

Entonces, una pequeña luz apareció en medio de la habitación vibrando y emitiendo un pitido. Lea corrió hacia él guiada por su resplandor. Era su celular recibiendo una llamada...de mamá.

—¿Bueno?—respondió ella.

—_¿Fanny? Oye... olvidaste tu computadora en casa, estoy aquí afuera._

—¿Mamá?...¿estás afuera...de la oficina?—preguntó Lea sorprendida e incrédula.

—Sí Fanny, ¿podrían abrirme por favor?

Lea no sabía qué decir. Si la veía, seguro que su madre le preguntaría a qué se debía el sudor escurriendo por su rostro y el cambio de atuendo, así como las nuevas cicatrices que de seguro tenía en sus brazos debido al entrenamiento. Pero no podía negarse o se preocuparía más por ella. Ya inventaría algo.

De pronto, la habitación comenzó a recobrar su normal iluminación, desplazando la oscuridad que había en ella, revelando a Pharoll que estaba a punto de darle un golpe a la joven idéntica a ella. Pero ésta había detenido su puño con una mano y ambos se habían quedado en esta posición mirándola sorprendidos, petrificados como dos estatuas.

Por unos breves instantes, Lea se sintió apenada de irrumpir aquel extraño y bizarro conflicto que aún no acababa de comprender del todo, así que tomó sus pertenencias lo más rápido que pudo y bajó las escaleras.

—¿Qué demonios está haciendo y a dónde cree que va?—le preguntó aquella sombra a Pharoll aún sosteniendo el puño frente a su cara para evitar ser golpeada. Pero éste, sólo se limitó a seguir concentrando su fuerza para poder pegarle, ignorando por completo lo que estaba pasando.

Para su suerte, Lea encontró una toalla encima de un mueble, la tomó y trató de limpiarse el sudor y los hilos de sangre que escurrían en su frente y manos.

—¿Estefanía? ¿Se puede saber qué has estado haciendo y porqué estás vestida así?—preguntó al ver la playera y el pantalón deportivos que portaba su hija.

—Hola mamá...ah...¿esto?—preguntó Lea tratando de sonar lo más convincente y calmada que pudo—Estamos grabando unos videos que vamos a subir a Youtube, de hecho llegaste justo cuando estábamos en ello.

Lea se esforzó por sonreír despreocupadamente. Sabía que no era nada fácil engañarla, pero tal vez si se veía contenta dejaría de preguntar. Por desgracia, sus palabras no parecieron haber hecho tal efecto.

—Ah...¿sí? ¿Y de qué son esos videos?—preguntó entrecerrando los ojos, incrédula.

Lea sintió los motores de su mente trabajar como los de un tren.

—Son videos dirigidos a las madres embarazadas. Les explicamos los ejercicios que tienen que hacer para recuperar la figura...ya te los mostraré luego.—¿De dónde había sacado esa idea? no lo sabía pero al menos, esta vez, el rostro de su madre se había suavizado...un poco.

—Bueno...bien...de acuerdo...creo que has estado tan ocupada con esto que dejaste tu computadora en la casa...—mencionó su madre dándole el maletín negro.

—¡Desde luego que no mamá! como hoy íbamos a grabar los videos, no me la llevé, pero gracias de todos modos.—dijo Lea tratando de sonreír con naturalidad.

Su madre la miró con preocupación...

—Pero...¿estás bien? ¿No necesitas nada?

En ese momento Lea fijó su mirada en los ojos preocupados de su madre y notó como su fachada perfecta se desvanecía. Algo le hizo pensar que lo sabía. ¡Ella estaba enterada de todo y ya no podía seguir escondiéndolo más! Tuvo miedo, terror de que su madre le preguntara cualquier otra cosa. Dió un paso hacia atrás -lo cual no pasó desapercibido por su madre-, quizo despedirse y cerrar la puerta lo más pronto posible, pero antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa, su madre la tomó del hombro.

—Por favor Estefanía, hagas lo que hagas cuídate mucho por favor, ¡no hagas nada arriesgado!

Y al decir esto, la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

Lea tembló. Cerró los ojos tratando de contener las lágrimas y se quedó quieta con su corazón latiéndo a toda prisa.

—Es...estaré bien mamá, no te preocupes.—le dijo ella ahogando el nudo en su garganta.

Su madre se separó de ella y la miró con una mezcla de angustia, miedo y algo más...

En el fondo, sabía que su hija estaba a punto de enfrentar algo...pero fuese lo que fuese, su hija se veía confiada y valiente, y eso la llenaba de orgullo.

—¿Mamá?

—¿Ah? ¿eh?

—Que ya debo irme, me están esperando allá adentro.

—Ah...sí, hasta luego hija.

—Adiós mamá, cuidate.—se despidió Lea dándose la media vuelta.

—Te quiero...—oyó decir detrás de la puerta cuando ya casi la había cerrado por completo.

—Y yo te...—empezó a decir Lea a punto de abrir la puerta otra vez, pero una mano le cerró la puerta de golpe, impidiéndoselo.

Una figura muy familiar se cruzaba de brazos a su lado, recargada en la pared: Ella misma.

—Sí que son una familia muy unida...—dijo la sombra con tono sarcástico y meloso.

—¿Y tú quién eres?—preguntó la joven molesta.

—¡Vaya! ¿no crees que es necia la pregunta? Es decir...¿Quién le pregunta a su propio reflejo "quién eres"?

Lea miró a su contraparte confundida y visiblemente irritada. Estaba segura de que no se encontraba frente a ningún espejo. Y a pesar de que, en efecto, aquella persona era idéntica a ella físicamente, había algo en su rostro que la hacía distinta, ¿Sería su expresión burlona? no...era algo más...algo en su color de piel y su ropa, que eran varios tonos más oscuros que los de ella...como si se viera bajo la sombra de un árbol.

—¡Lea! ¡Aléjate de él!—gritó Pharoll bajándo las escaleras a toda prisa.—¡Es peligroso!

Ella volteó sorprendida. ¿Él? ¿Era hombre?

Pero la sombra sólo se rió con burla...a los oídos de Lea era estremecedor oírse a ella misma en una carcajada socarrona. A los oídos de Pharoll, era la risa de un joven irritante y burlón.

—Supongo que le vas a decir que soy un "terrible secuaz de Ganondorf" ¿no es así Pharoll? ¡adelante! dile lo que quieras, a mi me da lo mismo. Pero les advierto que si veo a cualquiera de ustedes dos en Hyrule...aquella mujer—dijo señalándo con la cabeza claramente refiriéndose a la madre de Lea—vendrá conmigo. Y ya sabes cómo soy Pharoll, me encanta divertirme con mis víctimas.

—¡Eres un bastardo Dark Link! ¿crees que voy a caer en tu chantaje?—preguntó Pharoll con los puños levantados. —¡Terminemos nuestro combate ahora!

La sombra estiró los brazos arriba de su cabeza con pereza y los colocó relajadamente detrás de su cabeza.

—Mmmmm...No lo creo...has perdido velocidad y tus técnicas son obsoletas. Cuando aprendas a pelear de verdad, avísame y con mucho gusto tendremos un combate. Por ahora, me retiro...

Pharoll lo observó con los ojos llenos de furia.

—¡Ah! y lo olvidaba...fue un gusto conocerte, "Heroína de Hyrule", espero que no nos volvamos a ver.

Y al terminar esta frase, aquella extraña aparición se desvaneció en el aire como si hubiera estado hecha de humo, dejándo a Pharoll y a Lea viéndose el uno al otro...con terror.

—Pharoll dime la verdad, ¿Quién era?—preguntó Lea detrás del Sheikah, siguiéndolo por toda la casa mientras él caminaba sin detenerse ni mirar atrás, moviendo la cabeza en señal de negación y con los puños apetrados.—¡Pharoll! ¡te estoy hablando! ¡Quiero saberlo!—

De pronto, el joven volteó irritado y le gritó:

—¡ES UN MENSAJERO DE GANONDORF! ¿¡CONTENTA!?

El grito de Pharoll hizo temblar toda la casa y a todos los que presenciaban la escena...inclusive a Delza que los veía desde lejos con preocupación.

Lea calló por un momento pero siguió preguntando.

—¿Un mensajero de Ganondorf? ¿porqué? ¿vino sólo para decírnos que no vayamos? Pero Pharoll ¿no te parece eso inútil? ¿Qué no es es la Trifuerza lo que quería ese hombe en un inicio? ¿No le convendría que yo fuera a Hyrule? ¡Pharoll! ¡Contéstame!

Pero no lo hizo. Al llegar a su despacho se desplomó sobre su sillón y cerró los ojos, intentando calmarse y pensar con claridad. Sabía que Lea no querría viajar a Hyrule pero...su vida estaba en juego. Si no lo hacía, Ganondorf acabaría con él. No. Debía hacerlo a toda costa. Era necesario llevarla a los tres templos y derrotarlo.

—Saca la ocarina.—ordenó el Sheikah secamente.

—Pero Pharoll...

—¡Que la saques!—ordenó él con un tono más agresivo.

—¡Lo siento pero no quiero poner en peligro a mi madre!

Al oírla, el Sheikah sintió un creciente deseo de amenazarla él mismo aún peor que Dark Link, pero se contuvo. Después de todo, pensó, todos siempre caen y pierden su dignidad...por eso aborrecía tanto a los hylianos.

Respiró profundamente, cerró sus ojos, relajó la expresión de su rostro y la miró con una sonrisa encantadora.

—Mi niña...—dijo en un tono seductor—¿tú crees que arriesgaría a tu madre? ¿me creerías capaz de eso?

Lea paró en seco. Jamás había oído a Pharoll hablar de ese modo.

—Pero Pharoll...esque...¿no oíste lo que dijo? ¡Si vamos a Hyrule le hará algo a mi madre! y lo siento pero no voy a arriesgar la vida de mi familia...

Pero el Sheikah se puso de pie lentamente, con una gracia que Lea nunca había visto en él, se cruzó de brazos y piernas delante de ella y le dedicó una sonrisa perfecta.

—Por supuesto que no vamos a irnos así sin más...tenemos a Delza que vigilará a tu madre día y noche...¿Pensabas que se me había escapado ese detalle?

Lea miró los hipnóticos ojos rojizos de Pharoll y sintió un destello de esperanza...aún así, su corazón sintió un poco de duda...

—Pero...Pharoll...—tartamudeó Lea, empalideciendo—...¿Tú crees que sea seguro?...yo creo...

—Relájate—susurró el Sheikah en un susurro que hizo derretir el alma de Lea como mantequilla caliente sobre pan—siempre te preguntas muchas cosas...confía en mí.

Lea se quedó callada, contemplándolo por lo que pareció ser un breve y un muy largo instante, dejándose bañar por su mirada y su voz aterciopelada, sonriéndo como una estúpida, confiando...a pesar de que una profunda inseguridad mordía su corazón, sabiendo que en el fondo, estaba pidiéndole que abandonara su madre.

No supo si este sentimiento pudo reflejarse en sus propios ojos, pero Pharoll no paró de observarla intensamente. Pues todos saben que una serpiente observa largamente al ratón antes de engullirlo, después puede morder cualquier parte de su cuerpo...

El Sheikah tomó la barbilla de Lea con su dedo índice y su pulgar, acercándose hacia ella , internándose en sus ojos azules. Lea sentía que, desde aquella distancia, podía ver el interior de su alma, encontrándo en ella sus miedos, sus sueños y sus verdaderos deseos.

—No tengas miedo, confía en mí, el plan funcionará pero tienes que tener fe—le dijo suavemente—¿Lo harás?

El corazón de Lea corría desbocado. ¿Cómo no hacerlo...?

"Tienes que estar alerta" oyó la voz de Link gritando en lo más profundo de su corazón...

"Cuidate, por favor, ¡no hagas nada arriesgado!" esta vez escuchaba a su madre advirtiéndole en lo más hondo de su alma.

Una parte de ella quería que se callaran, quería confiar, quería tener fe...pero no dejaban de insistir dentro de ella una y otra vez, no paraban en su lucha de advertirle.

—Pharoll...esque...esque...es peligroso...—dijo ella temblando,en un hilo de voz.

Pero el Sheikah, dispuesto a dar el cierrre perfecto, acercó sus labios a su oído sin dejar de sostener su barbilla y le susurró:

—Si vienes conmigo, te prometo que todo estará bien.

Lea colocó los brazos alrededor de su cuello buscando un abrazo. Sin saber porqué se sentía como una pequeña niña sintiendo la necesidad de ser protegida.

Todos saben que las serpientes también abrazan a sus víctimas antes de devorárlas.

Desde que llegó a su casa, Lina no paraba de caminar ansiosamente de un lado hacia otro. Esa mañana presintió que algo malo sucedería, y al ver a su hija irse al trabajo no pudo más que sentir que esa sensación se intensificaba. ¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando? Después de todo...Estefanía se veía tan contenta en su nuevo empleo, ¿Qué podría salir mal?

Trató de respirar y calmarse, intentó subir a su cuarto y ver la televisión pero no podía concentrarse...y si...¿la llamaba de nuevo? Sólo para asegurarse de que está bien...de que está contenta y así poder estar en paz.

Pero luego recordó las veces que Estefanía le había dicho que se preocupaba demasiado y trató de convencerse de que exageraba.

Se levantó y fue al cuarto de su hija.

No había cambiado mucho desde hacía siete años. Había conservado esa atmósfera infantil que había tenido desde que se mudaron a esa casa...cuando aún vivía su esposo.

Lina no pudo contener un intenso sentimiento de melancolía al recordarlo.

En realidad, nunca se había acostumbrado del todo a su ausencia. Cada mañana Lina miraba una foto que conservaba en su cuarto y lo saludaba tan viva y alegremente como cuando estaba vivo, con la única excepción de que, cuando así era, él siempre le daba un tierno beso.

Se sentó en la cama de su hija para ver los últimos rayos de sól entrar por las persianas de la habitación esperando que aquella sensación de inseguridad la abandonara. Cuando vió un familiar objeto en el escritorio de Estefanía, uno que había creído para siempre perdido: la ocarina de su esposo.

A pesar de ser un objeto tan antiguo, nunca había perdido su belleza. La tomó entre sus manos contemplando su pulido reflejo azulado en ella. Era un bonito instrumento con el que su esposo solía divertírse con ella y su hija, pero a la vez rodeada de un misterio extraño ya que ninguna de ellas supo cómo es que había aprendido a tocarla.

Sin embargo, ambas habían tenido la fortuna de aprender a tocarla, aunque quizá no tan bien como él solía hacerlo.

Al ver la ocarina sobre el escritorio, Lina se preguntó cómo es que lo había recuperado y cómo fue que había llegado a sus manos...y no pudo evitar llevarsela a los labios como su esposo le había enseñado. Entonces, lo recordó.

Antes de morir, su esposo había compuesto una canción para su hija como un regalo de cumpleaños, una que había guardado con mucho celo hasta aquel día. Lina estaba segura de que hubiera sido la más hermosa pieza que ella y su hija hubieran escuchado jamás, de no ser porque al día siguiente su esposo sufrió aquel terrible accidente y la ocarina se perdió...hasta este día.

Lina corrió a su habitación y fue por la hoja que había conservado con la canción de su esposo escrita en ella, llevó la ocarina a sus labios e intentó tocarla.

Cada nota, cada sonido que la ocarina producía parecían bailar en una dulce aunque melancólica tonada...una que llevaba en el fondo un deseo de lucha...

Sus dedos volaban tapando y destapando los agujeros del instrumento, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el recuerdo de su esposo, ayudándolo a hacer realidad la canción que con tanto esmero había compuesto para su hija.

El Sheikah le devolvió fríamente el abrazo a Lea, sin conmoverse ni un poco, concentrado en su actuación perfecta.

—Entonces, ¿podrías traer tu ocarina por favor?

Lea se sentía débil, había tenido tantas emociones intensas ese día que creía que en cualquier momento iba a desfallecer, pero se puso en pie y fue a buscarla sin chistar.

"¿Lo ves?" pensó para sí Pharoll sonriendo con burla, viendo como la joven salía obedientemente de su despacho "al final todos caen y pierden su dignidad. No importa quién sea. Aún si se trata de la mismísima Heroína de las Diosas. Todos son demasiado débiles".

Lea cruzó el pasillo para recoger su bolso cuando de pronto, sintió una piedra caer en su estómago: había olvidado la ocarina en su escritorio. La había dejado ahí la noche anterior.

Lea empalideció y acudió con la vista gacha al despacho de Pharoll otra vez.

—Pharoll...—dijo con un hilo de voz, apagando el nudo que mordía su garganta—la olvidé en mi casa...perdóname...

El Sheikah todavía seguía sonriendo y divirtiéndose con sus pensamientos cuando escuchó la voz de Lea desde la entrada...sentía que su éxito era tan próximo que ni siquiera comprendió a qué se refería.

—¿Qué olvidaste?—le preguntó aún sonriente.

—La ocarina...no la tengo.

El joven sintió una cubetada de agua helada caía en su cabeza...después, la ira lo invadió. Ahora sí iba a acabar con ella con sus propias manos. Apretó los dedos enterrándolos en las palmas de sus manos con fuerza, haciéndo que la sangre brotara de su piel.

En un segundo hubiera podido tomar la lanza que estaba detrás de él y fácilmente la hubiera atravesado sin que ella se hubiera dado cuenta de que había muerto...luego quemaría el cadáver y tiraría sus cenizas en el cráter de la Montaña de la Muerte para que la lava desapareciera los pocos restos que...

—¡Pharoll! ¿Porqué no usas tu magia?—propuso Delza desde una esquina del despacho.

—¿Qué?—preguntó él apretando los dientes, sorprendido de que su rostro aún siguiera puesto en una expresión "alegre".

—¡Puedes usar tu magia para transportarla sin necesidad de una canción!

Pharoll lo sabía. De hecho era plenamente consciente que desde el principio pudo haberlo intentado, sin embargo, ésto representaba varios riesgos: el primero era que nunca lo había experimentado, y el segundo, era que que había gastado mucha magia en el entrenamiento de Lea y se encontraba debilitado, por lo cual, no sólo podría fallar, sino que podía morir en el intento.

Pero definitivamente prefería la muerte después de haber intentado matar a Ganondorf, a acabar en sus manos, de eso no había duda.

El joven de los cabellos grises se levantó de su asiento rápidamente y se dirigió a Lea, que lo veía aún con miedo desde la puerta.

Esta vez, se veía diferente, casi como si fuera otra persona. Había dejado de ser aquel encantador chico que le había coqueteado y se había convertido en otra cosa.

Comenzó a escuchar los gritos de Link y su madre más fuerte que nunca, advirtiéndole que huyera, gritándole que era el momento de salvar su vida o morir.

Retrocedió, y cuando estaba a punto de correr...la serpiente mordió al ratón.

Pharoll ya la sostenía con fuerza para que no pudiera escapar, pero no en un tierno abrazo, sino en una llave que la lastimaba y que no la dejaba escapar.

—¡SUÉLTAME! ¡DÉJAME IR!—gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Tú irás conmigo a Hyrule!

—¡No! ¡No quiero! ¡Suéltame!—exclamaba Lea forcejeando para liberarse.

—¡Pharoll!—exclamó Delza desde la esquina aproximándose a ellos—¡Espera Pharoll!

Pero ya era demasiado tarde para intervenir, porque una luz dorada comenzó a rodear al Sheikah.

—¡Nooooo! ¡DÉJAME! ¡DÉJAME!—gritó Lea a todo pulmón cerrándo los ojos.

Y entonces, una explosión de luz destello blanco iluminó la habitación encegeciéndolos a todos.

El sol acariciaba los campos de Hyrule con sus últimos rayos, la noche ya se avecinaba. Pero cuando la luz es más intensa, un resplandor blanco explotó arrojándo dos cuerpos hacia los pastos: un hombre y una mujer.

—¡Maldita sea!—rugió un hombre de cabellos grises tratándose de levantar, tosiéndo.

—¿En dónde estoy?, ¿Quién eres?—preguntaba una mujer rubia de unos cincuenta años con una ocarina azulada en sus manos que se encontraba tirada a su lado, al parecer mucho más desorientado de lo que él se encontraba.

**¿Qué tal chicos? ¿Les gustó? No olviden comentar, eso me motiva muchísimo a seguir escribiendo esta historia.**

**Un saludo zeldero.**


	18. Chapter 18

El sol acariciaba los campos de Hyrule con sus últimos rayos, la noche ya se avecinaba. Pero cuando la luz era más intensa, un resplandor blanco explotó arrojando dos cuerpos hacia los pastos: un hombre y una mujer.

—¡Maldita sea!—rugió un hombre de cabellos grises tratándose de levantar, tosiendo.

—¿En dónde estoy?, ¿Quién eres?—preguntaba una mujer rubia a su lado, al parecer mucho más desorientada de lo que él se encontraba.

Sin hacerle mucho caso, Pharoll trató de ponerse de pie, pero la magia que había utilizado en aquel fallido acto lo había dejado completamente agotado. De hecho, si alguien se aproximaba para atacarlos, era poco probable que pudiera defenderse.

—¿Quién eres tú?—preguntó de nuevo la mujer que se encontraba a su lado.

Cuando los ojos rojizos del Sheikah se encontraron por primera vez con los de esta mujer, se abrieron sorprendidos. No podía creer lo que veían.

"Pero ¿qué fue lo que le sucedió a Lea?" —se preguntó sintiendo el cansancio pesar en todos sus músculos. "¿es que a caso la magia que usé le causó un efecto de envejecimiento?" pensó.

No, esa mujer no era Lea. No podía serlo…

—Hace unos momentos estaba en mi casa y aparecí aquí...¿Tú sabes lo que me pasó? —preguntaba la mujer desorientada, pero Pharoll seguía tan concentrado en sus pensamiento que ni siquiera la escuchaba.

"Se parece mucho a ella…se podría decir que es un pariente. Tal vez su hermana…o tal vez…su madre"

Pharoll se estremeció ante esta pensamiento. Eso sólo significaba que había fallado en su misión, y que una vez que Ganondorf lo supiera acabaría con su vida. No. Tenía que evitarlo a toda costa…tenía que pensar en algo y rápido.

—¡Oye! ¡Te estoy hablando! ¿Qué no me escuchas?—seguía insistiendo la mujer.

Sus ojos rojizos siguieron registrando la mujer, hasta que un detalle captó por completo su atención. Un minísculo e imperceptible objeto que podría valerle su salvación: una ocarina.

Pharoll se acercó a ella para verla más decerca, sonriendo triunfante.

"Con eso podré tocar mi canción y regresar por esa niña antes de que se ponga el sol" pensó Pharoll y dirigió una mano rápida para arrebatársela.

—¡Oye! ¿Qué haces? ¡Esto es mío!— argulló Lina rápidamente, esquivando a al Sheikah.

—¡Dámelo! ¡Lo necesito!—Pharoll insistía en quitársela pero ella esquivaba sus manos con sorprendente facilidad.

—¡Claro que no!

"Mi vida depende de esto, dámelo o te juro que..."pensó el Sheikah esta vez un poco más molesto.

—¡Vas a morir si no me la das! —la amenazó dirigiéndole una mirada asesina, pero Lina tomó el instrumento en ambas manos, protegiéndolo sin dejar que lo tomara.

—¡No! esto perteneció a mi esposo, ¡no dejaré que lo tomes!

Pharoll comenzó a desesperarse. ¡Era increíble como una mujer humana le estaba oponiendo tanta resistencia! ¡A él! ¡Un guerrero Sheikah de primer nivel!

"¡Basta de tonterías! ¡Esto va en serio!" pensó asestándole un golpe en el cuello con todas las fuerzas que le restaban. La mujer perdió el conocimiento al instante y se desplomó a sus pies, haciendo rodar el tan preciado instrumento por el pasto.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, Pharoll la tomó entre sus manos, cerró los ojos y tocó su canción esperando regresar a su despacho guiado por el usual brillo que siempre aparecía al hacerlo, pero al abrirlos nuevamente, aún se encontraba de pie en la pradera hyliana.

Pharoll volvió a insistir, tocando su canción nuevamente, pero aún así, la ocarina se negaba a transportarlo.

¿Qué a caso se estaba equivocando? ¿Es que a caso la ocarina era defectuosa? ¿O es que-como sospechaba-…el transporte necesitaba de un cierto grado de magia que él ya no tenía en ese momento?

—¡Maldición! ¡Tengo que regresar! ¿Qué no puedo hacer algo tan sencillo?—exclamó él a punto de arrojar la ocarina al suelo para estrellarla contra el piso—¿Qué tengo que hacer para las cosas salgan bien?

Pero cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo, sus ojos volvieron a concentrarse en el rostro de aquella extraña mujer que había tirada a su lado.

"Vaya" pensó "Su parecido con su madre es asombroso que incluso se podría decir que es la misma persona".

Entonces, una extraordinaria idea nació en su mente. Los ojos rojizos del guerrero centellearon en el crepúsculo. Se ajustó las muñequeras desgastadas, apretó el nudo de su cinturón y tomó con brusquedad a Lina de sus ropas, arrojando la ocarina para deshacerse de ella.

—¡Qué tonto he sido! ¡Si todo lo que necesito siempre estuvo en frente de mi!

Y con el cuerpo de Lina en brazos, se dirigió al castillo de Ganondorf.

Lea abrió los ojos desorientada. Ella y Delza habían salido despedidas contra las paredes del despacho de Pharoll debido a su magia, sin embargo, el viaje de Lea para ir a Hyrule había fracasado.

Lea se incorporó nuevamente y al abrir los ojos por completo, su mirada se cruzó con la de Delza que la veía del otro lado apenada, sin saber qué decir.

Pero la joven no le dirigió la palabra, se incorporó y salió de la habitación. Ya había sido suficiente por ese día.

—¡Lea! —le gritó Delza desde atrás. —¡Lea por favor! ¡Espera!

Pero Lea tomó sus cosas y sin mirar atrás, salió a la calle. Ya era hora de ir a casa. No estaba dispuesta a soportar nada más.

Ahora que estaba consciente de que Pharoll había planeado utilizarla para quién sabe qué, sólo deseaba irse de ahí y no volver jamás. No quería volver a saber nada a cerca de Hyrule, ni de su princesa ni ninguna otra cosa que estuviera relacionada con ello.

El coraje afloraba en ella, no digamos contra el Sheikah, sino contra sí misma por haber casi abandonado a su madre. Link le había advertido que alguien la traicionaría, y ella no lo había escuchado. Y por no haberlo hecho, estuvo a punto de sucederle una desgracia.

"¿En qué diablos estaba pensando?" se recriminaba mientras se dirigía de prisa hacia su casa, "¿Cómo no me daba cuenta de sus intenciones? ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta?"

Dio vuelta a la esquina y llegó a su hogar en poco tiempo. Giró la manija de la puerta y finalmente entró.

—¡Mamá! ¡Ya vine! —gritó desde la puerta esperando la usual respuesta que siempre le daba su madre al regresar del trabajo, pero por primera vez, sólo la recibió un silencio sepulcral.

—¡Mamá! ¡Ya regresé! —insistió más fuerte, pero tampoco hubo respuesta.

Al entrar, Lea percibió en el aire una aura oscura, como si antes de llegar algo extraño hubiese sucedido. Todas las luces se encontraban apagadas como si la casa hubiera sido abandonada hace varias horas.

Se hubiera podido decir que se encontraba en silencio total de no ser por el murmullo de la televisión que provenía de la planta alta de la casa, específicamente del cuarto de su madre.

Fue a inspeccionar de inmediato, pero al llegar se sorprendió de ver el cuarto totalmente vacío.

—¿Mamá? —llamó insistiendo nuevamente, pero era claro que ella no se encontraba en la casa.

Revisó todos los cuartos, inspeccionó la cocina y el cuarto de lavado, pero su madre no estaba por ningún lado.

"Tal vez salió y olvidó avisarme" pensó ella sacando su celular de entre sus cosas para verificar si no le había enviado un mensaje que tal vez no hubiera visto, pero no.

Sin querer preocuparse más, marcó el número de su madre para llamarle, pero pronto colgó al escuchar el pitido del aparato al que llamaba muy cerca de ella. Extraño. Ella siempre cargaba el celular consigo, además de que nunca salía sin avisarle.

Entonces, las palabras que había pronunciado Dark Link regresaron a su mente: **"…Pero les advierto que si veo a cualquiera de ustedes dos en Hyrule…aquella mujer vendrá conmigo".**

Al recordarlo, Lea sintió como el peso de la realidad sobrevenía abriéndole los ojos de un porrazo. La advertencia de aquella extraña sombra era clara: NINGUNO de los dos debía pisar Hyrule o su madre sufriría las consecuencias, y ahora Pharoll se que Pharoll se había transportado ahí, la advertencia de Dark Link se había cumplido.

"¡No, no, no, no, no puede ser!" pensó Lea subiendo a toda prisa las escaleras nuevamente, verificando cada cuarto por tercera ocasión, "¡Esto no puede estar sucediéndome!"

—¡Mamá! —gritó con desesperación, deseando con toda su alma escuchar una respuesta. —¡Mamá! ¡Contéstame por favor! ¿Dónde estás?

Desesperad, buscó en los cajones de un mueble algunos directorios que contenían todos los teléfonos de su familia. Con las manos temblorosas, tomó varios de ellos buscando el de la casa de sus abuelos, pero pronto se detuvo. Si Dark Link realmente se había llevado a su madre, ¿Qué podrían hacer ellos? No. Solamente los alarmaría en vano. Ella tendría que resolver este asunto sola.

Guardó todos los cuadernos que había sacado y corrió a su habitación, en busca de su ocarina. Según Pharoll era posible viajar a Hyrule con una canción. Ahora era el momento perfecto para hacerlo.

"¡No me importa lo que tenga que hacer, tengo que traer a mamá de regreso!" pensó entrando a trompicones a su cuarto.

Llegó a su escritorio y buscó desesperadamente en cada cajón, pero el instrumento no estaba. ¿Había desaparecido?

Con manos temblorosas, retiró los cajones del agujero que los contenía y arrojó todo lo que se encontraba en ellos, vaciándolos lo más rápido que pudo, sin éxito alguno. Simplemente la ocarina no se encontraba donde ella la había dejado.

Cuando Lea tomó el último de los cajones para revisarlo, una de las astillas que sobresalía de uno de los cajones rasgó su mano, abriendo una fuerte herida que hizo manchar de rojo todo lo que había encima de la cama. Lea ahogó un gritó y se sostuvo la mano.

—¿¡Dónde dejé la ocarina!? ¿Por qué no está donde yo la dejé esta mañana? —preguntó Lea sintiendo el llanto apoderarse de su garganta y sus ojos.

Apretó la herida tratando de soportar el dolor.

—Mamá…¡todo esto es mi culpa!…¡jamás debí de haber ido a ese lugar!

Dos gruesas lágrimas escurrieron mojando su mano herida.

—Si no hubiera aceptado…nada de esto hubiera ocurrido y ahora...¡he sido una estúpida!…Dios mío….¿Qué te he hecho, mamá?

Un escalofrío cruzó por la espalda de Lea. Con el cajón en las manos, aún sangrando, se dirigió a su cama y se sentó. Esta vez sin pensar nada, su mente quería bloquear el dolor y la culpa que no podía evitar sentir, abandonándose al silencio.

—Creí que no fallaría…creí que hacía lo correcto…

Entonces, no lo pudo contener por más tiempo. Sintió las lágrimas explotar fuera de sus ojos. Si Dark Link la tenía…tal vez nunca volvería a verla jamás.

Junto sus manos y cerró los ojos con todas sus fuerzas.

—Dios mío…si me escuchas…ayúdame, ¡te lo ruego!

Pero sólo la tristeza y la desesperación la tomaron en un abrazo solitario y oscuro.

De pronto, por alguna razón que no supo explicar, sintió una extraña necesidad de ponerse de pie. Secó sus lágrimas, dejó el cajón astillado encima de su cama y se acercó a la ventana. Poco a poco, las ganas de llorar cesaron, poco a poco una extraña calma comenzó a llenarla. Poco a poco una extraña sensación de coraje comenzó a invadirla.

Con el paso de los minutos, comenzó a llenarla una sensación que nunca antes había tenido...como si de pronto sintiera un hambre que invadiera cada centímetro de su cuerpo y de su espíritu.

Un escalofrío electrificó su espalda, haciendo que cada uno de los vellos de su cuerpo se irguiera. Después, pudo sentir un leve cosquilleo en su mano izquierda. Cuando la vio, el dorso brillaba intensamente en un destello dorado, continuo, revelando el triángulo inconfundible de la Trifuerza del Coraje. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llenar de aquella hambre que procedía de ella misma, devorando su corazón. Sintiéndolo palpitar en un ritmo que cambiaba con cada latido, transformando toda la corriente sanguínea en sus venas.

Entonces, sintió como cada célula, cada átomo de su cuerpo comenzaban a vibrar al ritmo de la luz que su mano emitía. Aunque era una sensación extraña no era incómoda. En realidad, todo su ser se transmutaba, haciéndose uno con aquella luz que ya no sólo procedía de su mano, sino de ella toda.

En ese instante, tuvo un deseo irresistible de cerrar los ojos y cuando apagó su vista al mundo, los abrió al universo. Miles de imágenes pasaron a gran velocidad pasando delante y alrededor de ella: vivencias, recuerdos, momentos que había vivido a lo largo de toda su vida y de otras. Uno a uno renacieron ante ella con todo detalle: pudo ver todas las batallas que había librado y sentir nuevamente cada herida que había recibido. Vio pasar frente a sí todos los ojos de sus enemigos. Sintiendo su miedo, su ira, su dolor.

Pudo ver todos los guerreros que alguna vez había sido y empuñar todas las espadas que había usado en todas y cada una de sus vidas. Sintió la luz de las sonrisas de todos los hombres y mujeres que había salvado.

Conoció y reconoció todas las personas que la habían amado y todos aquellos a los que había amado, así como el palpitar de todos los corazones que habían latido por ella. Padres, esposos, hijos e hijas de todas sus vidas. Tocó sus rostros, escuchó sus risas y vio sus miradas, reconociéndolos a todos por sus nombres.

Revivió cada amanecer, cada crepúsculo y cada anochecer de todos sus días y sus noches, viendo salir y ponerse el sol y la luna una y otra vez.

Y entonces, cuando la luz se encontraba en su máximo brillo y había recordado cada momento y hecho suyo cada uno de los mismos, abrió los ojos.

El mundo había dejado de ser el mismo ahora. Todo había cambiado para ella. Se sentía renacida.

Lea volteó a su alrededor y volvió a ver los colores, las formas, las sombras de los objetos que la rodeaban como si los viera por primera vez. Por alguna razón que no podía explicar, parecían más vivos, más vibrantes, más reales de lo que nunca habían sido.

Sus sentidos se habían intensificado a tal modo, que ahora podía sentir la sangre correr por sus venas, cada latido de su corazón y cada respiración más intensos que nunca.

Alzó ambos brazos, dejándose bañar por la luz de la habitación y la propia. Recibiendo cada onda iluminada en cada centímetro de su piel, sintiendo en su corazón como el **Espíritu del Coraje** renacía en su interior. Más vivo que nunca.

Albergando en su interior el hambre más pura e intensa que un ser vivo puede tener floreciendo como una llama en su interior: el hambre. Es cuando el alma tiene hambre cuando realmente se transforma y transforma al mundo. Un hambre que no se calma sino que se expande a cada momento, a cada segundo, como fuego, como vida, es el hambre que hace de lo imposible, posible. Es la potencia de la voluntad humana, es el hambre del mundo, la sinfonía que hace danzar los planetas, el espíritu que hace vibrar al Universo. La fuerza incontenible que crea y destruye. Es la vida y la muerte. La luz y la oscuridad.

Abriendo los ojos al mundo, la guerrera Lea se preparó para confrontar su verdadera y única misión: confrontar su sombra.

—Mi Señor Ganondorf, le he traído a la Heroína de Hyrule como se lo había prometido, para que pueda encontrar la Trifuerza de Dark Link atrayéndola con la Trifuerza del Coraje que ella posee.

El Sheikah tiró el cuerpo a los pies del Rey Oscuro que se encontraba sentado en su trono de piel negra, en el salón principal del que ahora se había convertido en su castillo y su hogar.

Ganondorf vio el cuerpo de la guerrera en el suelo con lástima, incluso con un poco de asco. No podía evitar sentir repulsión por aquella que lo había lastimado tan profundamente y casi logra darle fin. Pero ahora sería usada como una herramienta más a su servicio, y (¡qué ironía!) sería gracias a ella que se haría con las tres partes de la Trifuerza.

Por otro lado, no podía evitar sentir algo de curiosidad de ver nuevamente su mirada… ¿Qué pensaría la "gran" Heroína de Hyrule al ver que todos sus esfuerzos por acabar con él habían sido en vano? ¿Qué cara pondría al ver que su mayor enemigo había sobrevivido?

Un ferviente deseo de saberlo empezó a bullir en su interior…pero Pharoll seguía hablándole…

—¿Qué le parece su Majestad? Mañana mismo me encargaré de llevarla por todo Hyrule para atraer a Dark Link y que así usted puede obtener las piezas faltantes de la Trifuerza.

—¡Despiértala!—ordenó el Rey Oscuro—Quiero ver su rostro de cerca.

Pharoll de pronto empalideció, sintió que su estómago se desplomaba hacia el suelo. Haciendo un acopio enorme de fuerzas para superar los nervios que tenía, replicó:

—Pe-pero Mi Señor, no conviene despertarla ahora ya que vería que estaría trabajando para nosotros, eso arruinaría el plan inicial ¿no lo cree así?

Ganondorf echó la cabeza hacia atrás, sonriendo con burla.

—¿Aún no lo entiendes verdad? Quiero ver su cara de frustración e impotencia cuando vea que no me ha destruido. Muero por ver su reacción al saber que sus fuerzas fueron inútiles contra mi Poder.

—Pero mi Señor, recuerde que el plan…

—¡Despiértala maldita sea! —vociferó el Rey Oscuro con desesperación.

Pharoll se estremeció. No podía dejar que se diera cuenta de _su truco_. Era hora de atacar aludiendo a su orgullo y soberbia infinitos.

—Insisto Señor, _usted ha trabajado_ mucho para llegar a _este punto. _Si me permite un consejo como su más fiel servidor, sería el no tirar todo por la borda por un pequeño capricho hoy. Las tres partes de la Trifuerza están muy cerca. Debe comprender que el plan que _usted ha hecho debe _seguirse al pie de la letra para conseguirlo, de otro modo no lo conseguirá. He trabajado a su lado por muchos años y créame que sé cuando un plan es perfecto tal cual es y debe permanecer intacto. Y la mayoría de sus planes lo son. Deje que éste-el más importante-lo siga siendo.

Ganondorf entrecerró los ojos y permaneció en silencio por unos brevísimos instantes. Tal vez las palabras de Pharoll lo convencieron, pero despertaron en él un sentimiento de infinita desconfianza hacia su "fiel vasallo". ¿Por qué se negaba tanto a despertarla? ¿Es que a caso le estaba escondiendo algo? O aún peor… ¿lo estaría engañando?

Se levantó de su trono y se acercó hacia el cuerpo para examinarlo mucho más de cerca. Pudo ver su inconfundible rostro de niña un poco más adulta, junto con sus cabellos rubios atados en una coleta. Iba vestida con las extrañas ropas de aquel mundo del que provenía…nada parecía fuera de lugar. Pero entonces, al revisar al dorso de su mano, vio que algo no estaba en su lugar.

Pharoll se apartó nervioso de que aquel despreciable hombre descubriera la verdad y esperó. Rezó porque no se diera cuenta de nada. Pero después de unos momentos lo vio esbozar una sonrisa perfecta, mortal.

—Pharoll, Pharoll, Pharoll, eres el más fiel de mis vasallos. ¿O no?

—Lo soy, Mi Señor. —respondió el asustado, retrocediendo poco a poco.

Ganondorf seguía sosteniendo el cuerpo que yacía en el suelo, mirándolo con lástima.

—¿Cuántos años has estado a mi servicio?

—Seis años Milord.

—Es correcto, y en realidad, ¿Qué tanto dirías que me conoces?

—Lo conozco lo suficiente. —respondió él.

—Si me conoces lo suficiente entonces quiero que me digas… ¿Tú sabes qué es lo que le sucede a aquellos que me traicionan?

—Son castigados con la muerte…mi Señor…—dijo el Sheikah dando otro paso hacia atrás. Esta vez el Rey Gerudo se incorporó completamente, después, comenzó a dar rápidos pasos hacia adelante haciendo que Pharoll retrocediera con cada pregunta que le hacía.

—Es correcto…¿Y qué es lo que les sucede a los que mienten?

—También son castigados con la muerte mi Señor. —decía Pharoll retrocediendo a toda prisa mientras el Rey Gerudo lo acechaba.

—¿Y los que me engañan?

Pharoll siguió caminando hacia atrás, temblado, hasta que se estampó contra la pared de espaldas. Ganondorf le bloqueaba por completo el paso a la vez que lo miraba con una horrible mueca mezcla de un gusto retorcido por el sufrimiento ajeno, lástima y burla.

—Son… condenados… a muerte—dijo con un hilo de voz, encogiéndose como un ratón cubierto por la sombra del enorme hombre.

—Sí, así es, son condenados a una muerte _muy dolorosa._ —Y al decir estas últimas dos palabras Ganondorf tomó las muñecas del Sheikah aplastándolas contra la pared, sin dejarlo escapar. Pharoll ahogó un grito.

—Ya que NO SOPORTO…—dijo el Gerudo aplicando aún más fuerza en sus muñecas estrujándolas contra la fría piedra—…que NADIE…—Aumentó aún más la presión aplastando todos los ligamentos de la mano, haciendo crujir todos sus huesos—…me MIENTA…—Y al decir esta última palabra, aplicó toda su fuerza estampándolas contra la pared, destruyendo toda la movilidad de las manos, haciéndolas reventar en sangre contra la piedra.

Los gritos de dolor del Sheikah resonaban en todo el palacio, mientras el hechizo que había aplicado sobre el cuerpo que yacía inconsciente en el suelo se desvanecía poco a poco, revelando su verdadero y original aspecto: Lina, la madre de Lea.

El pitido del teléfono rompió el silencio de la casa, despertando a Lea de su ensimismamiento y de la experiencia mística que había vivido.

La joven guerrera descolgó la bocina.

—¿Bueno?

—¿Lea? ¿Eres tú? ¡Me alegro de haberte encontrado a estas horas! ¿Estás bien?

Era Delza al otro lado de la línea. Lea se aclaró la garganta y bajó la mirada. No. Por supuesto que no estaba nada bien.

—Ajá…—respondió ella con desánimo.

—Me…me alegro Lea, verás, hay algo que tengo que decirte respecto a Pharoll y a Hyrule, ¿tendrás un momento para hablar ahora? Es muy importante.

Lea se detuvo un momento. Pensaba colgar en ese momento el teléfono y buscar la manera de ir por su madre, lo cual ahora era mucho más importante que Pharoll, pero Delza insistía.

—Entiendo que lo que acaba de suceder es algo difícil de entender, pero por favor, te pido que me escuches. Miles de vidas están en juego y sólo tú puedes ayudarnos. Por favor…

"La vida de mi madre es más importante que nadie para mí. Tú no entenderías nada" pensó separándose la bocina de la oreja.

—Lea…yo…—escuchó un suspiro cansino—yo no…soy quien tú crees….Lea por favor, no vayas a colgar…

La joven regresó la bocina a su oreja otra vez. Reconsiderando. ¿Otro engaño? ¿Otra mentira? ¿Ahora Delza le había mentido también? ¿De qué se trataba todo esto?

—Por favor Lea…yo…te pido que vengas aquí otra vez…por favor, ¡por favor!

La voz del otro lado parecía a punto de quebrarse en llanto.

—No eres quien yo creo que eres…¿Entonces? ¿Quién eres entonces?

Escuchó un suspiro profundo y esta vez, la voz de Delza se quebró por completo.

—Mi nombre verdadero no es Delza. Soy la princesa Zelda de Hyrule. Lea, por favor, ¡tienes que ayudarme!

El sol abrazador lo quemaba todo a su paso. Era increíble como en Hyrule, siendo mayormente bosques y praderas tuviera días como este, donde el calor parece arrancar la piel.

Pharoll caminaba con los ojos vendados descalzo y atado por completo, dirigiéndose hacia las afueras del reino, donde el terreno conectaba con tierras desérticas, los comienzos de un pueblo sin ley y olvidado por los dioses.

Varios soldados y Stalfos tiraban de las cuerdas que lo sujetaban, liderados por su ahora rey, montado en caballo, deseoso por empezar con el espectáculo.

El camino había sido muy arduo, no sólo para Pharoll sino para toda la comitiva, ya que habían partido desde el amanecer y llevaban más de seis horas a pie y a caballo bajo el calor y un sol impíos. El Sheikah sentía que el calor bajo sus pies pronto le arrancarían las plantas.

Hasta que por fin, cuando entraron al polvoriento y seco desierto, se detuvieron en un espacio abierto roseado de rocas y dunas. Justo en medio del lugar se encontraba un hundimiento en la tierra, y en su centro, alguien había cavado un agujero en la arena lo suficientemente grande para que cupieran tres hombres juntos de pie.

Con un orden del Rey Gerudo, uno de los soldados le retiró a Pharoll la venda que le cubría los ojos y lo dirigió hacia dicho agujero a empujones y amenazas, hasta que por fin, el Sheikah quedó de pie en el centro. Uno de los Stalfos que acompañaba a Ganondorf tomó una pala y comenzó a llenar el agujero con arena, hasta que el polvo alcanzó la cintura del preso, aprisionándolo para impedir su escape.

El rey maligno alzó la voz para que todos los soldados presentes lo escucharan hablar:

—¡Que todos y cada uno de los presentes no olviden jamás este momento! ¡Este paria se atrevió a mentirme. Ahora morirá y su cuerpo servirá de alimento a los lobos! ¡Esto y mucho más es lo que le espera a los que osan traicionar al Rey de Hyrule! ¡Comiencen!

Pharoll levantó el rostro y centró la vista en los malignos ojos de su enemigo para no volverlos a retirar de ahí: Ganondorf. El hombre que había acabado con las vidas de sus padres, de sus hermanos y de toda la gente que amaba. Ahora pretendía quitarle la vida.

Aquella mirada sólo reflejaba burla y lástima… ¿Era a caso lo único que sabía expresar? ¿Sólo odio y nada más?

Aunque Pharoll estaba alejado de él podía ver su maldita expresión tan cerca como si lo tuviera delante de él. El coraje de ver su rostro maldito le causaba náuseas, pero por mucho que así lo quisiera, no le daría el gusto de bajar la mirada ante él. No estaba dispuesto a darle ese placer.

De entre los Stalfos y soldados que lo rodeaban en la cima del agujero, se asomaban algunos hylianos que habían sido traídos a la fuerza con el único propósito de presenciar el horror que estaba a punto de sucederle a él. Sus caras no expresaban miedo, sino terror, un terror profundo. Algunos incluso trataban de bajar la vista o ver hacia otro lado, las mujeres tapaban los ojos de sus niños, pero era inevitable, nadie se escaparía de oír los gritos y el terror.

Cuando un tambor empezó a retumbar, Pharoll se preparó. Sabía que su muerte tardaría mucho en llegar.

Entonces comenzó el castigo: uno de los soldados a la derecha de Ganondorf le lanzó con todas sus fuerzas una piedra, la cual le pegó directamente en la frente. La sangre escurrió en su frente.

Desde ese momento, todos comenzaron a arrojarle piedras al mismo tiempo, hasta matarlo. Todos, excepto los hylianos que exclamaban de conmiseración y lástima por el preso. Incluso aunque no supieran de quién se trataba, sufrían con él.

Todos gozaban, reían, se burlaban. Todos los presentes compartían la satisfacción de Ganondorf, quién lo miraba con satisfacción. Pero el Sheikah no le quitaba la vista de encima ni por un segundo.

"No me verás morir, ¡NUNCA me verás morir!" pensó el Sheikah viéndolo directamente. "¡No será mi fin!"

A los pocos momentos se unieron el doble de hombres para arrojarle piedras, y después, el triple y el cuádruple. Provenían de todas partes sin detenerse, sin apiadarse. Algunas desgarraron la piel de su rostro, hubo otras que le quebraron los huesos de la nariz hasta que una cegó uno de sus ojos.

La vista comenzaba a tornársele borrosa, pero aún con ello, centraba la vista en su enemigo. No la retiraba.

—¡Que alguien detenga esto! ¡Por favor! ¡Ya no puedo seguir mirando! —se oyó la voz de uno de los hylianos que habían sido obligados a venir, pero pronto fue silenciado por un Stalfos que lo mató de un flechazo. Con esto, nadie más se atrevió a decir nada ante la injusticia que ocurría ante sus ojos.

Por un momento, Pharoll dejó de oír los gritos, las risas atronadoras y las rocas cayendo sobre de él, que lo mataban poco a poco. Por un breve instante todo comenzó a tornarse borroso. Y el hombre a caballo que veía, era tan sólo una mancha negra delante de él.

"No voy a morir" se repetía una y otra vez, "¡No voy a morir hoy!"

Pero entonces, todo comenzó a dar vueltas a su alrededor apagándose poco a poco.

"No…voy…a…morir…hoy"

Y por un segundo, cuando creyó que todo se había detenido, volvió a abrir los ojos una vez más, pero esta vez, deseó haberlo no hecho:

Pudo ver el rostro desfigurado de un hombre reflejado en un charco de sangre que le rodeaba hasta sus hombros: era él mismo. Ahogó un grito.

Era imposible que aquel que le devolvía la mirada fuera él.

Pero entonces, cuando no se podía poner peor, levantó la vista en busca de Ganondorf, pero al hacerlo notó que los Stalfos y soldados que le estaban arrojando las piedras ya no se encontraban ahí. Sino que ahora, había otras personas que se reían y le arrojaban más piedras aún…personas que él conocía perfectamente bien:…su padre…sus hermanos…sus vecinos…su aldea completa estaba ahí torturándolo.

Quiso hablarles, deseó gritarles que se detuvieran, pero ni siquiera podía abrir la boca.

"Basta…ya basta…por favor…¡deténganse!"

De pronto, de entre la multitud, una mujer levantó una mano y la lluvia de piedras de detuvo. Caminó lentamente hacia él sin tocar el charco de sangre en el que estaba ahora sumergido y mirándolo con desprecio con ojos fríos, le dijo:

—Un Sheikah NUNCA miente. Ahora me has deshonrado, a mí y a la tribu entera. Ahora…¡ya no eres mi hijo!

Escupió en su rostro y regresó hacia la muchedumbre, indicándoles que siguieran con el tormento.

Pharoll miró a su madre con sorpresa y con dolor, quiso hablarle, deseaba con todo su corazón explicar la razón de todo cuanto había hecho, moría por explicarle que todo lo que había mentido, hecho y deshecho, había sido por ellos. Pero nuevamente, su boca no le respondía.

Entonces, por primera vez, bajó la mirada. Lloró en silencio recibiendo los insultos de todos por quienes había pedido venganza, por todos quienes habían sufrido por tantos años. Por todos, quienes ahora, lo repudiaban.

Dos lágrimas escurrieron por las mejillas de Pharoll, ahora sí, deseando que las diosas se lo llevaran.

Ya era noche cuando Lea llegó a la casa de Pharoll otra vez, siendo recibída por Delza que ya la esperaba para hablar con ella, sólo que, al abrir la puerta y encontrarse, pudo notar que había algo distinto en la joven, sumirada había cambiado por completo.

—Lea…¿Estás bien? Te ves algo…distinta…

En los ojos de Lea bullía el Espíritu del Coraje. Pero la voz que le respondió no parecía provenir de la dulce joven que había convivido hace unos momentos con ella y el Sheikah.

—Mi madre desapareció. Estoy segura de que Dark Link se la llevó a Hyrule.

Delza cerró los ojos con abatimiento, sabía que tarde o temprano tenía que suceder algo así. El destino suele ser muy cruel con los que levan en sus hombros a Hyrule. Pero cuando quiso abrazar a Lea para consolarla, ella se apartó. Delza comprendió.

—Si en verdad eres Zelda, entonces llévame allá. Tengo que ir y traer a mamá sana y salva a casa. ¡Tú tienes ese poder! ¡Tú puedes ayudarme!

Delza tomó asiento viendo a Lea con comprensión. Había tanto que explicar.

—La situación es más complicada de lo que pensé. Claro que te ayudaré a llegar hasta allá, pero primero creo que te debo varias explicaciones Lea.

¿Me escucharás?

La joven asintió.

—Verás, como te había mencionado antes, mi verdadero nombre no es Delza. En realidad yo soy la princesa de Hyrule, hija del Rey Ulphen II y por desgracia media hermana del hombre que está causando todo este alboroto. Mi padre es el padre de Gareth, el hombre que poseé en su interior El Espíritu del Poder, la escena de Ganondorf en su interior y el poseedor de la Trifuerza del Poder.

"Verás, Gareth y Ganondorf son dos personas completamente distintas, el primero a pesar de ser el rey de los Gerudo, es un hombre sencillo y pacífico fiel a la familia real que trabajó para mi padre por varios años como su consejero y mi protector, pero Ganondorf es aquel espíritu que hace siete años no pudimos vencer y que ha renacido para vengarse de mi, de mi padre, de ti y de todos aquellos que intentaron acabar con él.

"Hace unos meses enfermé gravemente y él trató de matarme para quedarse con mi pieza de la Trifuerza. Yo lo sabía…sabía que detrás del hombre que yo apreciaba tanto, había ese brutal demonio, pensé que lo vencería, creí tontamente que la amistad que había entre nosotros sería más fuerte que el deseo de venganza de ese espíritu que posesiona su cuerpo. Pero me equivoqué.

"Una noche, mandó una sombra para deshacerse de mi…pero no lo consiguió.

Entonces, Zelda levantó su mano izquierda mostrando el dorso brillante de la verdadera Trifuerza de la Sabiduría.

—Gracias a mi magia logré engañar a la sombra que me amenazó aquella noche, haciéndole creer que había conseguido mi Triángulo Sagrado, y después, me transporté al lugar donde ningún ser vivo o dios pudiera encontrarme, adquiriendo la identidad de Delza. Mi misión principal era encontrar a la heroína de las diosas y pedírle su ayuda una vez más para detener el mal para siempre.

Te busqué por semanas, ¡meses inclusive! Pero por alguna razón, no pude encontrarte. No tenía una pista de dónde podrías vivir, pero no quería rendirme. Eras la única esperanza.

Entonces, buscando un día por Internet, un anuncio de una banda de rock llamó mi atención.

Se llamaba "Pharoll y los Sheikahs" y decidí entrar a ella, pensando en que tal vez tendrían alguna conexión con la tribu de guerreros que habían servido a la Familia Real por varios años.

Y así fue como conocí a Pharoll, quien en efecto, era un guerrero que había logrado dominar en secreto la magia de transportarse entre mundos y había conseguido llevar una doble vida como cantante y como guerrero.

Hablé con él y le ofrecí mis servicio como su asistente sin decirle que yo era la princesa de Hyrule, o mencionar nada a cerca de buscar a la heroína del Tiempo. Después de unos pocos días, comencé a entender quién era realmente Pharoll y qué era lo que pretendía. Tal vez no lo hayas notado en lso pocos días que estuviste entrenando aquí, pero no es un mal hombre.

En realidad, Pharoll es un Sheikah nacido en la Villa Kakariko, hijo de una amiga muy querida para mi llamada Impa, una de las más fieles protectoras y sirvientes de la Familia Real.

Durante su niñés, siempre estuvo rodeado de una familia amorosa que le enseñó los altos valores que esa tribu cultivó por siglos. Sin embargo, una noche, Gareth entró a esta aldea y en un ataque de furia causado por una estúpida pelea en una taberna, Ganondorf tomó posesión de su cuerpo y todos fueron arrasados por su furia…niños, mujeres, familias enteras desaparecieron en el fuego que aquella bestia causó, entre ellos. Hubo muy poco sobrevivientes en aquel desastre, pero uno de ellos fue un niño llamado Pharoll, quien desde ese momento juró vengarse de aquel monstruo.

Pasaron los años y Pharoll consiguió acercarse lo más posible a su enemigo trabajando directamente para él, ganándose su confianza, estudiándolo por muchos años, dedicando cada día a conocer su forma de ser y de pensar para descubrir sus flaquezas y puntos débiles hasta que, posteriormente, urdir el plan perfecto para vencerlo.

Ahí es donde tú, como Heroína de Hyrule entrarías en la batalla dejándolo a él asestarle el último golpe y así vengar su aldea.

Una vez que supe de esto, intervine aunque sólo como espectadora. No quise atraer la atención de nadie ni tampoco quería que nadie supiera mi verdadera identidad hasta que la Heroína finalmente se revelara y llegara el momento adecuado para comenzar con el verdadero plan. Y entonces…por fin llegaste.

Lea abrió los ojos desmesuradamente…todo ese tiempo en verdad la había estado buscando, todo ese tiempo la habían estado necesitando. Todo ese tiempo la verdadera raíz del problema había estado actuando. Y ella no lo sabía…Pero aún cabía una pregunta, ¿Y aquella sombra? ¿Y su madre? ¿Cómo la iban a salvar ahora? Zelda comprendió lo que ella le iba a preguntar a continuación y se adelantó.

—No te preocupes, yo comprendo que hay prioridades y no pretendo forzarte a nada. Pero sé cómo ayudarte. Tú madre estará a salvo si, sólo sí unimos nuestras fuerzas para debilitar a Ganondorf y a sus hombres. Si me esperas unos momentos, te daré algo que puede serte de gran ayuda.

En ese momento, Zelda se puso de pie, cerró los ojos y concentrando todo su poder en las palmas de sus manos, hizo aparecer un brillo que hizo resplandecer toda la habitación.

Lea pudo sentir un viento amable que le acarició el rostro, cálido y suave. Cuando la magia se disispó, pudo ver una espada pequeña delante de ella que resplandecía como nueva. Zelda la tomó con su mano derecha y se la entregó a Lea.

—Lea, ella es Céfiro, la espada de los vientos amables del Oeste que servirá en tu camino de ahora en adelante,

Y ella es Lea, Heroína de Hyrule, elegida por las Diosas y el Destino, tu nueva ama.

Lea tomó a Céfiro con su mano izquierda, sacándola de su funda, viendo su reflejo en el sable de la espada corta pro primera vez.

La empuñadura era suave y se amoldaba a su mano perfectamente, incluso era tan ligera como los vientos descritos por Zelda, los vientos de Primavera.

Al tocarla pudo sentir que aquella espada serái su fiel compañera de ahora en adelante. Al hacerlo, Zelda, le sonrió y le dijo:

—Ahora que el Espíritu del Coraje ha despertado en ti nuevamente y tienes un arma fiel contigo, estás lista para emprender el Gran Viaje a Hyrule. Salva a tu madre y detén aquella sombra. Después, dirígete a los Tres Templos para despertar a los tres Espíritus de Hyrule quienes nos ayudarán a detener a aquel malvado hombre. Yo sé que poco a poco te harás digna de sostener la verdadera arma de los Héroes de Leyenda, la Espada Maestra. Sé que lo lograrás.

Lea se quedó mirando a Zelda con absoluta determinación. Ya era hora de partir para enfrentar su destino.

—Estoy lista.—le dijo Lea guardando a Céfiro en su funda.

Zelda tomó su hombro dulce pero firmemente como lo hizo alguna vez un Espíritu uardían de Hyrule en una visión, le sonrió, cerró los ojos y concentrándose llenó a Lea de luz.

"Que las diosas te acompañen en tu Cruzada, Heroína de los Espíritus, de Hyrule y de las diosas"

Y entonces, todo se tornó en un blanco resplandor.

La noche se cernía sobre los campos de Hyrule con la forma de un manto morado, anaranjado, rojo y amarillo. Algunas estrellas ya se alcanzaban a vislumbrar a lo lejos. Debajo de él, un bulto había sido arrojado hacia los pastos para que los lobos pudieran alimentar a sus crías, un cuerpo que hace no mucho tiempo había sido un hombre.

Pero de pronto, algo se movió entre las sombras. Con sigilo, se acercó al cuerpo, lo observó por unos momentos, y lo arrastró hasta llevárselo lejos, donde nadie pudiera encontrarlo…


	19. Chapter 19

Cuando Lea abrió los ojos, la luz blanca que la rodeaba todavía la cegaba, hasta que, poco a poco, se fue desvaneciendo hasta revelar un hermoso bosque rodeado de una luz que procedía de todos y ninguna parte, un lugar que conocía perfectamente bien.

"Este es el bosque del Guardián de Hyrule…pero ¿Porqué Zelda me ha enviado aquí y no a Hyrule?, ¿Se habría equivocado?"

Lea palpó su espada nueva para asegurarse de que aún se encontraba ahí. Y así fue. El sable se apretaba en su puño cerrado con comodidad, casi feliz de tener una nueva dueña.

Los árboles que la rodeaban eran los mismos que los que vio en aquella dulce visión justo antes de regresar a la realidad, después de la pesadilla que Ganondorf le había ocasionado: abetos, manzanos y robles meciéndose dulcemente por un viento cálido y amable, danzando al son de un canto que conocía muy bien.

-Heroína de Hyrule, has llegado—dijo una melódica voz en hyliano muy cerca de ella.

Al volverse en sí, pudo reconocer las verdes túnicas que llegaban hasta el suelo del Gran Espíritu Guardían de Hyrule. Se acercaba a ella con un andar que, más que una caminata, era una levitación.

-¡Link!—exclamó ella al verlo, -¡Tengo que ir a Hyrule para rescatar a mi madre! ¡La han secuestrado!

-Lo sé, ha llegado la hora de enfrentar a la Gran Sombra que se cierne sobre nuestra tierra. Sin embargo tus fuerzas aún no son las suficientes para enfrentar esta misión por ti sola, por lo tanto, esta vez, no irás sola.

Lea frunció el ceño, extrañada. ¿Es que a caso no confiaba en ella? ¿Por qué tendría que llevar un ayudante?

-¿Qué? Pero…¡pero Link!…no tenemos tiempo para ir a buscar a nadie, ¡Tengo que ir a rescatar a mamá ahora mismo!

El Guardián sonrió con paciencia, dedicándole una mirada de comprensión.

-También los héroes de leyenda necesitan ayuda y es de sabios aceptarla cuando es necesaria.

Justo entonces, el cuerpo de Link comenzó a tornarse luminiscente emitiendo un resplandor tan potente que la obligó a cerrar los ojos.

Cuando los abrió de nuevo, ya no se encontraba frente a frente con Link, sino rodeada de jóvenes y niños con expresiones muy parecidas, todos portando túnicas y sombreros color verde.

Uno de ellos, de color castaño de estatura baja y ojos pequeños, se acercó a ella, y alzando su espada al cielo, dijo:

-Yo soy Link, el Héroe Legendario, y mi espada estará siempre a tu servicio.

Luego, un niño con cabellos rubios brillantes y con ojos negros grandes y vivaces, vino corriendo a unírsele al primero:

-¡Yo soy Link, Héroe de las esencias del tiempo y la naturaleza, mi espada y mi magia estarán siempre contigo!

Después, Lea pudo escuchar el desenvaine de otra espada muy cerca de ella, y esta vez, un joven que portaba pantalones marrón claro y una expresión serena se acercó a ella con una sonrisa.

-Yo soy Link, el Héroe elegido por la Diosa, y vengo a luchar a tu lado también.

Ahora, un niño más joven que el anterior, se acercó al círculo corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, emocionado por ofrecer su espada a Lea, pero cuando iba a llegar al centro del círculo, otro de ellos lo empujó haciendo que callera de bruces al suelo.

-¡Hey! ¿Quién me empujó?—preguntó molesto con pasto en toda la cara. Todos se rieron a coro.

-¿De qué se ríen? ¡No me parece gracioso!

Lea pudo notar como el chico que lo había empujado, -que poseía como signo distintivo dos mechones rubios cayendo en su frente y un escudo de madera-se reía mucho más alto que los demás.

Sólo dos de ellos, los que parecían ser mayores, permanecieron en silencio mirando a todos con seriedad.

El niño que había caído se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, sacudiendo el pasto de su cara y escupiendo el que se había comido, desenvainó su pequeño sable y gritó con voz chillona:

-¡A mí me conocen como el Héroe de los Vientos! ¡Yo soy Link y te ofrezco mi espada!...—entonces, miró a todos lo más amenazadoramente que pudo y añadió-¡Y a mí nadie me empuja eh!—

Pero el chico de los mechones rubios seguía riendo con burla hasta que, un joven, que parecía ser una versión mayor de éste, lo fulminó con una mirada y se calmó. Este chico tomó su escudo de madera y a regañadientes, desenfundó su espada uniéndose a los demás:

-Yo soy Link niño, el Héroe del Tiempo, y aunque mi espada no es la Espada Maestra, ¡estará a tu servicio también!"

Después, otros dos jóvenes de cabello castaño levantaron su espada ofreciéndola a la nueva heroína, hasta que ya sólo quedaban dos. Los murmullos de todos bajaron de volumen cuando uno de ellos, apuesto y rubio, de orejas grandes y puntiagudas se acercó con su escudo hyliano y la Espada Maestra en su mano izquierda.

-Yo soy el Héroe del Tiempo Link, y mi espada y ocarina estarán contigo.

Si bien había habido un silencio total cuando el Héroe del Tiempo se había unido al círculo, todos callaron por completo cuando el mayor de todos, de túnicas color aceituna y una mirada lobuna se acercó al grupo.

Su expresión era seria y dura como si su rostro estuviera tallado en piedra, y sus ojos, azul oscuro, inspiraban fiereza y autoridad entre todos, incluso en Lea.

Tomó lentamente la Espada Maestra que descansaba en su espalda, y junto con el escudo hyliano, caminó con donaire al centro del círculo, tomándose su tiempo. Justo entonces, desenvainó en un movimiento muy rápido su espada a los cielos y exclamó con voz potente:

-Y yo soy Link, el Héroe de la Luz que pone a tus pies su espada. Nosotros somos la luz que rompe con la oscuridad, somos el reflejo del mal que lucha con el bien. Somos la espada que derrota la injusticia, somos el relámpago que custodia a Hyrule, ¡Llévenos! ¡Llévenos, oh diosas, a Hyrule para hacer cumplir su voluntad!

Justo entonces, Lea comprendió que para hacer aquella petición posible, sólo faltaba una espada que se elevara junto con las demás: la de ella.

Tomando a Céfiro por el mango, la desenvainó de prisa para unirse al círculo, exclamando:

-¡Y yo soy Lea, la heroína de Hyrule y de los Espíritus! ¡Diosas llévenos a Hyrule!

Y en un dorado centelleo, los héroes de leyenda se transportaron.

Cuando la luz los hizo aparecer a todos en los campos de Hyrule, los jóvenes y niños bajaron y enfundaron sus espadas al mismo tiempo, haciendo que se escuchara el metal chocando con el filo de la funda al unísono en un solo golpe.

En aquella tierra, ya casi anochecía. El sol ya estaba a punto de ocultarse entre las montañas a lo lejos, esforzándose en dar, con sus últimos rayos, la última y más bella luz del día.

-Sé dónde encontrar a Dark Link—dijo de repente el joven mayor que se había hecho llamar El Héroe del Tiempo-debemos dirigirnos al Templo del Agua, sólo ahí hallaremos a ese canalla.

Pero aquel de la mirada fiera, el que se hizo llamar "El Héroe de la Luz" replicó:

-Temo que no estás muy actualizado, hace más de cien años que el Templo del Agua fue destruido por varias invasiones…

El pequeño Héroe de los Vientos se unió a la conversación:

-Las ruinas del Templo del Agua aún siguen en pie, pero temo que para encontrarlas tendríamos que viajar cinco días con sus noches a pie.

Lea se horrorizó al escuchar al niño.

-¿Cinco días? ¡En cinco días mamá podría haber muerto! ¡Tiene que haber otra forma de llegar!

-Si las ruinas del Templo del Agua aún están donde solían, entonces yo puedo llevarlos con mi ocarina hasta ese lugar, pero temo que no todos podamos ser transportados, si Lea debe ir, sólo ella debe tocar la canción para llegar hasta allá. —agregó el Héroe del Tiempo.

El primer joven que se había presentado, el de cabellos castaños y ojos pequeños que se había hecho llamar tan sólo "Héroe Legendario" agregó:

-Si una canción mágica puede llevarnos hasta allá, ¿Por qué no nos la enseñas a tocarla a todos? Estoy seguro que todos aquí poseemos un instrumento con qué tocarla.

A pesar de que la idea era brillante, la aseveración que hizo el chico no era del todo cierta, no todos poseían un instrumento para aprender la canción ni sabían tocarlo. Uno tenía un arpa, otro poseía una ocarina de hada, pero había quién nunca en su vida había tocado música.

Uno de los guerreros suspiró abatido.

-Podría llamar a un Neburi para que nos transportara a todos, desgraciadamente necesitaríamos estar cerca de un acantilado y no veo ninguno cerca de aquí, además de que ellos no vuelan de noche y ya está oscureciendo.

-¡Llamemos a nuestros caballos!—propuso uno.

-Pero aún en caballo tardaríamos demasiado…-dijo otro.

-¿Caballo? ¡Yo no poseo un caballo!

-Podríamos ir a pie y regresar al pasado con su ocarina…

-¡Eso sólo empeoraría todo ya que la ocarina sólo regresaría el tiempo para quien la tocó!

Lea sintió su labio temblar…lo que había parecido una increíble fuerza ahora parecía la mayor de las debilidades, ¿cómo transportar un ejército hasta Dark Link en el menor tiempo posible?

"Diosas, por favor, ayúdenos"pensó Lea a punto de caer en la desesperación, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por el Héroe de la Luz que la veía en silencio. Las voces de los guerreros subían más y más de tono y volumen, hasta que…

-¡SILENCIO TODOS!—exclamó el de la mirada de lobo. De inmediato todas las bocas se cerraron- ¡Estamos aquí para ayudar a la heroína a salvar Hyrule, no para pelear entre nosotros!

De pronto, el Héroe de los Vientos volvió a hablar:

-Yo sé la forma más rápida de llegar hasta allá. Hay una costa cerca de aquí, el olor a sal en el aire me lo dice. Si me permiten, puedo llevarlos hasta mi navío, y con ayuda de mi batuta y la Melodía de los Tornados, puedo transportarlos hasta allá.

La esperanza iluminó el rostro de Lea por primera vez.

-Y con esa melodía, ¿podrías llevar a más de una persona?—preguntó ella emocionada.

-Puedo llevar a todos los que haya tripulando mi barco—respondió el pequeño niño.

-¿Y no tardarás cinco días verdad?

-Tardaremos minutos en llegar.

Lea juntó ambas manos en señal de acuerdo y todos parecieron satisfechos con la solución que propuso el chico.

Decididos, fueron guiados hasta la costa según instrucciones del pequeño niño.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a una playa cercana cuando Lea pudo divisar el enorme navío que se encontraba ahí, al parecer, esperando a su dueño. Varios guerreros tuvieron la misma reacción que tuvo ella al admirar su enorme tamaño.

El barco parecía ser del tamaño de 20 casas grandes juntas y estaba elegantemente pintado con varias grecas doradas a los lados y coronado con una bandera pirata en lo alto, una calavera que los miraba a todos con una sonrisa desde el cielo.

"¿Cómo apareció este barco y cómo es posible que un niño lo supiera manejar?" se preguntaron todos, pero nadie se atrevió a decir una palabra. Inclusive en los serios rostros de los mayores se veía una mirada de sorpresa, pero en la cara del niño sólo se veía un infinito orgullo y satisfacción.

-¿Vienen? ¿O se van a quedar ahí parados viendo?

El pequeño Héroe de los Vientos corrió a la costa y comenzó a escalar una escalera de cuerda con sorprender rapidez y facilidad. Todos lo siguieron lo más rápido que pudieron abordando la nave.

-¿Heroína? ¿No va a abordar?—preguntó a lo lejos ahora capitán del barco.

Pero Lea se quedó mirando la nave impresionada y aterrada. Nunca había subido a un barco pero le temía al agua. No sabía si porque una vez se había ahogado de niña al aprender a nadar, o porque durante la primaria una de sus compañeras la había arrojado y también se había ahogado.

"Tengo que hacerlo, tengo qué intentarlo por lo menos…mamá me necesita"

Respiró profundamente y sin pensarlo demasiado corrió hacia la escalera hecha de cuerda por la que ya todos habían subido sin la menor dificultad.

Tomó la cuerda y trató de no ver hacia abajo pero sentía que se iba a caer en cualquier momento.

Cerró los ojos y trató de seguir escalando, cuando de pronto, comenzó a escuchar unos gritos extraños provenientes del interior del barco. No, no eran gritos, eran porras de ánimo de los guerreros más jóvenes que la veían desde arriba.

-¡Vamos Heroína! ¡Arriba!

-¡Puede hacerlo! ¡Vamos!

-¡Un poco más! ¡Suba! ¡Suba!

-¡Lea tú puedes hacerlo!

La joven no podía creer lo que oía. Las voces sonaban tan cerca pero tan lejos de ella a la vez. Aún tenía miedo pero no quería darse por vencida. Mucho menos ahora que escuchaba a sus compañeros de batalla animándola, creyendo en ella con toda su fe.

Subió un paso a la vez, sin ver hacia abajo, tratando de ignorar el hecho de que si resbalaba o caía, lo haría en el agua.

-¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!

-¡Siga subiendo!

Al subir, las voces de los niños parecían intensificarse…ya estaba muy cerca de llegar.

Lea tomó la última de las cuerdas, escuchando varios gritos de "Ya casi lo logras" cuando entonces, sintió que la cuerda que sostenía su pie se deshacía haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y quedara, prácticamente, colgada de una mano. Cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes.

De inmediato, sintió como dos manos la tomaban por la cintura y la metían al barco rápidamente.

-¿Estás bien?—preguntó el Guerrero de la Luz con su ya habitual tono de voz serio y grave.

-¿No te lastimaste?—agregó el Héroe del Tiempo, genuinamente preocupado.

-Estoy bien, no se preocupen…muchas gracias por ayudarme y darme ánimos.

Lea trataba de sonreír, ya no quería causarles más molestias, pero no podía evitar sentir que la sangre se había ido a todas partes excepto a su cara…se sentía realmente asustada.

Se levantó del suelo lo más rápido que pudo, y sacudiéndose su ropa se preparó para lo que viniera.

-La melodía de los Tornados nos transportará un poco más al norte, a esta misma costa. No tardaremos más que unos minutos en llegar. Pero de una vez les digo que el barco va a moverse un poco…brusco. Así que les pido que se agarren fuerte de donde puedan. ¡Vamos a partir!

Todos, incluyendo a Lea, miraron con decisión al pequeño capitán del barco que había hablado desde el timón.

El Héroe de los Vientos sacó lo que parecía ser una especie de fino abrecartas, lo sacudió con elegancia en el aire haciendo unos cuantos movimientos, casi como si estuviera dirigiendo una orquesta y los guerreros fueran los músicos. De repente, una melodía comenzó a envolver el barco y las aguas comenzaron a arremolinarse alrededor del mismo, haciéndolo girar sobre sí mismo primero muy lentamente, después como si fuera un reloj descompuesto y finalmente a velocidad de vértigo.

Tal y como el chico había dicho, el barco comenzó a elevarse por los aires en un brusco maremoto, haciendo que todos en él salieran disparados en el interior del barco. Hasta que, al final, se desvaneció por los aires con todo y tripulantes.


	20. Chapter 20

El reflejo de la sombra se tambaleaba en el agua no muy profunda, triste y gris.  
En ella se veían los ojos de una mujer, (¿o era un hombre?) que le regresaban una mirada llena de dolor y melancolía.  
"No quiero" pensó la sombra "no quiero que venga" mientras sus pupilas rojas centelleaban titilantes en el agua.  
El miedo apresaba de nuevo a aquella pequeña sombra, sentada en un árbol gris y sin hojas, a penas una rama muerta en medio de una inmensa habitación sin puerta ni paredes, dando la impresión de que todo eso era solamente un sueño, una simple ilusión.  
A pesar de que habían pasado más de cien años, aquel recinto seguía intacto. Era como si se resistiera a ser destruido por el paso del tiempo.  
"Se parece a mí" pensó la triste sombra refiriéndose a aquella extraña habitación. "ambas nos negamos a desaparecer".  
Había comenzado a existir como una pequeña y negra luz dentro del corazón de la Heroína de las Diosas, esperando el momento para salir, aguardando hasta que pudiera ver el mundo, agazapándose y gritando de vez en cuando si algo la inquietaba. No era mucho, pero parecía serle de ayuda a la Heroína en su camino.  
Sin embargo, aunque habitara dentro del interior de su corazón, esto no le impedía ver el mundo a través de los ojos de la Heroína. Podía ver cada enemigo derrotado, cada adversario, cada sangre derramada. Todos, absolutamente todas las personas contra las que ella había luchado, esta pequeña sombra los había conocido también. Y a pesar de haber nacido del corazón de una valiente guerrera, ella no parecía compartir este valor, sino todo lo contrario, pareciera como si su alma hubiera nacido con un temor que la invadía siempre, todos los días y a todas horas, intensificándose cada vez que veía a los enemigos en batalla. El miedo dolía en su interior...porque mordía su corazón.  
Y entonces las preguntas comenzaron a nacer.  
¿Por qué nací? ¿Por qué tuve qué hacerlo en el interior de ella? ¿Por qué no puedo moverme por mí misma y libremente hacía otro lado? ¿Porqué no puedo correr y huir? Y lo más importante...¿Porqué ella tiene que enfrentarlo todo? ¿y por qué tengo que presenciarlo? ¿Porqué no puedo hacer nada al respecto?  
Se sentía encerrada en una cárcel, obligada a ver lo que no soportaba sin poder hacer nada, sin poder huir...  
Por desgracia Lea siempre había sido así, nunca se rehusaba a la batalla, nunca corría, nunca se daba un respiro, nunca le había dado la espalda a sus enemigos. Y ella, la sombra en su interior, los odiaba a todos, y como no tenía más opción más que ver cada batalla, la odiaba a ella también.  
Las batallas parecían volverse peores y más intensas, y su miedo más y más grande. A veces, temía que un día el miedo la devorara hasta consumirla, hasta hacerla desaparecer.  
Hasta que un buen día, se preguntó:  
"¿De dónde proviene este miedo? ¿Por qué no me abandona nunca? ¿Será que he nacido con él?  
Pero un día todo cambió para siempre, cuando Lea atravesó con su espada al Rey del Mal y el espíritu del Poder de aquel monstruo fue liberado. Una luz rodeó a la pequeña sombra y por fin pudo salir del cuerpo que la transportaba, arrojándola al exterior, haciéndola ver, por primera vez, el mundo con sus propios ojos.  
Creyó que ese momento, sería el más feliz de su existencia. Ahora sería libre y sería capaz de moverse por su propia voluntad a donde quisiera, y lo más importante, no se vería obligada a volver a ver más batallas contra su voluntad. Ahora podía huir si así lo quería.  
Pero al abrir los ojos se vio rodeada de un mundo raro y desconocido. Un mundo que nunca había visto, rodeada de gente fría que caminaba hacia todas partes de prisa y sin ningún lugar de destino. En vez de montañas o lagos ahora veía enormes construcciones que se elevaban hasta el cielo, y el cielo, ya no parecía ser el mismo. Incluso su color había cambiado.  
Entonces quiso regresar al interior de la heroína, corrió y la buscó con desesperación...pero Lea se había ido para siempre. Dejándola a su suerte en un mundo que no conocía.  
Entonces deseó volver a Hyrule. Se sentía perdida, abandonada y sola. Y lo estaba. Así permanecería por largos años.  
Hasta que, un día, un extraño hechicero la encontró cerca de un basurero.  
En sus ojos rojizos sólo se reflejaba la maldad y la avaricia...esos ojos...sólo podían pertenecer a una persona...Ganondorf.  
"Imposible" pensaba la sombra "él ha sido derrotado, ¿Cómo es que se encuentra aquí?"  
Pero era cierto. Algo o alguien había roto las cadenas que lo ataron y ahora corría con libertad no sólo por Hyrule, sino ahora también entre dos mundos más poderoso que nunca.  
No obstante de su maldad, Ganondorf había sido el único que le había extendido una mano amiga cuando nadie más lo había hecho, pues fue la única puerta de salvación que la había regresado a Hyrule, la tierra que conocía y que por tantos años había buscado sin resultado.  
A partir de entonces, aquel hombre le enseñó a controlar su miedo natural con el que había nacido y lo sustituyó por un sentimiento diferente...un deseo por ser útil. Fue así como luchó a su lado convirtiéndose en su más fiel vasallo y aquel temor comenzó a apagarse, aunque nunca se desvaneció del todo.  
"Ahora soy muy fuerte" pensó la sombra "y con esta fuerza ya no volveré a tener miedo".  
Pero no tardó en darse cuenta que no existe nadie sin malas intenciones, y que, en el fondo, ella sólo era una pieza, una simple herramienta que Ganondorf usaba para conseguir poder, y cuando lo hiciera, se olvidaría y desharía de ella.  
Fue así como el miedo regresó. Pero esta vez en una forma extraña y desconocida: ahora tenía temor a ser rechazado, tenía temor de que, una vez cumplido su objetivo, dejara de ser útil y volvería a perderse y a sufrir.  
Fue así como nuevas preguntas se formaron en su cabeza:  
¿Es que a caso siéndole útil a este hombre huiré de mi temor? ¿Es posible ser útil por siempre? ¿Qué pasará cuando ya no lo sea? ¿Se olvidará de mi? ¿Me abandonará? ¿Quién me protegerá ahora?

Y él...  
¿Tendrá miedo alguna vez?  
A partir de esta última pregunta vio la verdad: Ganondorf parecía nunca tener miedo, pero ¿por qué? ¿Es que a caso había nacido sin él?  
El tiempo le enseñó que no era eso, sino que más bien, aquel hombre simplemente se divertía en el caos. Es el desorden lo que explicaba su falta de temor.  
¿Pues quién viviendo a fuego y espada tiene temor?  
El caos no piensa, no razona las consecuencias, no ve oscuridad donde no la hay y no predice peligros. El caos es y actúa por sí solo sin importar qué. Así era este hombre. Ganondorf simplemente actuaba caóticamente. No. Ganondorf era el caos mismo.  
La pequeña sombra lo comprendió. La única forma de huir para siempre del miedo que apresaba su ser era convirtiéndose en caos. De esta forma sería igual que él y jamás tendría miedo...así como él.  
Y esa noche, al ver a la princesa Zelda, decidió acabar con ella para después quedarse con su Trifuerza y comenzar a ser caos. Sin embargo esto no sería posible si Ganondorf seguía presente, sembrando el miedo en todos lados, así que buscó al otro hombre que le servía fielmente...ese Sheikah de los cabellos grises, para que hiciera el trabajo sucio.  
Sabía que él odiaba al Rey Maligno, estaba consciente de que su verdadera intensión era matarlo, y había permanecido sirviéndole al Gerudo durante varios años esperando su oportunidad para acabar con él, esto lo convertía en el aliado perfecto. Por ello, la pequeña sombra sólo lo convenció de que fuera a buscar a la Heroína de las Diosas que vivía en otro mundo, ya que solamente ella podía detener al Hombre del Desierto. Después, el Sheikah podría darle el último golpe y vengar a su aldea, como tanto había soñado.  
El guerrero pareció aceptar el plan y fue a buscar a Lea después de que ésta despertara de la pesadilla en la que Ganondorf la había sumido para mantenerla lejos de Hyrule.  
Pero el Rey Ulphen...hombre vil y deshonesto era ya un verdadero estorbo para el caos que pretendía comenzar en Hyrule a partir de ahora.  
Deseaba eliminarlo a él y a Ganondorf para así poder comenzar con una verdadera era de oscuridad y terror que nadie nunca había visto antes. Porque el que posee el control del caos y el temor nunca tiene miedo. Porque el caos no le teme a nada.  
Por eso era necesario deshacerse de Ulphen. Era preciso matarlo para comenzar que él pudiera gobernar. Así que urdió el plan perfecto: una noche, antes de la desaparición de su hija, entró a sus aposentos y penetró en su mente: ahí descubrió el secreto perfecto que le permitiría chantajearlo: Ganondorf era en verdad su hijo biológico.  
Después, insertó en su cabeza una memoria falsa para que Ulphen creyera que aquella sombra ya lo conocía y que sabía su sucio secreto.  
Unos días después se presentaría delante de sus narices pidiéndole una simplicidad: "Destierra a Ganondorf, haz que se vaya". Y con tal de no ver su imagen manchada por su propio pasado, Ulphen aceptó el trató y firmó con ello su sentencia de muerte, despertando la ira Ganondorf y haciendo que éste le diera muerte. Tal y como había previsto. El primer paso del plan para el caos estaba consumado y Ganondorf no sospecharía quién estuvo detrás de ello.  
Después de la muerte del rey, el terreno sería perfecto para que Lea y Pharoll vinieran y derrotaran a Ganondorf por fin. Ya que Lea, Heroína de los dioses, sería lo suficientemente fuerte para detenerlo dejándole el campo libre a la pequeña sombra para gobernar.  
Pero, si algo le había enseñado aquel terrible Hombre del Desierto, era que no todas las intenciones y sentimientos son los mejores, y que si no se cuidaba pronto podría convertirse en una presa fácil. Pues, ¿quién le aseguraba que Pharoll, teniendo la increíble fuerza de Lea de su lado, le cediera el trono tan fácilmente?, ¿Y si lo traicionaba?...sería muy fácil hacerlo ahora que la heroína había derrotado al monstruo, él simplemente sería un insecto fácil de pisar. Una basura, un estorbo que había dejado de ser una herramienta útil.  
No podía permitirlo. Tenía que romper el trato con Pharoll cuanto antes. Tenía que detenerlo y pararlo en seco antes de que esto sucediera.  
Así que fue hacia aquel otro mundo, y rompió el trato que habían hecho. Lea no podía pelear contra Ganondorf. No todavía. Tenía que pensar en otra forma de desaparecerlo.  
¿Quién diría que el destino haya resuelto las cosas como sucedieron? ¿Quién diría que Pharoll haya sido aplastado y posiblemente muerto por causa de Ganondorf? ¿Quién diría que Lea creyera que ella, la pequeña sombra, era el verdadero villano en todo este asunto?  
Y lo más importante ¿Quién diría que, después de todo, la Heroína de las Diosas no tiene la fuerza ni el poder suficientes para enfrentar a Ganondorf como todos habían pensado? ¡Ni siquiera tiene el poder para levantar la Gran Espada de su pedestal! Si Lea hubiera peleado contra Ganondorf...ahora estaría muerta y su plan habría fracasado.  
"Ya es hora" resonó una voz proveniente de una de las esquinas de la habitación, esta vez una masculina, cuyo dueño era muy parecido a Link, sólo que de apariencia oscura y ojos rojos y fieros.  
"Cuando nos des la señal" aseguró otra voz similar a la anterior.  
"Tomemos nuestra espadas y acabemos con ella" dijo otra voz.  
Pero la pequeña sombra, que tenía una apariencia femenina y delicada (sólo revelada ante los ojos de su otra mitad) seguía sentada tristemente en la rama del árbol que se encontraba en el centro de aquella habitación, viendo con melancolía el triángulo dorado que brillaba débilmente en su puño izquierdo. Después, suspiró con tristeza, y se preparó.  
"Ya vienen" anunció otro.  
Pronto, se escuchó el eco de múltiples pasos sacudir el recinto.  
-Estoy lista-dijo la pequeña sombra. -vamos.


	21. Chapter 21

Cuando Lea abrió los ojos tras la sacudida que había dado el barco, todo a su alrededor había cambiado. Como si mágicamente la nave se hubiera teletransportado a otro lugar.

Más adelante, en la costa izquierda podían divisarse las ruinas de un edificio que había sido derrumbado hacia ya muchos años, tal vez varias décadas atrás.

-¡Hemos llegado!—exclamó el pequeño Héroe de los Vientos con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, orgulloso de los poderes de su enorme nave. -¡Hora de desembarcar!

Pero al parecer el único que había permanecido de pie y en total calma, ya que los ocho guerreros que abordaban el barco se encontraban esparcidos por el suelo, tratando de recuperar el equilibrio desajustado por la sacudida que habían experimentado.

El peor de todos yacía recargado en la borda, a punto de vomitar debido al mareo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?—le preguntó Lea al Héroe Elegido por la Diosa que estaba más pálido que ninguno.

-Sí…estoy…bien…es sólo que en donde vivo no existen transportes de este tipo…solemos movernos en las alas de los Neburis.

-¡Por favor! ¿No me digas que no puedes continuar? ¡sí fue sólo una pequeña sacudida!—dijo el pequeño Héroe de los Vientos con un pie en la escalera hecha de nudos, listo para desembarcar y sin sudar ni una sola gota.

Al oír esto, el Héroe recargado en la borda hizo una mueca de disgusto, no quería que nadie se burlara de él, y trató de erguirse.

-¡Sólo dije que no acostumbramos transportarnos así! ¡Pero estoy perfectamente bien!

Acto seguido, el pequeño dueño de la batuta mágica río a carcajadas y desapareció bajando por la escalera.

El Héroe Elegido por la Diosa puso los ojos en blanco, y después de respirar profundamente para mitigar las ganas de volver, fue tras el con la mayor compostura posible.

Cuando todos habían puesto los pies en la tierra de la costa, sólo quedaron tres en el barco: el Héroe de la Luz y el Héroe del Tiempo que habían permanecido para vigilar que todos desembarcaran en orden y Lea, que aún temía caer de la escalera o resbalar por última vez.

Le sudaban las manos de sólo pensar en tocar el agua otra vez, lo cual desde luego, no pasó inadvertido por el héroe el joven de los ojos de lobo.

-Tranquila, todo estará bien. Yo bajaré primero y te vigilaré desde tierra por si resbalas, y él –dijo refiriéndose al Héroe del Tiempo- bajará al último para observarte desde arriba.

Lea tragó saliva, respiró profundamente y caminó hacia adelante. Se sentía un poco avergonzada de que la tuvieran que ayudar y tener tantas concesiones con ella. Se suponía que era la heroína de las Diosas, todos esperaban a que fuera ella quien dirigiera al grupo y cuidara a los demás, en vez de eso todos estaban apoyándola a ella.

"Tengo que esforzarme y demostrar que ya no tengo miedo, y que puedo hacer esto rápido. No debo permitir que perdamos más tiempo"

Y con paso firme se dirigió de nuevo hacia la borda, pasó una pierna hacia afuera para tocar el primer "escalón" de nudo y se dispuso a bajar, no sin antes apoyar una mano en la del Héroe del Tiempo para lograrlo.

"¡Vamos! Esto no es lo peor a lo que me voy a enfrentar ahora…falta mucho, mucho más, ¡esto no debería ser nada para la Heroína de las Diosas!" pensó colocando su otro pie en el segundo escalón. Justo entonces, su cabeza giró hacia abajo y pudo ver la distancia que le quedaba por bajar, así como el agua que le esperaba si caía. Su cuerpo se estremeció y tensó por completo al ver el líquido balanceándose debajo de sus pies. Sintió su corazón latiendo a toda prisa. Cerró los ojos y se aferró a la cuerda.

-¡No va a caer Heroína! ¡Vamos! ¡Puede lograrlo!—le gritaba el héroe desde abajo-¡Confía en ti!

Lea abrió los ojos apretando la cuerda con todas sus fuerzas.

"¡Por mamá!"

Y siguió bajando poco a poco, hasta que, -¡lo había olvidado por completo!- su pie se encontró con el espacio vacío que había sido ocasionado por su caída anterior y volvió a resbalar dejando colgado su cuerpo de la cuerda que la sostenía con tan sólo una mano.

"No me puedo soltar, tengo que volver a intentar tomar la cuerda! ¡Rápido!" dijo sintiéndo las gotas de sudor caer por su frente. Pero su peso era tal que sentía que la dureza de la cuerda le desgarraba la piel de las palmas…se resbalaba poco a poco.

Hasta que, de pronto, la cuerda que tomaba su mano no pudo más y se quebró ante el peso de su cuerpo haciendo que Lea se precipitara borda abajo. Cerró los ojos y gritó, esperando hundirse en las aguas de la bahía como tanto había temido que sucediera desde la primera vez. Pero esto no sucedió. Al abrirlos pudo ver la mirada azul intensa del Héroe de la Luz.

-¿Está bien? ¿No se lastimó?—preguntó el joven.

Lea apenas podía comprender que la había rescatado y que la había atrapado al caer desde el aire. Estaba demasiado asustada aún.

-No…no…no me lastimé.—tartamudeó ella.

-Es mejor que nos demos prisa Heroína, el tiempo apremia.—dijo él dejando a Lea en el suelo.

Cuando el ejército completo se encontraba en tierra, el guerrero mayor, quien había rescatado a Lea hacia unos momentos, se reunió con todos y alzando la voz dijo:

-¡GUERREROS! ¡Estamos a las afueras del Templo del Agua! ¡En esta morada habitan las sombras que persiguen a Hyrule y que han ocasionado tantas desgracias! Les advierto que no debemos separarnos, si nos atacan divididos será nuestro fin. Hemos jurado poner al servicio de Lea nuestra espada, ¡Es momento de demostrarlo! ¡Entremos y derrotemos a Dark Link!

Justo entonces, grandes y pequeños, volvieron a desenvainar su espada al mismo tiempo, haciendo que un solo grito se elevara a los cielos:

¡DERROTEMOS A DARK LINK!

Y aunque Lea no los imitó, sintió que su mano buscaba la empuñadura de Céfiro, y apretándola con todas sus fuerzas, sintió la calidez que había buscado antes. Se sentía segura, era hora de rescatar a mamá.

-¡Dios mío! ¿pero qué fue lo que le pasó al Templo?

-El tiempo…eso fue lo que le pasó—le respondió uno de los niños al Héroe del Tiempo que miraba sorprendido las ruinas que lso rodeaban.

En realidad, de Templo ya no quedaba nada. Se decía que en este lugar, una raza de místicos hombres pez venía a adorar a sus dioses, a purificarse y a celebrar el inicio y fin de cada año según su calendario. Pero ni el templo ni aquellos que venían a visitarlo existían ya. Toda la elegancia y la majestuosidad de aquella torre que había sido el templo había sido reducido a unos escombros en la bahía, olvidados por el tiempo y por los hombres.

Incontables pedazos de madera, cemento, y otros materiales se extendían infinitamente a lo largo de toda la costa, algunos gigantescos y otros apenas unas rocas pequeñas. Algunos de ellos conservaban una triste y borrosa pintura, indicando que en algún tiempo mejor, formaron parte de la decoración de ese lugar. Aquellos escombros parecían no tener fin.

-¿Este es?—preguntó Lea-¿Aquí es el lugar?

El Héroe del Tiempo parecía confundido, sorprendido, no daba crédito a lo que veían sus azules ojos.

-Estoy seguro que este era el lugar pero…aquí no hay nada. El Templo del Agua ya no está como yo lo conocí

-¡Revisen todos los escombros! Tal vez encontremos alguna pista que nos pueda ayudar—ordenó el Héroe de la Luz con su habitual tono serio y demandante.

Pronto, todos corrieron a buscar, pero cuando Lea estuvo a punto de ir en busca de una pista, la mano firme del Héroe en su hombro la detuvo.

-Deja que ellos busquen. Yo necesito hablar contigo.

Lea lo siguió apartándose a la costa y el joven comenzó a hablar.

-Antes que nada quiero estar seguro de algo. ¿Estás segura que Dark Link se llevó a tu madre?

La seriedad en el tono y la mirada del guerrero hicieron dudar a Lea. ¿Por qué dudaría de ello? ¿Por qué le estaba preguntando algo así?

-Claro que estoy segura, la última vez que estuve en la casa de Pharoll, esa sombra se apareció y nos advirtió que no quería que ninguno de nosotros pisara Hyrule. Pharoll trató de llevarme, pero sólo él pudo transportarse. Cuando llegue a casa-Lea suspiró con tristeza-mamá ya no estaba. Ahora por su culpa, Dark Link ha secuestrado a mamá. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Porque hay altas probabilidades de que otra persona esté implicada aquí.

-¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?—preguntó Lea sorprendida.

-Dark Link te advirtió que no quería que ni tú ni Pharoll pisaran Hyrule porque no quería que tú, _especialmente tú_ intervinieras en sus planes. Es muy extraño que tu madre haya desaparecido sólo porque el Sheikah se transportó.

-Quieres decir que…¿Puede que Dark Link no tenga a mamá?—preguntó Lea con miedo.

-Lo que quiero decir es que hay una pieza del rompecabezas de la que no tenemos conocimiento, tenemos que averiguar dónde está y para ello es necesario encontrar a Dark Link para saber lo que realmente sucedió. Por lo pronto-dijo dirigiéndole una mirada dura a la heroína- Debes prepararte para la batalla. No será nada sencillo enfrentar a tu sombra y mucho menos en una situación en la que posee información que nosotros no. Debes tener cuidado.

-¡Heroína! ¡Encontramos algo! ¡Vengan a ver!—se oyó la voz de un niño a lo lejos en la costa donde se encontraban los escombros.

-Estoy preparada.

Lea miraba al guerrero con la misma resolución de antes. Él sólo sonrió.

-Estaremos siempre a tu lado luchando. ¡Ah! y lo olvidaba…es posible que llegue un momento en el que no nos veas en batalla. No vayas a distraerte. Aunque todos caíamos tú debes seguir.

-¡Pero no caeremos! Lucharemos hasta que derrotemos a Dark Link.

El guerrero sonrió y solamente se limitó a decir:

-Nunca lo olvides: ninguno de nosotros podemos morir. Ya que todos formamos parte del Espíritu Guardián de Hyrule.

Y con ello, ambos se fueron a inspeccionar lo que había descubierto uno de los guerreros.

-Parece ser una escalera subterránea—dijo el pequeño Link Héroe del Tiempo.

-¡Bajemos!—invitó el Héroe de la batuta de los Vientos.

Lo que todos veían era un agujero abierto en la tierra que, en efecto, conducía a una escalera a penas visible en la oscuridad.

-Pues creo en no quedará otra más que descender.—asumió Lea esta vez con toda la disposición de bajar ella primero, quizá eso compensará sus debilidades del inicio en el barco.—Yo iré primero.

-Espere Heroína—interfirió el guerrero de los ojos de lobo.—Debe llevar una linterna para iluminar el camino.—diciendo esto, rápidamente sacó de entre sus ropas una pequeña lámpara de aceite que incendió accionando una perilla.—Quien va al frente siempre debe llevar la luz—y al decir la palabra luz le sonrió con complicidad. Todos lo observaron anonadados. ¿Él? ¿Había sonreído?

La joven tomó agradecida la lámpara y descendió con cuidado por los ya viejos escalones del agujero en la arena seguida por el ejército de guerreros jóvenes y niños.

Al adentrarse aún más en aquel abismo, Lea pudo sentir como si la oscuridad proveniente del fondo se comiera la pequeña luz que llevaba en su mano en lo alto, casi como si la estuviera engullendo.

Cuando por fin los escalones terminaron, la pequeña flama reveló que se encontraban en un pasillo con estrechas paredes cerrándose a ambos lados, y al frente, sólo una oscuridad aún más profunda y negra. Avanzó un poco más con cuidado. Parecía un lugar más viejo que el tiempo.

Curiosamente y a pesar de que ni ella ni el Héroe de la Luz habían dado la orden de permanecer juntos, en fila y callados, todos lo hicieron; encogidos por la negrura del estrecho y alargado espacio.

Siguieron aún más.

Aquel pasillo parecía no tener un fin ni aún a la luz de la linterna que Lea elevaba para alumbrar el camino.

Los ojos atentos del Héroe de la Luz se movían a cualquier sombra que pasaba…el enemigo podía esconderse donde fuera. Mientras que el Héroe del Tiempo, quién caminaba hasta el final de la fila cuidando de todos hacia lo mismo. Ni por la vanguardia ni por la retaguardia podían ser sorprendidos de esa forma.

Siguieron caminando por lo que parecieron ser varios minutos, hasta que por fin. Lea divisó una puerta al final del pasadizo. La luz reveló que tenía una perilla de un color dorado ya algo ennegrecida por la herrumbre y el paso de los años.

Con cuidado y muy lentamente, la Heroína la giró y pronto se sorprendió de lo que vió al otro lado de la puerta:

Una enorme habitación rectangular completamente vacía se extendía ante ella. El techo era tan alto y la luz tan poca, que los límites se perdían en la oscuridad. El eco de cada paso que daban resonaba varías veces en un eco que parecía ser infinito. El tamaño de aquel espacio era abrumador.

-Huele a humedad—advirtió el Héroe de la Luz extrañado—Pero aquí no hay agua, ni siquiera goteras…

-¡Pues claro que huele a humedad, estamos muy cerca del mar! ¡Lo que hueles es el olor de las olas!—exclamó el pequeño Héroe de los Vientos

-No me refería a ese olor. Este olor no proviene de ningún cuerpo salado como el mar. Es más bien de una humedad de agua dulce.

Mientras los guerreros iban ingresando a esta gran habitación, Lea comenzó a inspeccionar este espacio que parecía ser cerrado. ¿A caso los emboscarían aquí? ¿A caso era una trampa para encerrarlos a todos? No se veía como si el camino fuer a continuar más allá.

-¡Por favor cuiden la puerta! ¡No debe cerrarse!—exclamó Lea previniendo esta situación.

Pero antes de que lo hiciera, ya el Héroe del Tiempo se había colocado inmóvil como un centinela frente la puerta abierta de par en par, impidiendo la entrada a cualquier otra persona.

Fue entonces cuando Lea advirtió un detalle que antes no había notado: la pared que se encontraba enfrente de ellos era un inmenso espejo que caía desde el oscuro techo, se extendía hacia los lados y descendía hasta el piso. La joven se aproximó a él para revisarlo pero notó que algo extraño sucedía: ninguno de ellos se reflejaba en él. Todo lo que se encontraba en este espejo era sólo y sencillamente el reflejo de la habitación.

Cuando intentó tocarlo, se oyó una voz que exclamó:

-¡Oigan! ¡Miren ese espejo! ¡No se ven nuestros reflejos!

De inmediato todos respondieron para ir a inspeccionar y su primera reacción fue la misma que la que había tenido Lea: ir a tocar el cristal.

-¡No lo toquen! ¿No se dan cuenta que esto puede ser una trampa?—exclamó el Héroe del Tiempo viendo que todos se dirigían a él.

Acto seguido, el joven caminó hacia el espejo y sin poner un dedo sobre él, lo observó con detenimiento.

"Un espejo que en el que no te reflejas…¿qué explicación tendría esto? " pensó confundido.

El Héroe de la Luz se adelantó para verlo también.

-Esto podría ser un portal hacia otro mundo.

-Tenemos que averiguarlo. Es necesario tocarlo.—sugirió el joven del Tiempo.

-Yo lo haré. Yo tocaré el espejo.—intervino Lea de pronto.—si realmente estamos en el lugar correcto y Dark Link me quiere a mí, este objeto reaccionará si lo toco. Además, todos estamos aquí por mi causa, permítanme hacerlo.

Los dos héroes más grandes se dirigieron una mirada seria, pero aceptaron. Quizá no habría otra forma de seguir avanzando más que arriesgarse a tocar el espejo.

Lea extendió un brazo, respiró profundamente y tocó el espejo sin reflejo.

El gélido tacto que sintió al contacto con él fue parecido a palpar un hielo. Quizá era porque aquel lugar no había visto la luz del sol en mucho, mucho tiempo.

Entonces, el duro cristal cambió de forma de pronto, convirtiéndose en una cascada que se precipitó hacia abajo cayendo sobre Lea y mojando también a los demás.

Quizá para los guerreros no significó más que unas cuantas salpicaduras sin importancia, pero Lea sintió que se ahogaba. Su miedo al agua se hizo más presente aún.

Y entonces, una vez que el espejo de agua cayó por completo al suelo, pudieron ver otra inmensa habitación, esta vez sin techo ni paredes rodeándolos. Una niebla blanca, no muy espesa flotaba en el aire, concentrándose un poco más en el centro, donde se ubicaba un pequeño pedazo de tierra, y encima un árbol consumido por el tiempo, olvidado por las diosas. Una rama patética sin hojas ni follaje.

El piso debajo de sus pies estaba completamente encharcado, quizá debido al inmenso espejo de agua que había caído. Del otro lado de la habitación se aparecía una puerta cerrada flotando sin paredes que la sostuvieran.

Todo aquel lugar daba una impresión de completa irrealidad, casi como si fuera un sueño o una ilusión.

Todos miraron sorprendidos la gran sala, inspeccionando hasta el más mínimo rincón con total sorpresa…todos excepto el Héroe del Tiempo que se había quedado parado en la entrada viendo fijamente hacia el árbol en el centro. Desenvainó su espada y se colocó en posición de ataque.

-¿Sucede algo?—preguntó el Héroe Elegido por la Diosa. -¿Has visto algo?

-Prepárense…esta pelea está a punto de comenzar—murmuró el Héroe del Tiempo apretando la mandíbula sin perder de vista la rama en el centro de la habitación.

Con ello, el eco del desenvaine de todas las espadas guerreras resonó en el recinto, preparándose para atacar.

-Aparecerá en cualquier momento—advirtió el Héroe del Tiempo frunciendo el ceño. —No se separen y no pierdan de vista ese árbol.

Entonces, todos los héroes, niños y jóvenes rodearon la pequeña isla preparándose para luchar. Cuando entonces, un grito desgarrador se escuchó de entre el grupo…un grito que provenía de la garganta del mismísimo Héroe de la Luz.

-¡Link!—gritó Lea yendo hacia aquella dirección para ayudarlo, pero ya era demasiado tarde: el cuerpo del guerrero cayó al suelo encharcado como si un rayo le hubiera caído desde el cielo, fulminándolo por completo.

Todos los guerreros voltearon a verlo y estuvieron a punto de ir en su ayuda, pero antes de que eso sucediera, el Héroe del Tiempo gritó:

-¡Que nadie se mueva! ¡No pueden perder de vista el árbol! ¿No ven que eso fue una trampa?

Algunos protestaron.

-¿Pero no ves lo que le sucedió?

-¡Tenemos que ayudarlo!

Pero el Héroe del Tiempo no se movió y no apartó la vista.

-Pase lo que pase no deben apartar su vista de este árbol, ¡háganme caso! ¡no miren hacia otro lado!

Lea fue la única que corrió hacia él para inspeccionar su cuerpo: parecía como si hubiera muerto, sólo que no tenía rastros de sangre, cortaduras o quemaduras, es casi como si hubiera sido una muerte natural.

-Héroe de la Luz, ¡por favor no nos dejes! ¡Héroe de la Luz!—gritaba Lea sacudiéndolo por los hombros, pero era inútil. Estaba muerto.

-Lea, desenvaina y regresa a tu posición por favor…- dijo el Héroe del Tiempo sin apartar los ojos del árbol.

Lea se limpió las lágrimas con su brazo y abandonó con dolor el cuerpo del mayor de los guerreros. Se lo había prometido, tenía que seguir pasara lo que pasara.

Se levantó sintiendo ya cómo su cuerpo pesaba, sacó a Céfiro de su funda y la empuñó delante de su rostro, esperando a que el enemigo saliera de donde se suponía que debía salir.

A pesar de que pasó un largo rato, ningún guerrero habló, ninguno se movió de lugar, todos miraban atentamente el árbol sin mirar hacia otro lado, hasta que, nuevamente, se escuchó otro grito,-esta vez de un niño- y un cuerpo caer en el piso con agua. Esta vez había sido el Héroe de los Vientos fulminado y muerto por no se sabe qué fuerza o magia extraña.

En esta ocasión, nadie volteó, ninguno apartó la vista del árbol del centro. Sólo Lea sintió la necesidad de ir nuevamente a verlo, pero se resistió. Recordaba las palabras del Héroe del Tiempo.

Pasó lo que parecía ser media hora, y de nuevo cayó otro guerrero, y otro más, y el último al suelo encharcado. Hasta que sólo quedaron el Héroe del Tiempo y ella custodiando el árbol en el centro.

"Hemos sido derrotados y ni siquiera ha comenzado la pelea.." pensó Lea en su interior con unas ganas inmensas de llorar por sus compañeros caídos. Pero nuevamente se resistió. Tenía que soportar un poco más. Seguramente el último en caer sería el guerrero que tenía enfrente de ella sosteniendo la espada.

La mirada y posición de Lea estaban ubicadas de tal modo que podía ver el árbol y el guerrero detrás de él al mismo tiempo, sin apartar la vista de ninguno de los dos. Por lo cual, unos momentos después, pudo darse cuenta que los ojos del guerrero no estaban puesto en la rama, sino en ella.

Dos ojos azul acero, duros como la piedra la veían fijamente. No se atrevió a moverse, a hablar ni a preguntarle nada. Tan sólo siguió esperando, hasta que, finalmente el Héroe del Tiempo relajó la posición, guardó su espada en la vaina y sonrió, diciendo.

-Es increíble que no te hayas dado cuenta de nada. ¡Creí que era más inteligente Lea! No pones nunca atención a tu alrededor. Debiste de haber aprendido de tu amigo el de los ojos de lobo…

Lea miró al único guerrero que quedó en pie totalmente confundida.

-¡Ya despierta niña! –exclamó aún con una sonrisa descarada el guerrero.

Justo en ese momento se quitó el sombrero verde que cubría su cabeza, y después comenzó a quitarse toda la ropa, incluidos mayas y botas enfrente de Lea sin el menor reparo.

Lea no comprendía lo que sucedía, hasta que aquel guerrero volvió a ponerse de pie, ya no tenía las facciones finas del joven. Su cabeza descubierta lucía una melena rubia y lacia que le llegaba hasta la media espalda. Debajo de la túnica portaba un sudadera deportiva negra así como unos pantalones de pants del mismo color. Y su cara, era la cara de una mujer, ese rostro era el suyo.

-¡Sorpresa!—exclamó la Sombra sonriendo. –Bienvenida a Hyrule mi querida Lea, donde todos MIS planes se vuelven realidad, y ahora sí, ya puedes apartar la vista del árbol y ver a tu alrededor.

Y cuando Lea lo hizo, pudo ver los cuerpos de todos sus compañeros caídos antes de batalla en el suelo, pero había algo más: un reflejo de cada uno los tomaba por el cuello de forma tal que les impedía la respiración. ¿Estarían desmayados? ¿O realmente estaban muertos?

Aquellas sombras que los sostenían eran exactas copias de cada uno de ellos, pero ensombrecidos como si se encontraran a la sombra de un árbol. Tal y como sucedía con la sombra de Lea que ahora le hablaba.

-¡Maldita! ¿Qué les has hecho?—preguntó Lea sintiendo la furia fluir por sus venas.

-Digamos que sólo los he puesto a dormir un rato, quiero platicar contigo sin que nadie interfiera—La Sombra sonreía burlonamente mientras caminaba hacia Lea.

-¡Hemos venido por mi madre! ¡Devuélvemela ahora!—exclamó Lea escupiendo coraje de su boca.

Los ojos de la Sombra se abrieron como platos. Era como si estuviera escuchando algo que no creyó posible. Luego se calmó y regresó a su semblante de burla nuevamente.

-Calma mi querida Lea, vamos por orden, primero quiero que hagamos un trato tú y yo.

Lea se quedó estática donde estaba.

-Como sabes te advertí que no quería que pisaras mi Hyrule, si no, habría consecuencias ¿cierto?

-¡Yo no pisé nunca Hyrule cuando ya habías secuestrado a mamá!

La Sombra sonrió.

-Pero yo fui muy clara al respecto y tu amigo el Sheikah desobedeció. Así que, lo siento mucho, tuve que tomar medidas. El trato del que te estoy hablando es muy simple: Si aceptas te devolveré a tu madre, pero si no, entonces ella perecerá. ¿Quieres saber de qué trata?

Lea la miró con desconfianza. Pero no tenía más opción.

-De acuerdo. ¿De qué trata esta vez?

La Sombra volvió a sonreír con burla y se cruzó de brazos con tranquilidad.

-Quiero que te unas a mí. Tú eres la única que puede derrotar a ese hombre Gerudo. Consigue la Trifuerza del poder para mí y tu madre será liberada. Te aseguro que nos divertiremos mucho si cooperas conmigo.

Lea retrocedió.

-Estás loca. ¡Jamás haré eso!

La Sombra frunció los labios como hacen los niños cuando no consiguen lo que quieren. Aunque claro, el gesto era totalmente actuado.

-Qué lástima…pobre de tu mamá. Una persona tan agradable…pero ni modo. Ya sabía que no ibas a querer jugar conmigo. ¿Y sabes? Yo no soy de los que insisten mucho. Sólo te di esta única oportunidad. Ahora te mataré a ti y después mataré a tu madre, y no creas que es un favor para que ambas estén juntas, es sólo que si no aceptas, ya no me sirves para jugar.

Lea entrecerró los ojos. Era increíble escuchar su propia voz usando tal tono de burla. Y era molesto. Mucho.

-Si no me devuelves a mi madre ahora, ¡seré yo la que acabe contigo!

La joven levantó a Céfiro en posición de ataque, lista para abalanzarse sobre su enemigo.

-¿Tú sola? ¿Con esa espada? ¡No me hagas reír!

-¿Ahora me estás retando? Si quieres probar el sabor del acero, ¡yo cumpliré tu deseo desgraciada!

Y fue entonces cuando Lea se lanzó con todas sus fuerzas contra su adversario. Quien ni siquiera se mostraba en disposición de esquivar el ataque. Simplemente se quedó parada relajadamente y cruzada de brazos.

Lea trató de atravesarle el corazón con su espada, pero cuando lo intentó, ya se encontraba a sus espaldas, aún con la espada desenvainada.

Golpeó de nuevo y volvió a fallar, parecía como si desapareciera con cada nuevo golpe.

Cerró los ojos y se concentró. Era hora de usar el oído como había aprendido antes.

La Sombra parecía estar en todos y ninguna parte a la vez. Sus movimientos eran tan rápidos que parecía que había varios adversarios en vez de uno solo.

No tenía escudo, pero Céfiro no debía fallar. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

Lea atacó por ambos costados rápido, pero la Sombra también los esquivó. Esta vez tenía que pensar en un plan distinto.

"Ella ha jugado sucio, ¡yo también lo haré!" pensó, y usando su otro brazo trató de hundirlo en el pecho de su contrincante.

"Si la espada no es suficiente, ¡usaré todo mi cuerpo! Y entonces concentró toda la energía del poder de su Trifuerza a todas sus extremidades, sintiéndola extenderse a cada centímetro de su ser, ardiendo junto con el coraje que sentía por el rapto de su madre.

-¡Si que eres lenta Heroína!—se burló la sombra que parecía solamente bailar y saltar graciosamente al esquivar sus ataques-¡No me has dado ni una sóla vez!

-¡CÁLLATE Y DEVUÉLVEME A MI MADRE! ¡AHORA MISMO!—gritó Lea haciendo temblar las aguas que se encontraban debajo de sus pies.-¡NO ME IRÉ DE AQUÍ SIN ELLA! ¡ASÍ ESTO SE VUELVA ETERNO!

La sombra soltó una risita.

-Primero te vas a morir antes de que eso pase. Te lo aseguro.

Y salió volando por los aires como si bailara en ellos. Era como si su cuerpo fuera de papel.

Lea trató de hacerla retroceder para arrinconarla hacia el árbol atacándola continuamente con la espada corta, pero justo cuando se iban a cercando, la Sombra saltaba y tenía que volver a empezar de nuevo.

"¿Porqué no puedo tocarla? ¡Es demasiado rápida!"pensó Lea tratando de cortar su cabeza en dos de un espadazo, para verla desaparecer ante sus narices, después, levantó su codo para empujarla nuevamente hacia el árbol pero otra vez se había movido, forzándola a volver a intentarlo.

-¿Te digo algo? El otro día me estaba acordando de ti, cuando estuviste dentro de esa pesadilla…

Lea apuntó su espada directo a sus piernas, pero la Sombra sólo bailaba para esquivarla con facilidad.

-¿Sabías que no fue Pharoll quien convenció a Ganondorf para que te persiguiera esa pesadilla? Es un muy buen plan para mantenerte lejos ¿no crees?

Lea se paró por un breve instante, quizá menos de un segundo para sopesar las palabras que había oído. Ese mínimo instante le valió que la Sombra la pateara por detrás de la cabeza haciéndola caer estrepitosamente al suelo mojado, hundiendo su cara en el agua, se levantó de inmediato, corriendo para volver arremeter.

-Pobre tipo…si tan sólo no hubiera venido a Hyrule…quizás seguiría con vida…

Lea conservó su distancia un momento. ¿Pharoll había muerto?

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

La Sombra sonrió.

-Que Pharoll murió por haber venido a Hyrule y lo mismo pasará contigo si no haces un trato conmigo. ¿Qué te cuesta jugar un poco conmigo?

Después de decir esto, de nuevo tomó a Lea desprevenida y la pateó con todas sus fuerzas haciéndola que volara disparada por los aires, estrellándose contra el piso.

Lea pudo sentir una sensación líquida que recorría sobre su cara, y un extraño color rojo que nublaba su visión. Se paró nuevamente y corrió hacia la Sombra

-Esto de las pesadillas me intriga…por ejemplo, ¿cómo sabes que esto no es una de ellas?

Lea se colocó detrás de la Sombra y levantó su espada, pero rápidamente ésta volteó y la detuvo con una mano sin si quiera cortarse. Lea empujó con todas sus fuerzas para atravesarla, pero ella oponía fuerza.

-¿Cómo te aseguras que todo esto es real? ¿y si esto sólo fuera una ilusión provocada por un poder mayor?

Lea seguía empujando con todas sus fuerzas.

-¿Qué…quuuierres…decir?.—preguntó apretando todos los músculos de su cara mientras hacía presión

-Quiero decir que cómo estás totalmente segura de que no estás soñando. Quiero decir…mira esa puerta de allá. ¿Tú crees que en el mundo real podría sostenerse sin muros que la detengan?

Lea hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por apartar la vista y ver la puerta, pero pronto devolvió la vista hacia su objetivo principal: la Sombra.

-O peor aún, cómo sabes que tú misma no era una pesadilla…quiero decir. ¡Mírate! ¡y mira los que han venido a ayudarte. Estaban aquí por ti y sólo murieron sin que tú pudieras hacer nada. Incluso tu madre, ¿a caso le has dado alguna vez un motivo para sentirse orgullosa? ¡Sé honesta!

Lea seguía presionando la espada pero no podía moverla. Parecía que la fría y dura mano de su adversario era un muro de diamante.

"Quiere confundirme, su objetivo es hacer que mi confianza desaparezca, pero no la dejaré"

-Tsk Tsk Tsk…-la Sombra sólo la veía con ojos burlones—tienes toda la pinta de cualquier pesadilla, que sólo causa dolor y muerte a los demás. ¡Mírate!—y al decir esto la Sombra tomó a Lea por los cabellos de la nuca y la empujó hacia abajo a unos centimentros del agua en el piso, haciendo que viera su reflejo.

Lea sintió los dedos de la Sombra jalar de su melena, causándole más dolor del que sería normal.

-¡Mírate! ¡Eres una pesadilla!

Cuando Lea lo hizo pudo ver la imagen de una persona totalmente fuera de sí.

Sus cabellos sueltos se crispaban en puntas hacia todos los lados dándo la impresión de que su cabeza era más grande de los normal, al parecer había perdido la liga que ataba su cabello siempre bien peinado. Una herida espantosamente grande se abría paso en la mitad de su rostro, y a los lados dos ojos azules le devolvían la mirada: No. Esos no eran los ojos de la Heroína de las Diosas, aquella mirada devolvía odio y miedo a la vez. Era la mirada de una asesina. Lea gritó al ver su propia imagen en el agua.

-¿Lo ves? ¿Ves en lo que te has convertido? Tal vez no creas en mis palabras pero un espejo no miente! Te has convertido en un saco de dolor, miedo y venganza, ¡es una pesadilla! Y lo peor de todo es que todo empezó por tu cobardía de no querer enfrentar tu propia realidad.

Lea la miró extrañada.

"¿No querer enfrentar…mi realidad?"

La Sombra, que aún sostenía su cabeza desde sus cabellos, dijo:

-¿Recuerdas aquel gran espejo que atravesaste aquel día, cuando creíste que era tu oportunidad para viajar de nuevo a Hyrule? ¿Cómo te sentiste? ¿No me digas que estabas feliz por regresar a tu trabajo?

Lea se estremeció al escuchar esta pregunta. Era cierto. Todo lo era. Desde el momento en que pudo pasar al otro lado y vió a Seth esperándola, ni quiso volver a saber más nada de lo que pasaba en la realidad, en su trabajo.

"Quise huir…porque tuve miedo" pensó.

-Tu cobardía te hizo caer en la más estúpida trampa que alguien le haya puesto a un Héroe de Hyrule. ¡Y aún así te haces llamar Heroína! ¿No es esa la Trifuerza del Coraje la que tienes en tu mano derecha? ¡No se es Héroe sólo cuando se está en Hyrule querida! Y créeme que con tu actitud solamente avergüenzas el destino que las Diosas han elegido para ti.

Lea la miró asustada.

"¿En verdad lo hago? ¿En verdad soy una vergüenza para todos? Decepcionando a mi madre…a Link…a Zelda…a todos…" "¿es esto cierto?"

La Sombra, haciendo uso de una extraña fuerza levanto el cuerpo de Lea tan sólo jalándola por los cabellos.

-No quieres ayudarme a obtener la Trifuerza del Poder, ni tampoco eres digna de portar la del Coraje.

Lea miró a la Sombra con ojos desesperados. Ya no se resistía, ya no peleaba. Sabía que lo que decía era verdad.

"He sido una cobarde por querer huir de mi realidad…no he podido proteger a los que intentaron ayudarme …he perdido a mi madre…yo…yo…"

La Sombra se acercó a su oído y susurró:

-Abandona la Trifuerza y huye.

En el momento en que la Sombra dijo esto, la puerta que se encontraba al otro lado de la habitación finalmente se abrió, revelando una luz intensa que provenía de afuera y a una persona, una que Lea conocía muy bien.

-Abandona tu Trifuerza ahora y ve con tu madre, ¡Anda! ¡Ve!

La Sombra soltó a Lea y ella corrió hacia la puerta donde su madre la esperaba abriendo los brazos de par en par para recibirla. Lea, con lágrimas en los ojos fue sin dudarlo.

Pero detrás de la conmovedora escena, la Sombra reía.

"Si eres capaz de rechazar tu destino a cambio de tus intereses personales, aún cuando se trate de tu familia, es porque no mereces llamarte la Heroína de Hyrule. ¡Diosas! ¡Vean esto y juzguen ustedes mismas!"

Lea se aproximó rápidamente hacia la puerta extendiendo los brazos hacia su madre, cuando de pronto, un extraño recuerdo alcanzó su mente justo cuando estaba a punto de tocar su mano.

El recuerdo del rostro preocupado del Héroe de la Luz apareció en su mente:

"_Hay altas probabilidades de que otra persona esté implicada aquí._

_-¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?—preguntó Lea sorprendida._

_-Dark Link te advirtió que no quería que ni tú ni Pharoll pisaran Hyrule porque no quería que tú, especialmente tú intervinieras en sus planes. Es muy extraño que tu madre haya desaparecido sólo porque el Sheikah se transportó._

_-Quieres decir que…¿Puede que Dark Link no tenga a mamá?—preguntó Lea con miedo._

_-Lo que quiero decir es que hay una pieza del rompecabezas de la que no tenemos conocimiento, tenemos que averiguar dónde está y para ello es necesario encontrar a Dark Link para saber lo que realmente sucedió. Por lo pronto-dijo dirigiéndole una mirada dura a la heroína- Debes prepararte para la batalla. No será nada sencillo enfrentar a tu sombra y mucho menos en una situación en la que posee información que nosotros no. Debes tener cuidado."_

Lea se detuvo de golpe y bajó los brazos. ¿Y si fuera cierto? ¿Y si las palabras del Héroe de la Luz eran ciertas y Dark Link sólo mentía?

Si la teoría del joven fuera cierta, ¿cómo podría comprobarlo? Era obvio que preguntándole no serviría de nada. Pero lo que sí podía hacer era preguntarle a aquella imagen que se ostentaba como su madre en ese momento.

Lea se paró enfrente de ella sin tocarla aún pero sin romper con aquella emoción con la que había corrido hace unos momentos y exclamó:

-¡Madre! ¡Estás de vuelta! ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?

La mujer aún en la puerta le respondió:

-Hija, estaba en casa esperándote, cuando de pronto una sombra envolvió la casa, y cuando desperté estaba aquí. ¡Pero ahora te he encontrado! ¡Ven aquí! ¡Dame un abrazo!

Lea aún no estaba convencida, tenía que continuar hasta saber toda la verdad.

-Claro que sí madre, sólo quiero que me digas algo…

Los ojos claro de la mujer se fijaron en los de su hija.

-¿Qué es hija?

-¿Qué me preparaste hoy de almuerzo en la mañana?

Los ojos de la mujer se quedaron fijos en donde estaban y un silencio extraño inundó el lugar. La mujer simplemente no decía nada, hasta que, después de unos minutos que parecieron ser eternos abrió los labios.

-Lo mismo que te preparo todos los lunes…

-¿Qué me preparas todos los lunes?

Nuevamente otro silencio casi eterno y finalmente:

-Fruta y jugo.

Lea sonrió, se cruzó de brazos y se dio la vuelta.

-¿Y así pretendías que renunciara a mi parte de la Trifuerza Dark Link? ¿Con engaños y mentiras? ¿Tú crees que me iba a tragar este cuento de que tenías a mi madre?

Desenfundó nuevamente a Céfiro y apuntó el filo de su espada contra la garganta de la joven Sombra.

-¡Dímelo Dark Link! ¡Dime dónde está mi madre en realidad!

Pero el rostro de la Sombra parecía desencajado. Estaba totalmente muda y atónita ante lo que había visto.

Pero después de unos momentos, cerró los ojos y soltó una carcajada que resonó en toda la extraña habitación, multiplicada por el eco que producía un extraño sonido de pesadilla.

-No te lo diré. Jamás te lo voy a decir. Quiero que sufras Lea. Quiero que sepas lo que significa tener dolor y no poder hacerte a un lado, ni enfrentarlo.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso Sombra?

-Durante muchos años vivimos juntas como un solo ser en un mismo cuerpo. En el momento en que caíste de aquel edificio y llegaste por primera vez a Hyrule…ese fue el día en que nací en tu interior. Tu cuerpo parecía un lugar cálido y amable para vivir, hasta que comenzaste a luchar. Perdí la cuenta de cuantos mataste en nombre de Zelda, pero no…yo no podía hacer nada, ¡Claro que no!—exclamó Dark Link retrocediendo, remarcando un tono irónico y a la vez doloroso y triste, era como si en cualquier momento su voz se le fuera a quebrar-Tú siempre luchabas, nunca te detenías ante nada y yo estuve obligada a ver todo. Cada gota de sangre derramada, cada batalla, cada cabeza que cortaste. ¡Porque yo viví dentro de tu cuerpo, estúpida! ¿Lo entiendes? ¿Entiendes que es una maldición ser la Sombra de la Heroína? ¡Una Heroína a la que alaban y admiran por matar a otros en nombre de otro! Sufría…lloraba en tu interior, ¡te gritaba que te detuvieras y que terminaras con todo! Pero tú seguías, nunca te detienes Lea…¡NUNCA! Pero ahora morirás, ¡Tú junto con tus ganas de matar acabarán para siempre!

En ese momento, las sombras que habían estado sujetando a los cuerpos desmayados de los Héroes caídos, se movieron de sus posiciones, desenvainaron sus espadas y arremetieron todos juntos contra Lea.

Dando un paso hacia atrás, la joven Elegida levantó su espada para atacar, pero justo antes de tocar al primer enemigo, oyó varias voces familiares:

-¡Te dije que nunca te abandonaríamos!

-¡Y nunca lo haremos!

-¡Nuestro deber es protegerte a ti y a Hyrule!

-¡Y lo defenderemos con todo lo que tenemos!

-Nuestras espadas siempre estarán contigo.

-¡No importa lo que suceda!

Y al final, se escuchó un grito de guerra con todas las voces de los jóvenes y niños que decía:

-¡TODOS SOMOS LINK, EL ESPÍRITU GUARDIÁN DE HYRULE!

Entonces, se escuchó el desenvaine de nueve espadas al mismo tiempo y el choque de las mismas con sus contrapartes más oscuras en una batalla feroz. Una guerra entre luz y oscuridad, el ejército de las Diosas contra el batallón de la Oscuridad.

Los hierros chocaban entre sí en una música hipnótica y casi rítmica acompañando los gritos de los guerreros que participaban en aquella danza demencial, un baile de dos tipos de espíritus: los de la justicia contra los de la sombra. Con una fuerza tal que era como ver el sol chocando contra la tierra, incluso tal vez el mismísimo cielo contra el infierno.

Hasta que, uno a uno, poco a poco, las sombras fueron cayendo al agua, pulverizadas por el remolino de acero que caía sobre ellas, estrellándose como piedras sin vida sobre el agua para, posteriormente, deshacerse en el viento en una lluvia de cenizas grises y negras.

Lea observaba el titánico espectáculo a su alrededor aunque sin perder de vista al principal enemigo que también le clavaba la vista, en silencio, mientras todos bailaban la danza de la muerte.

Hasta que, en un segundo desafortunado, una de las sombras, tomó su espada y corrió rápidamente hacia Lea, con un salto que ella no vió venir, estuvo a punto de acabar con su vida atravesando su espalda, pero, un defensor, un justiciero de ojos iluminados por la mirada de lobo que se encontraba cerca aunque desarmado, corrió rápidamente hacia ella ocasionando que la espada de la sombra atravesara su pecho. Arrojándolo hacia el suelo encharcado.

Los ojos de Lea vieron la escena como si se tratara de una película en cámara lenta, viendo como el Héroe que le había salvado la vida en varias ocasiones, era acribillado sin piedad por una sombra que estuvo a punto de alcanzarla.

-¡HÉROE DE LA LUZ!—gritó Lea sin poder hacer nada más que verlo estrellarse contra el agua.

El cuerpo del joven guerrero había sido brutalmente atravesado por el arma.

Lea se sentó en cuclillas a su lado y tomó su brazo:

-No, por favor, ¡no te vayas!—exclamó con lágrimas en los ojos.

Con un gran esfuerzo, el joven la miró con dolor y compuso una leve sonrisa:

-Tonta…recuerda…lo que…te dije…nosotros no morímos…ya que somos el Espíritu…Guardián de…Hyrule…que es inmortal…nunca te…abandonaremos…

-¡Pero no quiero que te vayas! ¡Porfavor!

-No…me…iré…yo…todos…vivimos en ti…

-¡Link!—gritó Lea explotando en llanto.

-Domina…tu…sombra…no dejes…que…domine al…mundo…

Y con esta última frase, los ojos del guerrero de la Luz se cerraron. En su rostro se reflejaba una infinita paz, tan similar a la que reflejaba aquel rostro del Link que se paseaba por aquel bosque sagrado que Lea conoció. El rostro del Espíritu Guardián de Hyrule que se había dividido en sus encarnaciones anteriores sólo para ayudarla.

Se sintió culpable de haber sido tan soberbia y haber estado a punto de rechazar la ayuda que se le brindó. Se sintió estúpida. No podía dejar que esa soberbia la encegueciera nunca más. Soltó el cuerpo inerte del guerrero y volvió a empuñar a Céfiro, esta vez, con la paz y la determinación que aquel Gran Espíritu siempre le habían mostrado.

Entonces, poniéndose de pie, enfrentó con la mirada a aquella Sombra, Dark Link, quién la veía con una mezcla de burla, aversión…y miedo.

-Es hora de terminar lo que hemos comenzado Dark Link. O debo decir, ¿Dark Lea?

La Sombra se sorprendió y estremeció al escuchar estas últimas palabras.

-¿Ves esta espada? Seguramente fue con una espada con la que yo acabé con las vidas de tantos a quienes tú viste morir en muchas ocasiones, pero quiero que sepas algo. Es importante. Contra ti, yo JAMÁS, la levantaré ni la usaré de nuevo.

Entonces, mostrándole a Céfiro y su reflejo al mismo tiempo sobre su hoja, la soltó haciéndola resonar sobre el duro y húmedo piso.

La sombra se quedó petrificada, sin saber qué decir.

-Yo no soy una diosa para decidir quién vive ni quién muere. Tampoco soy una princesa que decide sobre el futuro o destino de un reino como Zelda. Ni si quiera he nacido en Hyrule. Yo soy Lea, y provengo de un mundo en el que existen muchas injusticias. A cado minuto, cada suceden. Muchas veces tengo el poder y la oportunidad de hacer algo al respecto, pero otras veces ni yo ni nadie puede hacerlo. Soy humana, cometo errores y aprendo de ellos, hay ocasiones en las que tengo miedo de actuar, y hay otras en las que no lo hago. Pero todo es parte de un crecimiento. De un luchar y de un volver a empezar. Y soy de la idea de que cada día renacemos, cada mañana nacemos a una nueva oportunidad para enmendar nuestros errores y aprender de nosotros mismos y de los demás, y cada noche "morimos" en un sueño profundo para renacer al día siguiente.

Pero además de ser humana, también he sido elegida para desempeñar un papel como Heroína en Hyrule y proteger a quienes lo necesitan, en ese mundo mi deber es levantar mi espada no para matar, sino para proteger a los demás. Porque yo soy Lea, y mi alma tiene esas dos naturalezas.

Y también sé que tengo la opción de rechazar ese destino en cualquier momento y vivir tranquilamente. Pero para mí, este destino que las Diosas han elegido para mí no es impuesta por ellas, sino que es una misión que he elegido para probarme a mi misma y saber que puedo hacerlo. Por lo tanto, yo misma he decidido mi propio destino.

Pero también sé que como heroína he nacido con una Sombra en mi interior que me ha enseñado hoy lo que es la compasión, y que me ha mostrado los errores que he cometido en el pasado. ¿Y sabes? Ahora que lo pienso, esa sombra debería estar conmigo siempre, no para ver cómo mueren otros, sino para ver cómo el sueño de un Hyrule en paz se hace realidad.

Porque a final de cuentas…no es el caos lo que nos aparta del miedo, sino la completa y total certeza de que luchamos por un ideal.

Ahora, me gustaría hacer un trato contigo, Dark Lea. ¿Me acompañarías a cumplir ese ideal?

La Sombra miró a la guerrera impávida, casi sin moverse. No podía creer lo que esa niña le acababa de decir. De alguna forma todos sus miedos e inseguridades parecían borrarse en su mirada decidida, en su resolución de cumplir ese "ideal" del que hablaba. ¿Sería cierto? ¿Podrían vivir juntas y luchas por ello? ¿Sería capaz de hacer que el miedo natural con el que había nacido se desvaneciera para siempre?

Si había intentado todo…y nadie lo había logrado. NUNCA.

Fue entonces cuando Lea, supo perfectamente lo que tenía qué hacer con su sombra:

"No debo dejar que mi sombra domine al mundo, debo controlarla…o mejor dicho, aceptarla"

Y, caminando hacia adelante, con la misma paz que aquel Espíritu le había mostrado, le tendió la mano.

-¿Me acompañarías a luchar contra el miedo?

Los ojos de Dark Lea se abrieron en una expresión de sorpresa. ¿Sería el momento? ¿A caso ese sería el momento de decir la verdad? ¿y de aceptarla? ¿Es que a caso ella también tenía un destino como el de Lea? ¿Sería que ese destino fuera acompañarla y ayudarla a luchar? ¿y luchar contra sí misma y su propio miedo?

-¡Vamos!—dijo Lea ofreciéndole su mano, es hora de irnos.

La Sombra estiró su mano para alcanzar la de Lea pero antes de tocarla, la bajó de repente y bajó la cabeza.

-Hay algo que tengo que decirte antes de unirme otra vez contigo…Yo…no tengo a tu madre…aquel hombre del desierto la tiene consigo. Y la única forma de recuperarla es derrotándolo. Existen tres Templos con tres espíritus a los que debes acudir para poder sacar la única espada que puede acabar con él. Y para poder ingresar a ellos, debes conseguir el Gran Pergamino.

Lea asintió. Ya había escuchado de esta misión unos días antes.

-Lo sé. Así lo haremos.

Entonces, antes de darle su mano, la Sombra sintió dos gruesas lágrimas rodar por su oscuro rostro.

-Lo siento mucho Lea. Por favor, ¡perdóname!

Lea bajó la mano, y abrazó a la pequeña Sombra.

-Estás perdonada.

Y con un cálido abrazo, Lea renació.


End file.
